Chocolate
by Skyking22.Regalia
Summary: /"Dua hari lagi Gazelle ulang tahun!"/"Aku nggak mau bertunangan dengan Alaude!"/"Hah? Giotto dan Hibari nge-rap?/"Mahiro, bokong-mu benar-benar akan ku-bor nanti."/"Alaude, tunggu! Jangan melakukan hal itu! Kau terlihat seperti pedofil!"/ Alaude x OC, Semi-canon, Rated T-M for languange, violence, blood and Ecchi contents. Chapter 17 : Disaster Party.
1. Cold Demon

**KHR bukan milik saya dan semuanya milik Amano Akira :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cold Demon**

"Hoaahm~"

Giotto menguap lebar dari serangkaian tidurnya yang nyenyak. Matanya masih mengantuk, dan ia harus mencuci mukanya agar rasa kantuk di badannya hilang. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan menaruh bantalnya ke posisi semula. Atau, lebih tepat ia ingin merapikannya. Ia memang terbiasa sejak kecil untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dia merentangkan tangannya agar dirinya tidak merasakan kantuk lagi. Ia menghirup udara, dan segera melepaskannya kembali. Dia merapikan rambutnya, dan bersiap untuk ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum itu, ia harus melakukan hal yang juga penting, yaitu membereskan selimutnya. Giotto lalu melepaskan selimutnya, namun terasa berat. Ia lalu meraba-raba apa yang meniban selimutnya. Apa yang ia pegang..Hmm..Panjang…Halus..Lembut..Dan—

"KYAAH! Kak Giotto! Kau mesuuuum!"

Giotto terlonjak kaget. Matanya dibuka lebar-lebar agar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Ga-Gazelle?! A-Apa yang kau laku—Waakh!" Giotto terhempas ke belakang. Ia benar-benar kaget, ada seorang gadis 16 tahunan, tidur dengannya dengan posisi miring, kakinya terbuka lebar menimpa dirinya, dan sekarang..menendangnya?!.

"A-akh, itu sakit..Gazelle.."

Gadis itu masih merona merah. Ia cemberut.

"Apa yang kau laukan disini, Gazelle?! Dan—"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau ke kamar mandi, kak!"

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Nah, jelas..?"

Giotto menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi kau disuruh paman untuk mengenal keluarga Vongola ini..? Dan—Tunggu. Kenapa kau tidur di tempatku?"

"Lo-Lo-Looh?! Ba-Bagaimana sih?! Aku kan belum mengenal semua anggota Vongola!" Balasnya jengkel.

"Tapi kau mengenal G."

"E-Enak saja! Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur dengannya?!"

"Eh? Tapi, kulihat kau akrab denga—"

"TIDAK! Kubilang tidak! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan iblis macam dia!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Iblis?!" G. yang mendengar itu mulai kesal.

"Gazelle, dia bukan iblis"

"Primo benar, gadis bodoh!"

Gazelle mulai membusungkan pipinya sambil cemberut. Nah, nah, dia dimarahi dua orang padahal ia tidak tahu letak kesalahannya.

"Nufufufu~G., bersikaplah lebih lembut pada nona yang manis ini~"

"Hu-Huwaa! Ada orang tiba-tiba muncul!" Jerit Gazelle yang jatuh mundur dari kursinya.

"Daemon, jangan mengejutkan orang seperti itu" Sahut Giotto kesal.

"Nufufufu~ Hmm~ , perkenalkan nona manis. Namaku Daemon Spade~" Kata Daemon sambil tidak memperdulikan omelan Giotto.

"E-eh..? Da-Daemon Spade? Wah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kakak tunangan dari kak Elena, kan~?" Sahut Gazelle girang.

"O ya..~? Kau kenal Elenaku~?"

"Tentu saja! Kak Elena selalu baik padaku!"

Daemon tertawa lagi.

"Aku sukaaa sekali kak Elena!"

"Wow, Daemon. Kau punya saingan sekarang" Seru G. terkekeh.

"Aku bukan seorang lesbian, G.!"

"Oi! Kenapa kau memanggil mereka dengan sebutan kakak, sementara aku tidak?!" Sahut G. kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam?"

Semua tersentak mendengar suara yang dingin itu.

"Maa, Maa, Alaude, tenanglah. Oh, hai semua! Maaf kami datang terlambat"

"Ugetsu, tumben kau datang terlambat" Sahut Giotto sambil menjabat tangannya dengan ramah.

"Dan, Oh.. Alaude.. Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu.."

"…"

Giotto lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Ugetsu hanya tertawa lalu duduk di samping G.. Sementara Alaude hanya berdiri ssebentar, kemudian duduk di sebelah Gazelle.

Dan.. O-oh, Gazelle merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ugetsu, Alaude, perkenalkan ini saudaraku, Gazelle de Villia"

Ugetsu tersenyum pada Gazelle,"Wajahmu lucu sekali! Kau memang manis, Gazelle"

Gazelle yang mendengarnya sangat senang dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, "Te-Terima kasih, Aku berharap.. Kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

"Dan,Nngh..Alaude, tolong beri salam padanya" Tambah Giotto.

Gazelle menatap Alaude yang duduk di sebelahnya. Alaude yang mendengar perkataan Giotto berbalik menatap Gazelle.

Gazelle menggigit bibir. Kenapa Alaude menatapnya terus? Apa ada yang aneh dengannya? Apakah ia memakai baju yang salah? Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia memakai gaun berwarna ungu lengkap dengan renda yang menghiasinya. Apakah aneh? Apakah ia tidak suka dengan selera bajunya? Giotto saja menganggapnya bagus.

"Kau mempunyai dada yang rata, Villia"

Semua terdiam dan hening.

**End of chapter 1/Cold demon**

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Author : Alaude agresif amat.. **


	2. Glaze

**KHR bukan milik saya dan semuanya milik Amano Akira :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Glace**

"Dadaku TIDAK RATA! AlaudECCHI!" Jerit Gazelle sambil menahan malu. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya agar yang lain tidak melihatnya. G. yang melihatnya hanya berusaha menahan perasaanya. Mukanya juga agak merah seperti rambutnya.

"Kau panggil aku.. apa?" Alaude menatap Gazelle sambil melotot. Ecchi? Dirinya tidak seburuk itu, ia masih normal dengan batasan yang ia tahu.

"Kau.._ hentai!_ Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan dadaku?!"

"Aku hanya menceritakan kebenaran"

"A-Apa tadi yang kau katakan?!"

"Kebenaran"

"Ti-Tidak, bodooooh! Akan kubuktikan kalau kau salah!"

"..?"

Gazelle menatap G. yang masih bengong melihat perdebatan antara Gazelle dan Alaude. G. lalu menyadari kalau Gazelle menatapnya dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"A-Apa..?"

"G.! Katakan padanya bahwa dia salah!"

"Uuh..?"

"AGHH! G.! Kau juga tidak memihakku?!"

"Ha—"

G. tersentak. Tangannya dicengkram Gazelle dan menaruhnya di dadanya sendiri. Demi tuhan?! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Gadis ini sudah gila! Membiarkan dadanya di sentuh oleh orang lain!. G. mulai merasakan ada darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Semua juga terkejut. Diantara mereka hanya tertawa sambil menutup wajah mereka yang penuh oleh mimisan. Daemon tertawa entah kenapa alasannya.

"Nah! G.! Buktikan kepadanya kalau dadaku tidak rata!"

"A-a&%$#"

"G.!"

"Itu.. Kecil.."

Gazelle menjerit. Apakah yang dikatakan Alaude memang benar? . Belum sempat ia memukul G. , G. sudah terkulai lemas dengan darah di hidungnya.

Alaude menyeringai puas.

"Nah..?"

"Unnyhh! Akan kubuktikan dengan diriku sendiri!" Jerit Gazelle sambil melepaskan kancing dari bajunya.

"TIDAAAAK!"

**-oOo-**

* * *

"ITAI!"

"Jangan membuka baju di depan orang, Gazelle!" Seru Giotto sambil memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Unyyh! Tidak! Aku akan membuktikan ke kak Alaude bahwa ia salah!" Teriak Gazelle sambil mulai mencoba bajunya kembali.

"..?" Alaude menaikkan alisnya. Tadi ia dipanggil dengan sebutan yang aneh dan sekarang ia sudah mulai sopan kepadanya.

"ITAAAII!"Giotto mencubit kulit tangan saudara kecilnya yang sudah seperti adiknya itu dengan keras.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"GIVEUPGIVEUPGIVEUP!" Jeritnya sambil mengangkat tangan yang artinya menyerah.

"Hhh.."

Semuanya hanya tertawa keras (kecuali Alaude). Ugetsu benar-benar menyukai adik kecil Giotto itu. Wajahnya manis dan kelakuannya lucu. Daemon, hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan mempunyai keluarga Vongola yang dekat dengan Elena. Sementara, G., sedang ada di tempat tidurnya sekarang setelah dibawa oleh salah satu pembantu Giotto.

"Sekarang, duduk yang manis dan perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik sekali lagi"

Gazelle hanya memasang tampang cemberut dan duduk manis sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Giotto.

"Uuh..Umm, halo semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Gazelle de Villia, saudara dari kak Giotto dan uhmm, aku datang kesini untuk mengenal kalian lebih baik. Dan.. maafkan aku kalau tadi.. Ukh.. Aku melakukan hal yang tidak toleran di depan kalian"

"Nah, terima kasih Gazelle"

"Ano, Gazelle?"

Gazelle tersentak mendengar Ugetsu memanggil namanya.

"Y-Ya..? Kak Ugetsu, ada apa?"

"Kau bisa bahasa jepang? Tadi aku mendengar bahwa kau bisa berbahasa jepang.."

Gazelle menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengingat kejadian tadi, "Oh iya! Aku lupa memberitahu kakak-kakak sekalian satu hal! Kak Ugetsu, terima kasih untuk mengingatkanku!"

"Ahahah, tak apa. Jadi apa hal itu?"

"Eh?"

"…?"

"Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah, Sawada Yui. Yah, aku lahir di Kyoto, Jepang. Namun, aku hanya dua tahun disana dan langsung pindah ke Prancis. Maaf, maaf, aku lupa untuk memberitahu nama asliku. Aku terbiasa dipanggil Gazelle" Jelasnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau bisa berbahasa jepang?" Tanya Ugetsu lagi.

"Oh iya! Aku bisa! Aku bisa berbahasa Italia, Jepang, Prancis, Inggris, dan uuh.. Hanya itu saja"

"Wah! Kau hebat, Yui-chan!"

"Kyaah~ Ugetsu-san! Baru pertama kali ada yang memanggilku seperti itu! Tolong seterusnya panggil aku Yui-chan!"

"Hahaha. Hai, hai, Yui-chan~"

Gazelle tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Giotto nii-san, bukankah ada dua lagi anggota Vongola?"

"Hey, aku senang kau memanggilku itu. Tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu"

"Uhh, baiklah.. jawab sekarang"

"Mereka sedang melakukan sebuah misi di kota seberang. Mereka adalah Knuckle dan Lampo. Ketika mereka sudah sampai, kau akan kukenalkan pada mereka."

"Eh? Lebih baik jangan, Giotto nii-san. Mereka pasti kelelahan sehabis melakukan misi itu. Kenalkan mereka jika mereka sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Hm.. Benar juga"

"Ahahah! Yui-chan orang yang peduli pada sesama ya!"

Gazelle tersenyum ramah pada Ugetsu lagi.

Ia merasa sudah mulai menyukainya.

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Alaude"

"….?"

Giotto menghela nafas. Ia mengajak Alaude keluar ruangan untuk membicarakan sesuatu setelah pertemuan itu selesai. Ia lalu mengintip ke arah kamar tidurnya, Gazelle sedang tertidur lelap. Ia tersenyum.

"Cepatlah, Giotto"

Giotto tersentak, lalu tertawa, "O-oh, maaf-maaf.."

".."

"Jadi begini, Alaude. Bisakah kau datang ke sini besok?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya-Yahh, kufikir kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gazelle. Dan, kufikir kau harus meminta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bersalah dan aku sibuk"

"Kumohon, Alaude. Ini demi menjaga hubungan keluarga Vongola"

"Aku tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan kalian"

"Alaude, hanya satu hari saja."

"Tidak"

Giotto menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta kau datang saja, aku yang akan menyuruh Gazelle untuk minta maaf padamu"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja"

"Terima kasih"

Giotto lalu berbalik ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu"

"Ya, Alaude?"

"Jam berapa aku harus menemuinya?"

Giotto berfikir sebentar.

"Sekitar jam 8 pagi saja"

"Hmph"

Giotto tersenyum. Ia senang Alaude bisa menerima perintahnya.

**-oOo-**

* * *

Saat paginya,

"YADAAAA! Aku tidak mau meminta maaf pada orang seperti dia!" Jerit Gazelle sambil melotot ke Giotto.

"Gazelle! Kau sudah berbuat tidak senonoh kepada Alaude kemarin! Kau harus meminta maaf!" Balas Giotto kesal.

"Dia yang memulainya!"

"Kau juga kenapa marah-marah kepadanya?"

"Karena dia bersalah! Bagaimana sih!"

"Gazelle, tolonglah…"

"Tidak!"

"Gazelle!"

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi cokelat kesukaanmu?"

Gazelle tersentak. Uh, sial! Lagi-lagi Giotto mengetahui kelemahannya.

"U-Uhh.."

"Bagaimana..?"

"Ba-Baiklah! Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ya!"

Giotto tertawa. Diperlihatkannya tawa kemenangannya. Gazelle hanya cemberut saja. Ia lalu mengambil pakaian resminya dan keluar dari pintu kamar. Gazelle yang melihatnya terheran-heran.

"Giotto nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kakak mau kemana?"

"Ah, aku ada rapat di kota seberang, Gazelle"

"Kapan kakak akan pulang?"

"Mmm.. Mungkin lusa"

"Hiee?! Kenapa lama sekaliii?!"

"Yah, ini sangat penting, Gazelle. Lagipula hanya dua hari kok"

"Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku tiduuur?!"

Giotto menatap saudara kecilnya dengan heran. Dia tertawa keras.

"Kau bukan anak kecil Gazelle. Kau sudah berumur 16 tahun"

"Iihh, kakak kan tahu aku takut sendirian di rumah!"

"Kau bisa mengajak G. untuk menemanimu tidur"

"Kakak! Aku masih gadis! Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat apa-apa padaku?!"

"Maksudku, kau tidur di kamarku. Dan, G. tidur di kamar sebelah"

"Tidak! Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, Dae—, eh tidak. Dia kan punya Elena"

"Kakak!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ugetsu?"

"Eeiiii! Aku tidak mau merepotkannya!"

"Hmm, Oh iya! Kau kan nanti bertemu Alaude, suruh saja dia menemanimu di rumah"

"HAAAAH?! Bersama si iblis itu?! _Hell, no way_!"

"Ahahah, rubahlah sikapmu itu, Gazelle. Aku pergi dulu" Seru Giotto dengan cepat meninggalkan Gazelle yang menganga lebar.

**-oOo-**

* * *

Gazelle menghela nafasnya. Saudara laki-lakinya itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mempertanggungjawabkan keadaanya? Huh!.

Dan.. Hari ini ia juga harus meminta maaf pada Alaude?! Demi tuhan! Kesengsaraan apalagi yang akan ia dapatkan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi bel rumah Giotto dengan keras. Ia lalu segera membuka pintunya.

"Haaii~ Gazelle disi—"

Gazelle terlonjak kaget melihat siapa yang menekan belnya dan yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Dia Alaude.

Alaude.

Iblis dari neraka yang sudah memanggilnya 'gadis-berdada-rata' kemarin.

"Ala-Alaude-senpai!"

Alaude menaikkan alisnya lagi. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin memanggilnya apa?.

"Kau"

Bulu kuduk Gazelle bergidik.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?"

"Hee..? Memang ini jam be—O-Ooh! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku akan segera mandi! To-tolong tunggu di ruang tamu saja!" Gazelle menjerit setelah melihat jam di dindingnya. Sudah jam 8 tepat! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihatnya?!.

"Hn"

**-oOo-**

* * *

Gazelle cepat-cepat memakai bajunya. Bajunya kali ini, berwarna biru cerah dengan hiasan yang biasa ia sukai. Panjanganya hanya setengah dari pahanya. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang berwarna oranye itu, ia biarkan tergerai dan diatasnya, ada bando berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita yang manis. Nah, nah, kenapa ia hanya ingin minta maaf namun pakaiannya seperti gadis yang mau kencan?.

Ia lalu mengambil sepatunya. Dan, ia baru menyadari bahwa sepatu yang ia bawa dari rumahnya adalah hanya sepasang sandal tidur dan sepatu yang ia benci. Ia membenci sepatu yang ia bawa karena memakainya sangat susah.

Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus tetap memakainya daripada ia memakai sandal tidurnya.

**-oOo-**

* * *

Alaude mendengus. Gadis itu lama sekali, dan gadis itu membiarkannya menunggu selama lima belas menit. Ia paling tidak suka menunggu. Karena rasa tidak sabarnya itu, ia segera membuka pintu kamar Giotto.

Gazelle tersentak. Melihat Alaude yang masuk ke kamar kakaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau"

"E-eeh?! Ma-Maafkan aku, Alaude-senpai!"

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?"

"E-Eeh, ma-maaf! Sepatuku susah sekali dipakai! Aku hanya membawa yang ini, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"

"Hn" Alaude menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu mendekati Gazelle yang masih duduk di lantai Kamar Giotto dan menatap sepatunya. Ia memegang sepatu itu dan menatap ke bawah Gazelle.

"E-eh..?"

"Hn, Hitam..? polos sekali warnanya. Selera warnamu cukup buruk"

"Hu..Huh..?!"

Gazelle merasa warna mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Alaude melihat ke dalam roknya dan melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Me-mesum!" Ia lalu segera menutup nya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarikan kakimu"

"Huh..?"

"Kau mauk kupakaikan atau tidak?"

"E-eh i-iya!"

Gazelle lalu membiarkan kedua kakinya di sentuh oleh Alaude. Jantung Gazelle berdetak cepat. Mukanya mungkin sudah mulai berwarna merah kembali.

Alaude lalu menyentuh kakinya dengan lembut, sambil mengelusnya. Gazelle yang melihat itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hmmh"

Tangan Alaude terus bermain dengan kulit Gazelle. Gazelle tidak bisa menahannya. Tangan Alaude terus mengelusnya sampai setengah pahanya. Wajah Gazelle mulai memanas.

"Lembut..dan halus"

"Hu-Huuh?!"

Gazelle tiba-tiba tersentak saat Alaude mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Gazelle bisa merasakan nafas Alaude di kakinya. Ia lalu mencium di bawah lutut Gazelle dengan bibirnya yang lembut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! A-A-Alaude-senp-senpai?!" Jerit Gazelle.

Alaude lalu menarik wajahnya kembali. Ia lalu menatap Gazelle.

"Memakaikan sepatumu, kau tidak lihat?"

Gazelle lalu menatap kakinya. Ia.. Tidak menyadari bahwa sepatunya sudah terpasang.

Apa yang.. Kenapa ia bisa tidak merasakannya?"

**End of chapter 2/Glaze**

**-oOo-**


	3. Naughty Children Need to Be Punished!

**KHR Bukan milik saya.. Tapi, Amano Akira.. Mohon di maklumi kalau karakternya sedikit OOC dan keterlambatan yang amat sangat.. J**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Naughty Children Need to Be Punished Don't They?**

* * *

"Kuso!" Gazelle melangkahkan kakinya, merasa berat akan sepatunya yang terikat amat kencang, "Alaude-senpai! Kau terlalu keras mengikatnya!"

Alaude menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak peduli. Ia lalu berbalik lagi dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Alaude-senpai!" Gazelle terus memanggilnya, berharap ada keikhlasan dari hatinya untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Alaude-senpai! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana!"

Alaude berhenti sejenak, masih tidak menoleh.

"Entahlah."

Gazelle meledak, "Kau dari tadi terus berkeliling tapi kau tidak tahu tujuan kita ini kemana?! Kau fikir aku tidak sakit menggunakan sepatu ini ha?!"

Alaude menoleh.

"Diam. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Kau yang mau meminta maaf kan?"

Gazelle mendelik.

"Cih!"

"…"

"Mou..ii yo!" Gazelle menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Kita minta maaf disini saja!" Gazelle lalu berlari dan mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Alaude hanya mengikutinya dan Gazelle berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku.." Gazelle menggigit bibir, "Untuk semua hal yang kemarin, aku minta maaf!" Gazelle menundukkan kepalanya.

Alaude menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Selesai sudah!" Gazelle bersorak, "Aku bisa pulang!"

"Siapa bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu?"

Gazelle membeku.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum, kau tahu?"

"Haaa! Kalau begitu, apa maumu?"

Alaude berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku lapar, jadi masakkan aku makanan sekarang."

"BAIK!"

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya? Alaude-senpai?" Tanya Gazelle setelah memasakannya berbagai makanan yang enak nan lezat.

Alaude tidak menjawab. Masih serius dengan makanannya.

Setelah selesai, ia lalu mengelap mulutnya dan menjawab.

"Tidak buruk."

Gazelle menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi sebentar."

Gazelle lalu meninggalkan Alaude dan pergi kedapur untuk membereskan berbagai perlengkapan yang berantakan. Ia mengambil pisau, namun—

"Ah!" Gazelle meringis karena ujung tajam pisau itu menggoreskan sebuah goresan di jarinya, membuat jarinya bercucuran darah, "Sialan.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Alaude tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Gazelle.

"Bodoh." Alaude bergumam pelan, ia lalu mendekati Gazelle dan segera mengambil tisu. Sebenarnya, memang tidak baik hanya menggunakan tisu, tapi Alaude tidak ingin mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya di rumah Giotto.

"A-Alaude-senpai.." Gazelle menundukkan kepalanya, "Arigatou.."

"Ceroboh." Alaude terus melilitkan tisu di jari Gazelle, selesai sudah.

Alaude lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Gazelle, bersiap untuk pulang.

Melihat itu, Gazelle tersentak.

"A-Alaude-senpai!"

Alaude tidak menoleh, hanya memberhentikan jalannya, masih membelakangi Gazelle.

"Hontou..ni.. Arigatou.."

"Hmph."

Alaude lalu pulang meninggalkan Gazelle yang masih mengobati jarinya.

* * *

2 hari kemudian..

"Nii-san!" Gazelle berteriak gembira melihat Giotto pulang, "Selamat datang!"

Giotto tersenyum terhadap sambutan adiknya, "Gazelle. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." Giotto lalu memasuki kamar mandi, namun berhenti sesaat.

"Gazelle."

Gazelle berbalik, "Hn?"

"Kau.. sudah berbaikan dengan Alaude?"

"Sudah."

"Oh."

"Hm."

"Kau yakin dia memaafkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Gazelle menggerutu, "Memang aku ini sejahat apa sehingga dalam fikiranmu aku tak mungkin bisa di maafkan oleh dia!"

Giotto menatapnya linglung.

"Kau tahu dia.." Giotto lalu mengatupkan mulutnya, "Ah, lupakan."

"Hm."

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian…

"Uwo!" Gazelle berteriak setelah ia mandi, ia ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman hari ini.

"Gazelle!" Giotto memanggil namanya dari belakang. Gazelle menoleh.

"Nii-san!"

"Aku mau ke rumah Ugetsu hari ini." Giotto melanjutkan, "Kau mau ikut?"

Gazelle berfikir sebentar. Ia ingin ikut sih, tapi ia sudah menantikan hari ini untuk pergi ke taman. Yah, karena hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman hari ini." Gazelle tersenyum, "Kau tahu dari kemarin aku selalu sibuk dengan berbagai buku-buku yang disiapkan oleh Okaa-san."

"Ho, baiklah."

"Katakan pada Ugetsu-san, maaf aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Aku akan mengunjunginya lain kali."

Giotto mengangguk, "Baik."

"Jaga dirimu, Gazelle!" Giotto melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi.

"Hmm.."

* * *

Alaude melangkahkan kakinya untuk berpatroli agar tidak ada keributan hari ini di sekitarnya. Ia menghirup udara yang menyegarkan, cuaca memang sangat bagus hari ini.

Ia lalu berkeliling taman, namun betapa terkejutnya ia. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalinya, sedang tertidur di bawah pohon dengan memakai gaun berwarna biru cerah di atas lutut dan pita di kerahnya. Gazelle, ya Gazelle.

Alaude tadinya tidak memperdulikannya, namun, setelah melihat gadis itu, entah kenapa ia jadi tertarik mendekatinya.

Ia lalu berdiri menghadapnya. Ia menatapnya, gadis itu benar-benar manis. Rambut kuning-kemerahannya tergerai lepas dan acak-acakan ke bawah rumput. Bulu matanya yang lentik menghiasi wajahnya yang putih pucat. Bibirnya yang bewarna merah-pink muda terlihat tipis.

Alaude lalu membungkukkan badannya, menjauhkan jarak antara Gazelle. Sekarang, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ia lalu mendekati wajahnya dengan Gazelle dan mempertemukan bibirnya yang tipis dengan bibir Gazelle. Alaude sempat tersentak, Aroma tubuh Gazelle.. Seperti cokelat dan vanilla, harum dan manis. Membuat sang Cloud Guardian tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya untuk melumat bibirnya lebih dalam.

Alaude dengan berani mencium bibir sang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Ia menutup kedua matanya sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Ng.." Gazelle terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena merasa ada yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Ia lalu tersentak melihat Alaude sedang mencium bibirnya sambil menutup kedua matanya saking menikmatinya.

"Alaude—" Kalimatnya terhenti karena Alaude tidak memberi kesempatan Gazelle untuk berbicara. Ia menarik kepala Gazelle untuk lebih mendekat dengan dirinya. Membuat Gazelle makin bisa merasakan bibir Alaude lebih dalam.

Kesal karena lidahnya tidak diperbolehkan masuk, Alaude menggigit bibir bawah Gazelle untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Berhasil. Gazelle tidak bisa menahannya dan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Alaude semakin liar memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Gazelle. Menari bersama sehingga saliva mereka bertemu.

Merasa nafas Gazelle yang terengah-engah, Alaude melepaskan bibirnya. Membuat saliva mereka tercampur dan jatuh mengaliri bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Alaude-senpai!" Gazelle menjerit, "Yarou! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Bukannya menjawab, Alaude malah menjilati bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dan melumat bibir sang gadis sambil menyeringai.

Gazelle tersentak dan amarahnya pun tak terkendali.

"Bodoh! Kau gila! Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Gazelle berteriak sambil terisak meninggalkan Alaude.

Alaude hanya tambah menyeringai melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

**End Of Chapter 3/ Naughty Children Need to Be Punished Don't They?**

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	4. Sorrowful Twins

**KHR Bukan milik saya.. Tapi, Amano Akira.. Mohon di maklumi kalau karakternya sedikit OOC dan keterlambatan yang amat sangat.. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sorrowful Twins**

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

Gazelle menghirup nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia membuka matanya yang masih lengket karena dirinya tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk tidur kemarin. Hah, omong kosong. Sebenarnya dirinya terus bermain dengan Giotto dan G. hingga tengah malam. Mereka terus bermain apa saja, namun yang paling menjengkelkan bagi G. adalah perang bantal yang diadakan di ruang tamu mereka. G. yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak pandai dalam permainan perang seperti itu, akhirnya kalah dengan mengenaskan. Lagipula, dia memang hanya pintar dalam perang yang serius. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan G. mengeluarkan panahnya untuk menusuk kerongkongan Gazelle hanya agar dia memenangkan permainannya?

Apapun itu. Permainan adalah permainan. Siapapun yang kalah, berhak mendapat hukuman. Gazelle yang sedang sangat stress saat itu, akhirnya dialah yang menjatuhkan hukuman untuk G. agar G. bersedia untuk membereskan kembali ruang tamunya. Giotto hanya tertawa bersyukur karena dirinya memang sangat malas untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, dirinya ada pekerjaan malam ini. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. Gazelle tersenyum masam dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Meskipun begitu, tidurnya terganggu karena samar-samar ia bisa mendengar gumaman kesal dari G.

Ia akhirnya tidak sabaran dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melompat dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia mengambil sandal tidurnya dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke arah kepala G. G. mengerang kesakitan dan agak sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Oi! Apa yang kau fikir kau lakukan?! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berbaik hati membereskan ruang tamumu?!"

"Kau terlalu berisik! Asal kau tahu, aku lebih menerima masalah yang lebih banyak darimu. Pertama, aku tidak bisa tidur karena suaramu yang berisik itu. Dan kedua, AKU HARUS MENJAGA SEMUA CERMINKU AGAR TIDAK PECAH KARENA GEMA DARI SUARAMU YANG JELEK ITU!" Gazelle menumpahkan segala amarahnya karena dia sangat stress, stress, dan stress. G. yang melihat Gazelle hanya mengangkat alisnya karena baru pertama kali mendengar Gazelle semarah ini.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi apa maumu sekarang? Menyuruhku untuk membereskan semua ini tanpa suara?! MUSTAHIL, BODOH!" G. ikut membalas dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini! Coba kalau kau membereskannya dengan perasaan! Pasti bakal tenang!"

"Mana ada orang bekerja dengan perasaan! Orang bekerja dengan tangan! Kau bodoh sekali ya! Berbeda sekali dengan Giotto!"

"Orang yang tidak mau mencoba adalah seorang pengecut! Huh! Kalau saja Giotto ada disini, maka akan kulaporkan kau!"

G. mendesah keras. Oke. Ia kalah dalam perdebatan apabila sang adik Giotto mengancamnya.

"Oke, OKE! Jadi apa maumu sekarang?!"

"Biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang! Aku tidak mau ada suara sedikitpun!"

"Ha?! Kau fikir itu akan terjadi?! Kalau kau mau tidur dengan tenang, kau tidur saja dengan Alaude!"

Gazelle tersentak mendengar perkataan G. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melotot ke arah G. Alaude, Alaude, ALAUDE! Kenapa tercipta nama bangsat macam itu di dunia ini?! Ah, lagi-lagi ingatan tadi pagi merajalela fikirannya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir. Duh, jangan diingat dong!

_Bibir Alaude yang dingin itu menyentuh bibirku.._

_Dan memaksa dengan brutalnya memasukkan lidahnya.._

_Dia yang bukannya meminta maaf, malah menyeringai sambil mengejek melihatku.._

_Sialan.. Sialan.._

_SIALAN!_

"G.. Katakan lagi namanya, dan kau akan merasakan tajamnya pisau dapur ini.." Gazelle menatap G. dengan pandangan seram sambil membawa pisau dapur dari meja makannya. G. bergidik.

"Hahhhh… Baiklah."

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

Gazelle menyeret kaikinya dengan malas ke kamar mandi. Namun, sebelum berjalan ke sana, Gazelle mengintip sebentar ke arah kamar Giotto. Ia memfokuskan matanya dan hanya menghela nafas berat karena Giotto ternyata belum pulang.

"Ah.. Bodoh.."

Gazelle segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Ia lalu mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Ia terus membasuh wajahnya agar tidak mengantuk. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengelapnya dengan handuk.

Ia berjalan ke arah ruang makan, berniat sarapan, namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara laki-laki yang sepertinya tak asing bagi gendang telinganya.

"Hmmm.. Bukan, Bukan disitu kau bisa menaruhnya, Ernest Shelliot! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku memperbolehkanmu untuk menyentuh koperku!"

"Ah! Charlotte Ikefliryss! Kuperingatkan padamu untuk membungkukkan kepalamu itu lebih ke bawah lagi! Kau tak pernah belajar ya? Memberi salam saja tidak bisa!"

"Alexis Laveityn! Perhatikan langkahmu bodoh! Kau sebagai seorang perempuan muda seharusnya berjalan anggun seperti yang lainnya!"

"Tch, Shin Ikeda! Kau adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang keturunan Jepang disini, seharusnya kau menjadi koki yang mahir hanya dalam menyiapkan sushi itu! Kalau kau tidak bisa belajar, lebih baik seperti namamu saja! Shin= MATI!"

Gazelle menganga melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia sempat terkejut mendengar dan melihat siapa laki-laki itu. Ya. Laki-laki itu, berambut berwarna kuning seperti Giotto, matanya berwarna merah pucat, dia keturunan bangswan namun bajunya selalu mengikuti trend masa kini. Laki-laki itu. Saudara kembar laki-lakinya, Mashiro Sawada.

Mashiro bertampang seperti wajah remaja Jepang pada umumnya. Dirinya memang tampan, namun jika saja kerutan di dahinya saat ia marah itu menghilang, maka Gazelle pun akan melting jika melihatnya. Gazelle hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kedatangan Mashiro. Saudaranya itu.. Tampan sih tampan.. Tapi mulutnya itu benar-benar tajam dan penuh dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sebenarnya sih, ada benarnya juga dari omongannya. Tapi, Gazelle sekarang sedang stress dan tidak mau Mashiro menganggu ketenangannya hanya karena dia berbuat sesuatu kecil yang menjengkelkan dirinya.

"Mashiro.. Berhenti mengoceh."

Mashiro mendelik ke arah Gazelle sambil melotot. Mata merahnya seperti menggambarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Namun, setelah melihat Gazelle, hatinya tenang sesaat.

"Hah! Akhirnya kau datang, saudara kembarku! Hee, pakaian apa itu! Seharusnya kau berpakaian lebih sopan saat menghadap saudaramu ini!"

"Kau sendiri tak pernah memakai baju yang pantas. Diam sajalah."

"Hmm? Sepertinya adik kembarku ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan, ya?" Mashiro mencoba menggoda Gazelle sambil mendekati wajahnya.

"Ah, bodohnya. Lupakan saja aku. Lagipula, kenapa kau datang kesini, Mashiro?"

"Hn, tentu saja untuk berlibur disini! Dengan begitu, aku akan mengajar kau dan Giotto untuk menjadi saudara yang pantas untukku!"

"Ya ampun." Gazelle memijit-mijit pelipisnya, "Aku tak tahu apa yang dimakan ibu saat melahirkanmu."

"Oke, kata-katamu sudah mulai lancang Gazelle."

"Huh. Maaf kalau begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong.." Mashiro lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dan tiduran dengan santainya, "Dimana Giotto?"

"Ada tugas." Gazelle menjawabnya singkat, "Kau mau makan? Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Itu bukan ajakan yang pantas untuk mengajak orang sarapan. Perhatikan kalimatmu."

Gazelle mendesah keras.

"Mashiro, apakah kau sudah makan? Sepertinya belum ya, maukah kau sarapan bersamaku? Kuharap perutmu belum habis dimakan belatung karena kelaparan."

Mashiro tertawa, "Adik bodoh.."

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

"Hey, Mashiro. Untuk apa kau membawa pistol seperti itu?" Tanya Gazelle ketika mereka sudah selesai makan. Mashiro tidak menjawab karena ia sedang meneguk air putihnya. Ia kemudia menatap Gazelle dan tersenyum.

"Jaga-jaga apabila ada yang berani menganggu saudara kembarku dan Giotto."

"Haah.."

"Hey, mau temani aku jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Mm.. Tidak ah." Gazelle menolaknya dengan santai, bukan karena ia malas, melainkan karena ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Alaude yang sedang patroli.

"Pemalas." Mashiro menggerutu dan segera mengambil pistolnya lalu dimasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan dan segera keluar pintu rumah.

Gazelle hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Hari ini, sungguh, ia sangat ingin bermalas-malasan.

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

Mashiro melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia dengan semangat menelusuri kota Italia yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah taman yang biasa dikunjungi Gazelle.

"Siapa kau? Orang baru?"

Suara yang dingin mengagetkan Mashiro yang sedang mengamati pohon di depannya. Ah, suara siapa itu? Berani-beraninya.. Kalimatnya juga tidak sopan!

Ia berbalik dan melotot ke arah orang itu.

"Haa? Siapa kau? Mau mati ya? Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, mulutmu musti ku rapikan biar lebih indah."

Alaude menatap Mahiro dengan dingin, "Kalau kau ingin berkelahi, lakukan sekarang."

"Hah! Bagus sekali! Tanganku juga sudah gatal karena belum menggerakkan pistolku untuk beberapa tahun!" Ujar Mashiro menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya.

"Wao~ Baiklah, mari kita lihat saja." Alaude lalu mengeluarkan borgolnya dan bersiap untuk melawan Mashiro.

Dan, pertarungan mereka pun terjadi dengan serunya.

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

"H-Ha? Bukankah itu Alaude?!"

G. bergumam kecil namun panik saat melihat Alaude yang sedang melawan entah siapa. Alaude sepertinya sudah hampir terluka, namun hanya luka kecil. Sementara, laki-laki yang sedang dihadapinya memegang pistol.

"Bahaya!"

"Oi, Alaude! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak G. ketika sudah sampai berlari di tempat Alaude bertarung. Alaude melotot.

"G. , pergilah."

"Oi! Oi! Tapi kau—"

"Hm? Siapa lagi ini? Kau juga mau jadi lawanku, rambut merah?"

"Hah! Apa kau bilang?! Sebenarnya siapa kau?!"

Mashiro memberhentikan pistolnya dan menurunkannya kembali. Ia menghela nafas sambil memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya lagi. Ia lalu menatap G. dan Alaude.

"Aku Mashiro Sawada. Pindahan dari Jepang. Seorang laki-laki, puas?"

"Kau itu som— eh, tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Sawada? SAWADA?!"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Orang kampung sepertimu memang kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah bawahannya!"

"Hee..? Setahuku Gazelle tidak punya organisasi ya..?" Mashiro tersenyum mengejek.

"Duuuh! Bukan gadis berdada rata itu! Tapi Giotto!"

Mashiro manggut-manggut..

"Oh.. Giotto.. Jadi kau bawahannya? Hm.."

"Dan, siapa namamu?" Mashiro menambahkan.

"G. dan ini Alaude, Cloud Guardian Vongola."

"Hm.." Mashiro lalu menyeringai dan menatap lekat-lekat Alaude.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Gazelle dan Giotto?"

"Aku adalah saudara kembar Gazelle. Giotto adalah kakakku."

"HAH!? Saudara kembar? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak bodoh."

Alaude yang sedari tadi diam, mulai sedikit angkat bicara.

"Hei, dimana Gazelle?"

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakannya padahal pertarungan kita belum selesai."

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan dia."

Mata Mashiro terbelalak lebar.

"Apa? Urusan apa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku takkan memberitahumu dimana dia."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Alaude lalu berbalik dan segera pergi ke rumah Giotto. G. hanya mengangkat bahunya, terheran-heran dengan sikap Alaude.

"Hmmm…" Mashiro hanya menatap kepergian Alaude dengan pandangan misterius.

"Dia menarik."

"Ha?" G. menoleh ke arah Mashiro dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Dia menarik."Mashiro kemudian melanjutkan, "Menarik sekali jika gen tubuhnya kugabungkan dengan Gazelle. Menurutmu, keturunannya akan menjadi apa ya?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksud—APA?! GE-GEN KATAMU?! KAU BERNIAT MENIKAHKAN DIA DENGAN ALAUDE?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"BO-BODOH! Asal kau tahu saja, Gazelle itu membenci Alaude!"

"Ah.. Masa?" Mashiro menyikut lengan G., "Bilang saja itu alasan agar kau bisa kunikahkan dengan Gazelle kan?"

"Ti-Tidak!" G. memerah, "Bodoh! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau MENCINTAINYA."

"Cu-cukup dengan omongan tak berguna ini!"

Mashiro tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu, mari kita minum kopi sebentar.."

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

**Gazelle's P.O.V**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar dengan gontai. Aku lalu duduk di tempat favoritku. Aku diam tak bergerak ketika aku duduk sambil mengeluarkan kaki karena jendelanya terbuka lebar. Ya, aku sedang nyaman duduk di pinggiran jendela kamarku, kakiku menjuntai ke luar. Aku memang senang dengan posisi seperti ini. Duduk dengan tenang, melihat pemandangan yang indah di luar sana, menghirup udara dan harumnya bunga-bunga yang terdapat di taman rumah Giotto. Ah, suasana ini memang benar-benar pas untuk melupakan stress, apalagi dengan secangkir kopi hangat di dekat mejaku.

Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jika aku menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temanku, mereka pasti akan menertawakanku karena hal ini adalah hal biasa bagi mereka. Tapi, sesungguhnya, hal ini bukanlah hal yang sangat biasa terhadapku. Mana bisa aku membiasakan hal macam kemarin, Alaude yang mencium bibirku dengan brutalnya. Huh! Siapa coba yang sudi berciuman dengannya!

"Oi."

Aku terkaget mendengar suara itu. Aku bahkan tak berani menoleh, jangan-jangan..

"A-Alaude?!"

**.**

.

**.**

**Xx. Sky .Xx**

**.**

.

**.**

**Fuuuh! Akhirnya selesai dengan chapter yang baru ini! Harap Minna menyukainya ya! Btw, saya menambahkan Oc baru, padahal sebenarnya cerita ini mau saya crossover sm Zetsuen No Tempest karena saya sangat menyukai Fuwa Mahiro~ AA! Anggap saja kalau Mahiro Sawada disini punya tampang kaya Fuwa Mahiro~! *Nosebleed* Hahahaha, saya emang suka gonta-ganti sih.. Eeek! Kok penutupnya jadi gak penting begini ya?! **

**Kalau begitu, saya selalu setia untuk menunggu review, fav, follow dari minna! Maaf kalo ada salah kata-kata dan yang lainnya. **

**Jadilah pembaca yang baik,**

**Skyking22. Regalia**


	5. Let The Duel Begin!

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 5**

**Let The Duel Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**KHR! bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira-sensei..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : Kali ini ada Hibari, dan kedepannya mungkin bakal jadi banyak adegan pertarungan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata berwarna biru itu menatap lapar dan ganas kepada Gazelle yang sekarang masih kaget karena kedatangan tiba-tiba orang itu. Alaude melotot pada Gazelle entah kenapa, membuat Gazelle sedikit bergidik. Namun, ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang bakal meleleh hanya karena ditatap laki-laki tampan macam Alaude. Gazelle kemudian balik melotot padanya.

Diam-diam, ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa jarum tajam yang berisikan racun yang berbahaya bagi siapapun yang ditusuk olehnya. Sebenarnya belum dikeluarkan, ia masih saja mengocok dalam saku roknya, padahal tidak. Ia menyelipkan jarum-jarum itu di sela-sela jarinya, agar jika Alaude berbuat macam-macam padanya, ia bisa langsung menyerangnya.

"Aaah.."Suara Alaude memecah keheningan yang panjang itu, "Benar-benar penuh persiapan."

"Jangan mendekat!"Gazelle berteriak keras. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya dan bergerak cepat bergitu saja ke bawah lehernya. Ia menggigit bibir dan matanya terus membulat besar, bahkan sampai-sampai ia tak berani berkedip di depan Sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. Ketakutan menjalar di setiap tubuhnya, membuat semua permukaan kulitnya terasa panas dingin. Jari-jarinya gemetar tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?"Alaude memandang Gazelle heran dengan matanya yang berwarna biru itu. Wajahnya sama saja, tak ada ekspresi dan dingin. Gazelle tidak menjawab, hanya terus menahan dirinya yang terus-terusan merinding sekaligus ketakutan akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Alaude.

"Kau.."Belum sempat Alaude menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah hantaman keras mengenai lengannya. Gazelle menendangnya begitu keras dengan kaki kanannya yang sekarang terhias oleh sepatu roda bergerigi yang melekat pada kakinya. Sebuah sepatu roda biasa bermotif, warnanya hitam namun diselingi oleh sebuah lapisan taring yang panjang mengelilinginya. Alaude melihat baik-baik, dilihatnya jasnya hampir robek oleh taring tersebut. Bahkan masih terdapat sisa-sisa robekan bajunya di taring itu.

Gazelle yang sekarang memandang Alaude dengan tatapan yang aneh. Alaude hanya mengangkat alis.

"Hm? Jadi kau punya kekuatan seperti itu?"Alaude masih memegangi bajunya.

"Heh. Masih tidak mau minta maaf?. Masih kuberi kesempatan loh."Gazelle menyeringai.

Alaude menatapnya, "Siapa yang sudi minta maaf. Harusnya kau yang minta maaf karena berontak saat itu."

"Keras kepala. Ya sudahlah, kau itu mau minta maaf atau mati jadi kain rombengan dengan taringku?"

"GAZELLE! HENTIKAN!"Suara Giotto tiba-tiba menyambar dan memutuskan koneksi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Giotto dan lain-lainnya.

"Nii-san? Kok kau ada di sini?"

"Bukan 'Nii-san-kok-kau-ada-di-sini'! Sudah kubilang jangan pakai kekuatanmu untuk hal yang membahayakan!"

"Lagipula Alaude yang berbuat jahat duluan padaku!"Gazelle menghentikan sepatu rodanya.

"Melakukan apa?"Pertanyaan Giotto membuat Gazelle gugup.

"E-eh.. Itu.."_Duuuh! Masa aku bilang kalau Alaude menciumku tanpa seizinku sih?! Itu sih memalukan! _"Dia.. Dia.. Kemarin.. Uuh... Dia.. Dia melemparku pakai batu kemarin!"

"Ha?"Alaude mengangkat alisnya.

"Cuma begitu saja! Kau juga Alaude! Ngapain sih iseng! Sudah, baikan aja sana!"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak melempar batu tahu. Aku menci—"

"UM! Alaude-senpai, aku minta maaf ya! Maaf karena kelakuanku ini!"Terpaksa Gazelle yang meminta maaf. Agar Alaude tidak usah bercerita yang tidak penting.

"Nah, sudah ya!"

"Hei.. Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?"

"Cuma sepatu roda taring ini. Memangnya kenapa?!"Gazelle menjawabnya ketus.

"Ah... Dia itu memang pewaris raja Taring di keluarga kami.. Sepatu roda itu bisa menjadi menakutkan kalau digunakan olehnya, bisa-bisa mengeluarkan taring yang tajam saat ia menggerakannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu sih, kau kan jarang memakainya, Gazelle."

"Suka-suka aku sih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"G.? Ma-Mahiro?! Kau kenapa ada disini?! Dan kenapa juga bersama G.?"Giotto menganga ketika melihat Mahiro yang sedang menaruh tangannya di bahu G, ia kelihatan mabuk.

"Uh.. Primo.. Ceritanya panjang.. Dia mabuk gara-gara minum kopi.."

"HA? Minum kopi emang bisa bikin mabuk?! Ada-ada saja!"

"WOOOO! Akhirnya kau kembali to the extreme, G!"Teriakan Knuckle yang baru saja kembali dari misinya bersama Lampo, tentu saja ia sudah berkenalan dengan Gazelle.

"Ya ampun, ada lagi anak kecil di sini selain aku.."Lampo mengatakannya pasrah.

"Mahiro bodoh. Padahal ia selalu cerewet tentang ini-itu, ternyata dirinya juga sama buruknya."Gazelle segera memangku Mahiro yang sedang mabuk ke kamarnya. Membiarkannya tertidur dengan muka merona merah.

Semuanya kembali berkumpul dan hening. Gazelle entah kenapa diikutsertakan dalam rapat ini. Ia hanya menopang dagunya dan menatap Giotto dengan bosan.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, akan kumulai."Giotto memulai pembicaraan. Ia kemudian memandang semua guardiannya termasuk Gazelle.

"Penerus Vongola di masa depan, mengalami permasalahan karena datangnya musuh baru yang sangat kuat. Vongola Ring tidak cukup kuat untuk menandingi kekuatannya apabila kita bandingkan, karena itu, kita sebagai anggota lama, kita akan mengajari penerus-penerus kita untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih kuat. Yaitu dengan cara memberikan salah satu kekuatan kita."

"Bagaimana caranya kita akan kesana?"

"Tenang saja, akan ada yang mentransport(?) kita ke masa depan."

"Perlu berapa hari kita di sana?"

"Entahlah, tergantung yang mengajari dan yang diajari. Apa kalian mengerti?"Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Gazelle. Gazelle akhirnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Boleh tahu kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?"

"Ah, benar. Kau harus ikut bersama kami, Gazelle."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dari kami. Kau kuat, mungkin saja kau bisa mengajari Hibari Kyoya."

"Hah? Hibari? Siapa itu?"

"Penerusku."Alaude menjawab pertanyaan Gazelle tanpa menoleh. Gazelle terkesiap dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu nanti kita akan di bagi menjadi kelompok, begitu?"

"Ya. Kau yang nanti mengajari Hibari bersama Alaude. Karena kau sama-sama kuatnya dengan mereka."

"Hah? Oh, tidak, makasih. Tidak bisakah Nii-san mengelompokkan aku ke tim yang lain?"Gazelle mendesak berat.

"Tidak bisa."

"Oke, aku tidak ikut. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bersama si _hentai _itu."

"Ba-Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal bersamaku, tapi saat mengajarinya kau harus bersama Alaude."

"Aduuuh.. Menyusahkan ih. Baiklah deh. Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu."Gadis itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menuju ke kamar pintunya dan Giotto pun kembali melanjutkan.

"G., kau akan mengajari Gokudera Hayato bersama Mahiro. Knuckle, kau mengajari Ryohei Sasagawa. Ugetsu, kau mengajri Yamamoto Takeshi. Lampo kau mengajari Lambo. Dan, aku akan mengajari Tsunayoshi Sawada. Berarti yang berkelompok hanya G. dan kau Alaude. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Kutunggu semuanya di sini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I-Ini? Ini masa depan! Wow!"Gazelle berteriak heboh ketika sesampainya mereka semua di masa depan. Mereka kemudian bertemu dengan Reborn yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di Sekolah Namimori. Namun, Reborn datang sendiri karena Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya sedang mengikuti pelajaran di sekolahnya. Giotto dan Reborn segera menjelaskan keadaan mereka masing-masing, dan mengangguk mengerti akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mahiro menguap, dirinya masih mengantuk walaupun tidur lebih awal. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu ada apa dan kenapa ia bisa berada di masa depan bersama Anggota Vongola dan Gazelle. Jalan-jalan kali ya? Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar kata masa depan, dan baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di masa depan. Ia menatap sekeliling, ingin berheboh ria, namun Gazelle memberi isyarat untuk diam. Mahiro menggerutu sedikit, namun mengangguk tersenyum puas. Sesungguhnya ia senang bisa ke masa depan seperti ini, dibalik senyumannya dan keegoisannya, ia memiliki fikiran licik untuk kelakuannya disini.

Tentu saja, ia takkan melewatkan kesempatannya disini hanya untuk mengajari si Hibari itu. Ia akan mengunjungi berbagai macam toko kue dan baju untuk membelinya dan menikmatinya di masa kini. Uangnya? Toh nanti ia bertemu dengan Hibari. Jadi mungkin sebagai gurunya ia masih bisa memeras uangnya sebagai ganti untuk pelajaran yang ia berikan mati-matian untuknya.

Sayangnya, Gazelle tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Hibari...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat Namimori berbunyi nyaring dan keras, semua anak bergerombol dan segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas mereka yang seperti biasanya. Dan, sesuai rencana, mereka juga buru-buru mengunjungi target mereka masing-masing untuk memberitahu dan memulai pelajaran.

Alaude menatap Gazelle sambil mendesah keras. Gadis itu, bukannya segera mengikuti yang lainnya, ia malah asyik makan sebuah cake berukuran sedang di salah satu Toko Kue di Kota Namimori. Ia tak mau tahu kalau gadis itu tak bisa bayar. Biar tahu rasa.

"Mm.. Maaf nona dan tuan, bayarannya adalah xxxx-yen.."

"Hmm, tenang saja! Hibari akan datang kesini untuk membayarnya!"Gazelle menjawab sang penjual meskipun kuenya masih tersumbat di giginya.

"Hi-Hibari? Maksud anda Hibari Kyoya? Ti-Tidak perlu menyuruhnya datang kesini, si-silahkan makan sesuka anda tanpa bayar.."Penjual itu meringis ketakutan, membuat Gazelle dan Alaude terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Hey, cepat bodoh. Kau mau pulang cepat kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, lebih baik kita beli baju dulu. Apa kau fikir tidak aneh jika orang-orang disini melihat penampilan kita yang kuno begini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya, mereka telah selesai membeli makanan serta baju. Alaude dan Gazelle kini memakai baju trend masa kini, meskipun Gazelle agak-agak merasa aneh dengan bajunya ini, namun ia tetap mencuekinya.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah ruang Komite Kedisplinan, menemui Hibari. Namun, tiba-tiba, jam Alaude bergetar, membunyikan bahwa ada panggilan dari Giotto.

"Oi, kau duluan saja. Aku pergi dulu untuk menemui Primo."Belum sempat dirinya membalas perkataannya, Alaude sudah hilang dengan cepat dari pandangan matanya. Gazelle menggerutu sedikit, ia lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."Terdengar suara dingin dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat remaja laki-laki yang tampan, model rambutnya sama seperti Alaude namun berwarna hitam, tangannya sedang menopang dagunya di atas meja dan sekarang ia sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan berbagai lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Gazelle dan mengangkat alis.

"Siapa kau herbivor?"

"Uh.. Apa kau Hibari Kyoya?"

"Ya.. Ada perlu apa? Apakah kau siswa disini? Jika itu benar, apakah kau tak pernah berfikir untuk mencari rok yang lebih pendek lagi?"Laki-laki itu berkata sinis melihat ke arah rok Gazelle. Gazelle merona merah dan mulai menjerit.

"A-Aku bukan siswa disini! Dasar _hentai_! Tidak kau, tidak Alaude selalu saja membicarakan pakaianku! Mau kujadikan kain rombengan hah?!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."Hibari mengangkat tonfanya.

"Mari kita duel."Dari luar ruangan, hanya terdengar suara koyakan taring dan tonfa yang berterbangan.

**Tsuzuku :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TBC_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa! Saya ngantuk sekali habis bikin chapter kali ini! Ngomong-ngomong, ada Hibari ya? Wah! Saya paling suka kalau masukkin Hibari ke ff saya, apalagi kalau nanti mengalami cinta segitiga antara Alaude dan Hibari... Hahaha, ngmong-ngomong, masih agak gaje ya tentang penjelasan sepatu roda Gazelle? Wah, bakal susah kalo saya ngejelasin, kalau yang mo ngerti, silahkan nonton Air Gear*Promosi* bagi yang berminat.. Hahaha.. Mohon di review ya.. Dan sankyu bgt buat readers yang sudah mengreview ff ini! Saya sangat berbahagia untuk kalian :D.**

**Salam Mahi-Mahi,**

**Skyking22. Regalia.**


	6. Focke Wulf

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 6 : Focke Wulf**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi (Loh ganti lagi? Hahaha. Gak apa-apa kan Sci-fi, kan bisa sekalian belajar *Loh*)**

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alaude! Kenapa kau pergi sendirian?!"Giotto menatap Alaude heran dan setengah kesal melihat kedatangan Alaude tanpa di hadiri Gazelle. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di dekat Taman Namimori, yang dihiasi oleh sungai yang begitu indah(?). Ia sangat khawatir pada adiknya.

"Ah.."Alaude mengangkat bahu, "Kufikir kau menyuruhku datang tanpa dia. Jadi kutinggalkan dia dengan Hibari."

"HAH?!"Giotto terkesiap mendengar jawaban Alaude yang terdengar tidak peduli. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu membiarkan adik perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat di sayanginya itu ditinggali begitu saja di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya apalagi bersama Hibari!.

"KAU TAU GAK PENERUSMU ITU KAN SADIS SEPANJANG MASA!"Giotto menjerit-jerit seperti orang yang sumpah serapah. G. sampai menutup telinganya karena baru pertama kali mendengar dan melihat Giotto semarah ini.

Alaude hanya mengangkat bahu keheranan, masih menatap Giotto dengan pandangan tak berdosa.

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja."Reborn tiba-tiba menyela, tidak mau keributan ini terus berlanjut, "Gazelle pilihanku, ia pasti datang kesini."

"HIEE! Sebenarnya siapa lagi itu Gazelle-chan?!"Tsuna menyambar, karena masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Aku akan melindungimu kalau gadis itu berbuat macam-macam!"Gokudera menepuk pundak bosnya.

"Tapi, bukankah itu berbahaya? Dino-san saja sudah kewalahan.. Apalagi kalau seorang gadis seperti dia!"

Yamamoto dan guardian yang lainnya tertawa, kecuali Chrome. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup di depan teman-temannya yang semuanya lelaki.

"Ah.. Lihat. Mereka sudah datang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 Menit yang lalu di ruang Komite Kedisplinan..

Gazelle menggerakkan sepatu rodanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghindar dari serangan tonfa Hibari yang terus menerus. Dirinya menyadari, ia sempat terkena serangan laki-laki itu 2 menit yang lalu di pipinya. Rasanya? Jangan ditanya, rasanya seperti kau dilempar oleh besi yang panjang dan kuatnya minta ampun. Memar dan sakit, perih juga yang sekarang menjalar ke kulitnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau pipinya sangat merah saat ini dan saat pulang nanti ia harus merawat kulitnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Bersamaan dengan Hibari, laki-laki itu mendesah kesal karena dirinya baru memberikan serangan, atau tepatnya melukai gadis itu sekali. Padahal ia sudah hampir lelah karena tangannya yang terus menerus menyerang gadis itu, tapi gerakan tubuh gadis itu yang begitu luwes, membuatnya susah untuk mendekatinya, apalagi mengenainya.

Gazelle sedikit mengelap keringatnya, nyatanya ia sudah lelah. Bertarung dengan Hibari bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sepele. Tapi ia tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Inilah permulaan baginya untuk menjadi _tutor _yang akan mengajari Hibari. Ini baru pendekatan pertama, ia tahu kalau muridnya itu mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Alaude. Ia menganut kepercayaan itu, perlahan tapi pasti.

Ia terus berputar, berharap Hibari terkena serangan taringnya yang mulai menjulur ke arah manapun. Untungnya ia beli baju tadi, dan sekarang ia memakai celana pendek di atas lutut, jadi bisa lebih menggerakkan kakinya tanpa kesusahan.

Gadis itu lalu berinsiatif mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang pertama, ia menggerakkan sepatu rodanya dan berputar membentuk lingkaran di lantai ruangan sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. Terdapat bekas lingkaran yang kasar di lantainya, Gazelle berdiam disitu. Hibari kemudian tanpa banyak fikir, ia langsung berlari ke arahnya. Ia fikir gadis itu begitu bodoh dan mungkin kelelahan dan jadinya beristirahat disitu. Ia menuju ke arah lingkaran itu, dan Gazelle pun keluar dari lingkaran itu, menjauhinya. Hibari terkejut dan melihat gadis itu yang sekarang berada di atas mejanya.

"Bodohnya."Gazelle mengatakannya dengan setengah mengejek, "Kau sudah masuk ke perangkapku, Hibari-kun."

"Apa?"Hibari tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menutup matanya karena tiba-tiba dari bekas lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dan seketika, sebuah kekuatan yang besar keluar dari bawah lingkaran itu, menghujamkan berbagai taring-taring kecil ke tubuhnya beberapa kali. Membuatnya kesakitan dan perlahan bajunya robek sedikit.

"Kau.."Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika taring-taring itu sudah menghilang. Gazelle menyeringai, ia lalu membuka jendela ruangan itu dan kemudian berlari kabur dari Hibari. Dan Hibari? Tentu saja ia takkan membiarkan mangsanya kabur begitu saja.

Gazelle bukannya berlari di udara, tapi ia melompat dengan sepatu rodanya. Menggunakkan rumah-rumah penduduk sebagai pijakan jika ia sudah tak kuat terbang. Hibari mendesah, gadis itu begitu cepat. Ia memang tak bisa terbang, tapi ia tidak bodoh.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan Vongola Box-nya dan menyatukannya dengan cincinnya. Mengeluarkan api berwarna ungu dan seketika binatang kecil yang seperti landak itu, _Roll _keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"_Roll, Cambio Forma."Roll_ pun berubah menjadi bola berduri yang besar dan begitu banyak. Hibari pun terus meloncat ke atas bola itu dan berusaha mengejar Gazelle.

Gazelle tersentak, ia tak menyangka muridnya itu sudah bisa menggunakan Vongola Box-nya. Ia sudah tahu semua rahasia tentang Vongola Box para Guardian Vongola yang sekarang. Namun, ia tidak tahu kalau mereka begitu cepat menyerap pelajaran bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Vongola Box tersebut.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari."Hibari terus mengejarnya, membuat Gazelle terus menaikkan kecepatannya berlari menjauh dari Hibari. Kakinya sudah hampir lemas. Keringat terus membanjiri wajah mereka masing-masing. Tapi satupun dari mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Gazelle menghela nafas, ia berharap ada yang menolongnya saat ini. Siapapun hentikan pertarungan ini!. Tapi, ia menghentikan niatnya itu. Ia harus bertarung dengan Hibari sampai selesai.

"Ya ampun, keras kepala amat sih."Gazelle mendesah keras. Ia terus melompat dari gedung ke gedung lain. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat luas di depannya.

"Gawat!"Gazelle menggigit bibirnya dan menjerit ketika melihat sungai yang begitu luas di bawah kakinya. Ia bergetar, keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Ia paling tidak bisa berenang! Bagaimana caranya kalau ia jatuh nanti, tidak, bukan kalau lagi, pasti jatuh! Tidak ada pijakan lagi di sekitarnya. Tidak ada gedung, rumah, ataupun bangunan yang tinggi!.

Sementara Hibari, sepertinya karena terlalu bernafsu mengejar Gazelle, ia tidak melihat ke bawah dan dirinya tiba-tiba terpeleset dari bola berdurinya itu. Hibari menggigit bibir, ia akan jatuh dan ia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya karena _Roll _sudah kelelahan(?). Tapi tak apa, bawahnya adalah sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"TIDAK!"Gazelle segera menarik tubuh Hibari dan memeluknya. Hibari tersentak dan melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membantu musuhmu sendiri?"

"Bukan itu! Aku tak bisa berenang! Bagaimana ini!"Gazelle menjerit ke arah Hibari, bahkan saat mereka mau terjatuhpun, dirinya masih bisa menarik kerah Hibari.

"Aku tidak peduli. Salahmu sendiri tak bisa berenang."

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati ya! Kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini, nafasmu bakal tak bisa diatur dan kau pasti tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu dalam kecepatan seperti itu!"Gadis itu terengah-engah dan sempat menangis.

"Lalu kau sendiri mau bagaimana?!"Hibari kehilangan kontrolnya.

Gazelle menggigit bibir, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PRIMO! Lihat ke atas! Bukankah itu Gazelle dan Hibari?!"G. berteriak untuk menyadarkan Giotto yang hampir saja memukul Alaude karena kesal. Giotto segera menoleh dan menjerit.

"AH! Benar! TU-TUNGGU! Dia akan jatuh! Bodoh! Padahal ia tak bisa berenang, aku harus segera menolongnya!"Primo segera berlari, namun Reborn menahannya.

"Reborn?!"

"Diamkan saja Primo. Gazelle tidak bodoh, percayalah."Dia tersenyum, serta merta menekankan setiap kata-katanya agar lebih membuat Giotto percaya. Giotto menaikkan alisnya, sebenarnya ia masih ragu, tapi ia berhasil mundur selangkah.

"Lagipula.."Mahiro yang sedari tadi diam, kini menyeringai, "Gazelle sudah kuajari bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini.."

Giotto menelan ludah.

Bagaimanapun.. Kalau adiknya sampai mati, Reborn dan Mahiro akan ia bunuh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menggigit bibir, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan!

Ia berfikir dengan cepat, tidak, ia harus berkonsentrasi dan tenang agar mendapat kunci utama untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Ia berfikir keras, dan tidak sia-sia, ia segera mendapat ide.

"Hibari-kun! Berapa detik kita akan jatuh?!"Gazelle segera bertanya.

"Ha?"

"Berapa detik?!"

"Mungkin.. 10 detik?"Hibari mengira-ngira, tapi ia bukan orang bodoh jadi ia tahu pasti jawabannya benar. Dilihatnya Gazelle sedikit senang dengan jawabannya.

"10 detik?!"Gazelle terdengar serak, "Jika kita bisa menggabungkan kekuatan kita, waktunya lebih dari cukup!"

"Apa?"Hibari masih terlihat bingung. Tidak percaya dengan Gazelle.

"Hibari-kun, cepat gabungkan cincin Vongola-mu ke Vongola Box-mu! Aku perlu kekuatanmu! CEPAT!"

Masih tidak mengerti, namun ia menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Vongola Box-nya dan menggabungkannya dengan cincinnya. Setelah itu, keluarlah api berwarna ungu dan Gazelle tersenyum. Ia segera mengaktifkan sepatu rodanya dan Hibari terkejut ketika api berwarna ungu dari Vongola Box-nya terhisap ke sepatu roda Gazelle.

"Pengisian selesai!"Gazelle segera menoleh, ia lalu membelakangi Hibari, "Hibari-kun! Peganganlah padaku! Cepat!"

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menuruti segala perintahmu?"Hibari terdengar kesal.

"Sudah lakukan saja! Kau masih mau hidup kan?! Peluk perutku, bodoh!"Hibari tidak bisa menanggapi kata-katanya, ia mendesah keras. Ia lalu memeluk perut Gazelle atau singkatnya berpegangan. Namun, ia sedikit kesal karena rambut Gazelle yang panjang berterbangan mengenai wajah Hibari.

"P-PRIMO! LIHAT! MEREKA MALAH BERMESRAAN DI UDARA?! Apa mereka sudah saling mencintai dan menikmati kemesraan itu sebelum mereka mati?!"G. memerah dan berteriak ke Giotto ketika melihat Gazelle dan Hibari melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ha?! Tidak! Bukan itu! Enak saja!"Giotto pun memerah melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian lihat saja nanti."Mahiro menyeringai, "Itu kekuatan Gazelle. Percayalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 Detik lagi mereka akan menyentuh air. Namun, Gazelle tenang-tenang saja, bahkan Hibari bisa mendengar suara jantung gadis itu yang berdebar-debar. Hibari menggigit bibir, apakah ia bisa percaya dengan gadis itu?

2 Detik berlalu, tapi mereka tidak merasakan tubuh mereka yang masuk ke dalam air!

"Wohooooooooo! _Sugoooi_!"Suara Gazelle membuat Hibari tersentak, ia lalu melihat ke bawah,.. Ia tidak percaya.. Sepatu rodanya..

Sepatu rodanya tidak menyentuh air!

"Jadi ini yang pernah diajari Mahiro! Ini sangat menyenangkan! _Sugoooi ne, _Hibari-kun!"Dia terdengar sangat senang. Hibari membiaskan matanya dengan ketidakpercayaan sihir gadis itu.

"Rodamu.. tidak menyentuh air..? Sihir?"

"_Chigau desu yo! _Biar kujelaskan, perbedaan suhu udara dan air sungai ini menciptakan kepadatan berbeda di atmosfer. Batas itu, menangkap permukaan angin yang menyebar di atas air seperti tirai!"Gazelle menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat, nyatanya, gadis itu memang pintar. Hibari sedikit tersenyum, mungkin ia bisa perlahan-lahan mempercayai gadis itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hibari-kun! Aku akan menambah kecepatan!"Hibari tidak menolak, ia menutup matanya dan segera memegang erat perut Gazelle. Gazelle sebenarnya entah kenapa agak berdebar-debar dipeluk oleh Hibari, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Dan, semua yang berada di dekat sungai itu tidak percaya dan terpesona dengan kekuatan Gazelle. Reborn dan Mahiro tersenyum.

"Nah kan?"Seru keduanya bersamaan.

"He-hebat! Roda Gazelle tidak menyentuh air!"G. dan Giotto pun ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Gazelle-chan memang hebat! Tapi aku tak percaya melihat Hibari-san memeluk seorang gadis!"Tsuna tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha! Gazelle-chan kan memang cantik ya! Mungkin tipe Hibari kali!"Yamamoto tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna. Asari melihat ke arah Yamamoto setelah mendengar hal itu.

_'Dia punya selera yang sama denganku.'_Asari bergumam di dalam hatinya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Mahiro, Mahiro!"Ketika sudah mendekati mereka, Gazelle berteriak, "Ini yang kau ajari kan! Ini memang hebat! Sangat menakjubkan! Aku merasa seperti tidak terkalahkan!"

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada saudaramu ini, Gazelle!"Mahiro membalasnya dengan perkataan yang keras, membuat Gazelle tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hibari-kun au jalan-jalan sebentar ya! Perkenalan pertama dengan _tutor_ dan murid! _Jaa ne!"_Gazelle melambaikan tangannya ke arah semua. Mereka membalasnya dengan riang, namun, Mahiro mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalian jangan senang dulu. Kalian fikir roda Gazelle akan bertahan lama seperti itu terus?"

Semuanya terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka berteriak.

"GAZELLEEEEEEEEEEE! KEMBALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huek!"Gazelle memuntahkan beberapa air, dan Hibari membantunya dengan menepuk dadanya dan punggungnya. Nyatanya, perkataan Mahiro benar. Roda Gazelle tidak bertahan lama, dan di tengah perjalanan, rodanya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja dan mereka terjatuh ke air, singkat : tenggelam. Hibari terkejut dan segera menyelam, namun ia ingat bahwa Gazelle tidak bisa berenang. Ia segera menolongnya meskipun bajunya sudah basah kuyup.

Hibari menggertakan giginya. Padahal ia fikir ia sudah mulai mempercayai gadis itu, tapi nyatanya sekarang berkurang 1 %. Gazelle yang sudah di darat, ia menatap Hibari.

"Aduh, maaf ya. Kau jadi basah kuyup seperti itu.."Gazelle tertawa garing.

"Huh. Ini gara-gara kau. Kau tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganku, mengajakku bertarung dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang menerima akibatnya."Hibari mendecakkan lidahnya sebal.

"Ehhh! Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu namaku ya? Atau sudah? Belum ya?"

"Aku tahu, dari herbivor-herbivor yang tadi bahwa namamu Gazelle."

"Eh iya.. Aku belum menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku kesini, ya?"Gazelle lalu menatap Hibari dan berdiri, "Ayo kita perkenalkan diri kita masing-masing, mulai dariku ya."

"Namaku Gazelle de Villia, saudara dari Sawada Giotto atau kau sekarang mengenal penerusnya yaitu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aku berasal dari masa lalu, mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi bukakakan pintu hatimu untuk percaya. Ehm, maaf, mari kita berkenalan yang lebih normal. Aku kesini untuk menjadi _tutor-_mu bersama Alaude untuk menyempurnakan kekuatanmu. Ya?"Gazelle segera menyerahkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Bukannya menjabat tangannya, Hibari malah memukul tangannya. Gazelle menjerit.

"Hey, sakit tahu!"

"Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan dan sebenarnya berat hati untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai Cloud Guardian Vongola."Hibari lalu berbalik dan sedikit menjauhi Gazelle.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?! KIta belum sele-"

"Aku mau pulang."Tidak mau mendengar ocehan Gazelle, ia menyambar, "Ngomong-ngomong, pakaian dalammu kelihatan. Aku malas melihat dadamu yang rata itu."Hibari berlari dan segera meninggalkannya.

Gazelle segera melihat ke arah bajunya, dan wajanya mulai padam. Ia menjerit.

"DASAR BODOOOOH! ALAUDE DAN PENERUSNYA SAMA SAJA! E-eh, tapi memang dadaku serata itu! Sialan! Sudah 3 orang yang bilang begitu! Huh!"Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Namun, ia berhenti sebentar.

"Eh... Ngomong-ngomong.. Ini dimana ya.?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku! Wah, maaf nge-updatenya pagi-pagi! Hahaha.. Saya sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena kadang-kadang cerita ini sudah berubah genre beberapa kali dan kadang ceritanya langusng lompat ke hal yang tidak jelas. Tapi, saya harap Minna-san bisa menikmatinya..**

**Oh iya, maaf ya kalau saya baru membalas review Minna-san sekalian.. Dan, ini untuk balasannya :) :**

**- gale. frost18 : ****Uwaa! Makasih banget ya kamu selalu mengreview ceritaku (loh berubah jadi aku)! Aku terharu melihatnya..*Nyolong tisu dari kamar emak*. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, boleh kupanggil Gale-chan? :D.**

**- Mautauaja : ****Iya, terima kasih sudah menyukai ceritaku ini ya.. *senyum-senyumgaje*. Oh, iya, btw kamu kupanggil apa? Aku kan kepo.. ahahaa..**

**- YuuChan-neesan :**** Iya, aku sudah melanjutkannya untuk dirimu dan semua kakak... :).**

**- ichiru. kiryuxkurenai : ****Gazelle gak kasihan, dia cuma gak dapet keberuntungannya saat ini, *loh*.**

**- ShanaMato : ****Gak apa-apa kan? Daripada cerita ini kuarahin ke Sadako? *hyaa*. **

**Intinya, saya sangat bersyukur punya readers yang membaca cerita saya dan meng-reviewnya.. Juga terima kasih yang sudah membaca, tapi gak review.. :D**

**Terima kasih, Minna-san!**

**Skyking22. Regalia.**


	7. Trick 2 : Bloody Fang

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 7 : Trick 2 : Bloody Fang**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menyesap kopinya yang hangat sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Dimanakah dia sekarang? Reborn menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Tsuna. Ia lalu meminjam kamar kosong di rumahnya. Kenapa ia bisa selamat? Mahiro yang menemukannya sedang tidur diatas rerumputan yang cukup lama. Gadis itu sedikit masuk angin, tapi sekarang sudah mulai baikan. Para guardian yang lain terpaksa menyewa penginapan di dekat Sekolah Namimori.

Gadis itu lalu melihat sebuah ponsel dekat mejanya, ia berfikir licik dan segera mengambil ponsel itu. Ia lalu membongkarnya, dan ia langsung mengetahui kalau ponsel itu milik Hibari. Belum sampai 5 menit, dirinya sudah bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik dari ponsel Hibari. Hanya berisikan lagu Mars Namimori dan pesan-pesan yang tidak berguna. Namun, matanya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah video lagu. Di dalam video itu, terdapat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya berumur 13 tahun sedang memainkan sebuah piano dengan lagu yang indah. Siapa wanita ini? Kekasih Hibari-kah?. Gazelle dengan cepat menyukai lagunya. Ia tersenyum, dia akan mencari lagu itu. Gadis itu lalu menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa ponsel Hibari bisa berada disana?

Ia mengambil kopinya kembali, menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia meminumnya perlahan, aliran kopi yang hangat dengan lembut menelusuri tenggorokannya. Ia tersenyum samar, kehangatannya benar-benar seperti sudah kembali. Ia menutup matanya, lalu menghabiskan kopinya. Setelah itu, ia menguap dan segera tidur tanpa mengembalikan cangkir kopinya ke tempat cucian. Nyatanya, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah. Ia akan mengembalikannya besok dan meminta maaf.

Besok?

Matanya terbuka lebar dari persiapan tidurnya. Besok.. Besok kan!

Tugasnya dan Alaude untuk mengajari Hibari!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Jangan memulainya dengan berkelahi dong!"Gazelle menjerit kesakitan ketika Hibari memukulnya dengan tonfanya saat ia dan Alaude sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Gadis itu, kini ia memakai seragam Namimori yang dipinjamkan oleh sahabat Tsuna, Kyoko Sasagawa. Roknya begitu pendek dan mengharuskan Gazelle untuk memakai celana pendek didalamnya. Ia mengira, Hibari sudah sedikit lembut padanya, tapi tidak!

"Kau kuat dan kau _tutor_-kan? Perlihatkan padaku kekuatanmu itu."Hibari menyerangnya kembali, padahal Gazelle belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Gazelle berteriak dan segera berlindung di balik Alaude, membuat Hibari berhenti menyerangnya.

"Gadis itu lemah. Biar menarik, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati duluan."Hibari menyeringai sambil menggerakkan tonfanya kepada Alaude, tapi Alaude berhasil menghindar dan untungnya ia sudah cepat menaruh dengan kasar Gazelle di pundaknya.

"Berhenti. Aku disini hanya untuk mengetes kekuatanmu, bukan untuk mengajarimu. Gadis idiot inilah yang akan mengajarimu."Alaude menurunkan tubuh Gazelle dan melemparkannya ke arah Hibari dan itu membuat tubuh mereka jatuh bersama-sama, sampai-sampai Gazelle merasa lututnya begitu memar.

"Menjauh!"Hibari memukul Gazelle sehingga pipinya memerah dan mendorongnya. Gazelle menjerit lagi.

"KALIAN INI MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?! Alaude, aku tahu kau hanya ditugaskan seperti itu, tapi tidak usah melemparku! Dan kau, Hibari Kyoya! Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada _tutor- _mu ini ya!"Gazelle menarik kerah Hibari dengan pandangan yang sangat kesal. Hibari lalu menendangnya, namun sayangnya Gazelle sudah mengaktifkan sepatu rodanya dan menghindari serangan itu.

"Alaude!"Suara Giotto terdengar dari kejauhan, membuat mereka bertiga menengok ke arahnya. Giotto lalu menghampiri Alaude dan menanyakannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberi tesnya?"

"Ini baru dimulai."Alaude menyeringai, lalu menatap Gazelle, "Kuserahkan padamu."Alaude lalu berlari dan segera kabur. Gazelle memanggil kakaknya.

"Giotto-nii-san! Bagaimana denganku?! Kau akan meninggalkanku juga?!"Giotto hanya nyengir dan segera meninggalkan Gazelle dan Hibari.

Sepertinya, Alaude sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Hibari-kun! Ayo kita latihan! Aku bisa dimarahi!"Gazelle mendesah berkali-kali pada Hibari setelah kejadian tersebut. Hibari hanya tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruang Komite Kedisplinan. Dia ingin istirahat.

"Hey!"Gazelle kembali menganggunya, membuat Hibari kesal dan segera menoleh sambil memberikan _death glare_ padanya.

"Kalau kau berisik lagi, maka kau akan kugigit sampai mati."

"Gigit saja! Ayo kembali ke atap! Kita akan latihan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat."

"Keras kepala! Kau itu- Tunggu! Asap apa ini..?"Gazelle dan Hibari memperhatikan sekeliling ketika mereka melihat sebuah asap berwarna ungu tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana. Gazelle kemudian memegang pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing, demikian juga dengan Hibari. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya pun runtuh tiba-tiba dan tertidur di lantai.

Melihat mereka yang pingsan, sebuah tawa yang keras memenuhi ruangan tersebut..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengucek matanya agar dirinya sadar akan pingsannya. Setelah sedikit sadar, ia terbelalak bukan main melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Belum sempat ia melihat semua apa yang ada diruangan itu, ia lebih tersentak lagi melihat Hibari yang sudah berada di depannya.

Merasa gadis itu sudah bangun, Hibari menatapnya, "Kau sudah bangun..?"

"Di-Dimana ini?!"Gazelle segera mendesak Hibari. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia dan HIbari sekarang. Ruangan yang ia tempati, gelap dan kosong. Tidak ada apapun.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kita ada disini. Tapi, aku mendapat satu petunjuk kalau kita ada di Kyoto."Hibari menjawabnya sambil memperlihatkannya telunjuknya ke arah jendela. Gazelle bangkit dan segera melihatnya, benar, banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang diatas sana dan ada tulisan Kyoto di setiap petunjuk jalan. Tepatnya, ruangan ini berada di bawah sebuah jembatan dan sepi.

"Dan.. Pintunya terkunci. Sepertinya ada penghalang yang hebat."Ah, benar, Gazelle terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu yang amat berisik berulang kali, ternyata Hibari yang terus-terusan berusaha untuk merusak pintunya dengan tonfanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau lelah, biar aku saja."Gazelle mengencangkan sepatu rodanya dan mendekati Hibari.

"Hn, jangan berlagak sombong."Hibari mendesis.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu kekuatanku? Sepertinya kau sudah pernah kuperlihatkan, dan kali ini akan kubiarkan kau melihat kekuatanku yang kedua kalinya."Gazelle menyeringai sambil bersiap-siap untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Menjauh."Hibari hanya mengikuti perintahnya dan menjauh sedikit.

"Kalau kau gagal kali ini, aku takkan pernah mengikutimu lagi."

"Jangan meremehkanku, awan kecil!"Gazelle dengan cepat berlari dan menendang pintu itu berkali-kali dengan sepatu rodanya begitu keras. Suara berisik ditimbulkannya, namun pintu itu masih saja tidak roboh.

"Hnn.. Coba kita lihat sampai kapan kau berusaha.."Hibari menyilangkan tangannya. Mendengar suara Hibari, Gazelle tambah bersemangat.

"_Damare!"_Gazelle akhirnya kembali bernafas, Hibari bisa melihat sepatu rodanya yang bercahaya.

"Bloody Road.. Saucer Crush!"Gazelle sudah seperti setan yang terus-terusan menendang pintu itu dengan nafsu gilanya. Hibari merasakan kekuatan yang begitu kuat, pintu itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Gazelle berhenti dan menatap Hibari.

"Masih tidak mau, _Hi-ba-ri-kun?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle dan Hibari akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama dengan keheningan yang panjang. Begitu sulit, mereka harus berjalan yang jauh agar mencapai jembatan itu. Setelah mereka sampai, Gazelle sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan duduk di sekitar jalanan. Ia lalu kembali ke masalah utama.

"Hibari-kun! Jadinya bagaimana caranya kita pulang?! Aku tak punya uang sama sekali, kau punya tidak?!"

"Tertinggal di rumahku."

"Uuh.. Kau punya kenalan disini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau punya ponsel?"

"Punya, tapi tertinggal di rumah."

"Ah, bodoh!"Gazelle menepuk kepalanya, "_Chikushou!"_

Hibari hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bosan, ia menguap dan menutup matanya. Sementara Gazelle berfikir keras, berusaha mencari ide bagaimana caranya mereka pulang. Ia tidak mungkin mengemis di jalanan, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?!.

Ia menengok ke arah Hibari sedikit, dan.. semakin ia melihatnya, semakin darahnya naik drastis.

"OI! Kau malah tidur! Bantu aku dong! Kau mau mati kelaparan disini?!"

Hibari hanya membuka matanya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Duuh.. Apa ya..."Gazelle menggigit bibir, yang pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mencari uang untuk bisa pulang ke Namimori. Jarak Kyoto dan Namimori lumayan jauh, mengharuskan mereka naik kereta untuk pulang kesana. Namun, ia mendapat ide setelah ia mendengar suatu melodi yang indah. Suara piano..

Ia sedikit menatap pinggiran jalan yang ada di sebelah kirinya, dimana melodi itu berbunyi. Ah, pemain piano jalanan? Ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang sedang memainkan piano di pinggir jalan, orang-orang berkerumun melihatnya. Bertepuk tangan dan memberikan uang setelah kakek tua itu berhenti memainkan pianonya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan lagu yang terdapat di dalam video Hibari kemarin. Ia sudah mencarinya dan sudah menghafal liriknya. Pianonya bahkan ia sudah hafal. Gadis itu memang cepat menyerap pelajaran, apalagi tentang musik.

Ia tersenyum samar, ia mendapat sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Dia akan memohon agar kakek tua itu meminjamkannya pianonya dan akan memainkannya ambil bernyanyi agar menarik perhatian pengunjung. Toh, suaranya amat bagus, begitu kata guru-guru yang pernah mengajarinya. Setelah itu, ia (mungkin) akan mendapatkan uang dan berbagi dengan kakek tua itu dan segera pulang.

"Hibari-kun! Aku dapat ide! Ayo ikut aku!"Gazelle segera menarik tangan Hibari dan berlari. Hibari hanya menaikkan alis dan ikut berlari. Keduanya berhenti di tempat kakek tua itu. Sepertinya, para penonton sudah banyak yang pergi. Gazelle tersenyum cerah, ia lalu berbisik ke arah kakek itu. Kakek tua itu terlihat terkejut, namun ia membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Sementara Hibari masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gazelle.

"Baiklah, ini kupinjamkan.."Kakek tua itu berseru dan segera duduk di bangku dekat pianonya. Hibari pun mengikutinya duduk. Gazelle berdiri dan menatap piano itu. Ia juga duduk, namun untuk memainkan pianonya. Gazelle pun memulai, ia membuka mulutnya.

**"...**_**There's a song that's inside of my soul. **_

_**Ada sebuah lagu dalam jiwaku**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again **_

_**Ini salah satu yang ku coba untuk menulisnya lagi dan lagi**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold. **_

_**Aku terjaga dalam dingin yang tak terbatas**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

_**Tapi kau bernyanyi untukku berulang kali**_

_**So, I lay my head back down. **_

_**Jadi, ku baringkan kembali kepalaku**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray **_

_**Dan ku angkat tangan dan berdoa**_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **_

_**Untuk menjadi milikmu saja, ku berdoa, hanya menjadi milikmu**_

_**I know now you're my only hope.**_

_**Aku tahu sekarang kau satu2nya harapanku.."**_

Hibari membelalakkan matanya. Lagu itu.. Suara itu.. Musik itu.. Sama persis dengan yang dimainkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya!

Ia menatap gadis itu, yang kini tengah menutup matanya sambil bernyanyi. Rambutnya yang panjang.. Kulitnya yang putih.. Entah kenapa.. Juga sama persis dengan gadis yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.. Hibari mengucek matanya, ini bukan halusinasi. Benar, ini bukan halusinasi.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika lagu dari gadis itu juga berhenti, dilihatnya penonton semakin banyak dan bertepuk tangan, memberikan uang mereka. Gazelle berdiri dan tersenyum, diikuti kakek tua yang disebelahnya. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebenarnya.. siapa gadis itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiyaaa! Akhirnya kita bisa pulang!"Teriak Gazelle sambil menggenggam tangan Hibari setelah mereka sampai di stasiun, tempat mereka akan naik kereta kembali ke Namimori. Mereka akan pulang. Gazelle pun sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakek tua tersebut dan membagi uangnya. Hibari masih saja melamun.

"Jangan melamun terus! Ayo kita naik!"Seru Gazelle yang membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Mereka lalu segera menaiki kereta tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk. Untunglah kereta itu tidak terlalu ramai, membuat mereka sedikit nyaman. Keduanya duduk dan beristirahat.

"Hei, herbivor.."Hibari bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai setengah perjalanan, "Aku-"

Belum sempat Hibari menyelesaikan perkatannya, sebuah guncangan yang hebat terasa di dalam kereta mereka. Hibari tersentak dan segera bangkit, tadi ia mendengar bahwa semua penumpang berteriak, namun tiba-tiba hening kembali. Mereka semua.. Tertidur?

"A-Ada apa ini?! Kenapa keretanya berhenti?! Dan- Siapa kau?!"Gazelle menjerit dan Hibari menoleh ke arahnya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang memegang sebuah _trident_. Laki-laki itu tertawa, dan sepertinya Gazelle ingat tawa ini, namun agak berbeda.

"Kufufufu.. Kita bertemu lagi, Hibari Kyoya."Mukuro Rokudo! Hibari menggertakkan giginya, ia segera berlari ke depan gadis itu untuk melindunginya. Entah kenapa, fikirannya terasa aneh setiap melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Aku yang menyebabkan semua. Semua penumpang dan kalian berdua akan selamat apabila kalian berhasil mengalahkanku.. Kufufufu.."

"Jadi kau yang menculik kami?!"Gazelle melangkahkan kakinya selangkah.

"Tentu saja, Ga-Ze-LLe-Chan.."Mukuro sekejap sudah berada di sebelah Gazelle dan menyentuh dagunya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang pemilik sepatu roda Raja Taring itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"Hibari menendang Mukuro, membuat laki-laki itu terhempas sedikit, namun ia berhasil bangkit.

"Kufufu.. Ada apa ini, Hibari-kun? Jangan-jangan kau telah jatuh cinta terhadap nenek moyangmu ini?"

_HA? Nenek moyang? Apa maksudnya coba?_

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!"Hibari mengejar Mukuro dan Mukuro tentu saja sudah siap melayaninya. Mukuro tidak bodoh, ia lalu menggunakkan ilusinya untuk membuat ilusi dirinya sebanyak mungkin. Hibari tersentak, terlalu banyak!

Namun, ia tak patah semangat. Ia terus menyerang ilusinya dengan tonfanya, namun ilusi itu bukanlah seperti jurus seribu bayangan, yang langsung hilang begitu saja. Ilusi itu kuat, sama seperti yang aslinya.

10..

25...

67...

100..

Keringat Hibari mengucur, ilusi itu tak kunjung habis, malah bertambah banyak. Ia terengah-engah. Gazelle menatap Mukuro marah, ia lalu membantu Hibari.

"Aku tak mengerti apa tujuanmu.. Tapi untuk melukai Hibari-kun, kau takkan kumaafkan!"Gazelle menyeringai sambil mengangkat sepatu rodanya, menendang semua ilusi Mukuro dengan segenap kekuatannya. Namun, berapakalipun ia mencoba, ilusi itu tak bisa hilang..!

"Apa?! Menyebalkan!"Gazelle mengeluarkan tinjunya, namun salah satu ilusi Mukuro memukulnya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia terhempas.

"Kufufufu.. Sudah kelelahan ya..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Maa..ii.."_Gazelle menggigit perban yang berada di kaki kanannya. Kakinya memang sempat di perban kemarin, bukan karena ada yang terluka. Tapi, ia mempunyai rencana. Ia sudah menyiapkannya, sebenarnya untuk melatih Hibari, namun karena orang yang bernama Mukuro itu keras kepala, ia jadi harus menggunakannya saat itu juga.

"Kufufufu... Ada apa, Gazelle-chan..?"

"_Iie.._ Aku hanya senang mendapatkan musuh yang lebih kuat dariku.. Itu membuatku semangat.."Seru Gazelle sambil melepaskan perbannya. Terlihat sebuah _bagram (_inti roda) setelah ia melepas perbannya. Ia memang menyimpannya disitu. Hibari yang sudah kelelahan itu menengok ke arahnya setelah gadis itu menghampirinya. Berjongkok sambil memperhatikannya.

"A..Apa..?"

"_KONO YAROU!"_Gazelle menampar Hibari berkali-kali hingga wajah laki-laki berhati dingin itu hampir memar dan berdarah, "Kufikir kau kuat, nyatanya kau tak bisa melindungiku! Berlagak sok keren, pada akhirnya kau kalah!"Gazelle menutup matanya dan berdiri, menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau cuma awan tidak berguna kalau sendirian! Makanya, jangan pernah sombong pada dirimu sendiri! Kau bisa berguna kalau kau menggabungkan kekuatanmu denganku dan mengalahkan Mukuro!"Gazelle berkata sinis sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Hibari. Hibari tertegun, namun ia membalas sambutan tangan itu dan Gazelle membantunya berdiri.

"Kemarikan cincinmu!"Gazelle dengan cepat memaksa melepaskan cincin Hibari dari jarinya. Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu sangat lemas sekarang. Namun, melihat wajah gadis itu, ia kembali semangat dan dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya menuruti segala perintahnya. Gadis itu.. Mirip sekali..

Gazelle mendengus dan segera memasang cincin itu di selipan _bagram_-nya. Ia kemudian mengganti _bagram_-nya yang lama dengan itu. Gazelle menyeringai, terlihat asap ungu yang begitu tebal keluar dari sepatu rodanya. Hibari pun terkejut.

"Ini baru.. Kekuatan bersama!"Gazelle berlari ke depan, matanya sudah seperti setan yang mencari ribuan mangsa. Begitu bercahaya, sama seperti sepatu rodanya sekarang.

"Bloody Fang.. Infinity Cloud!"Gazelle menggerakkan sepatu rodanya seperti sebuah garis yang panjang di udara. Garis itu lalu megeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, sama seperti kemarin, namun kali ini lebih kuat.

Mukuro yang asli, terkesiap melihat kekuatan tersebut. Kedua lelaki itu bisa melihat taring Gazelle yang berlapiskan es. Sepertinya berasal dari cincin Hibari.

"Taringnya.."Hibari membelalakkan matanya, "Dilapisi es..?"

"HAH! Sudah kubilang! Kalau bersama-sama itu lebih baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, lihat dirimu sekarang, Mukuro-kun! Keadaannya terbalik sekarang!"Gazelle tertawa sadis melihat tubuh asli Mukuro yang sekarang sedang membungkuk kelelahan. Gazelle sudah menghabiskan semua musuhnya, keringat mengucuri pelipisnya. Memang lelah, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan!.

Ia juga sudah mengembalikan cincinnya pada Hibari setelah selesai. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Mukuro tersenyum.

"Tugasku.. sudah selesai kan, Alaude?"

"HA?"Keduanya bingung bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Alaude, Giotto dan Mahiro muncul dari belakang kereta. Penumpang yang berada di dalam kereta pun sepertinya sudah terbangun, tidak, mereka cuma pura-pura pingsan!. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?!

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku tak mengerti.. Kenapa kalian ada disini?! Jangan-jangan kalian ini ilusi buatan Mukuro?!"

"Tidak, tidak, Gazelle! Kami ini asli, biar kujelaskan, kalian diculik dan dibawa ke Kyoto, lalu Mukuro yang menantang kalian, penumpang yang pingsan, semuanya BOHONG! Ya, semuanya bohong! Itu cuma tes kalian yang diberikan Alaude untuk mengetes pertahanan dan kedekatan kalian! Dan, kau tahu..? Hibari lulus! Selamat ya!"Hibari menatap Giotto tidak percaya.. Jadi semua ini..?

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! BODOH! Kalian ini membuatku susah! Apalagi saat semua penumpang pingsan! Aku ketakutan! Kufikir aku akan ikut mati seperti mereka!"

"Mati?"Alaude mengangkat alis, "Kau bilang pingsan, tapi sekarang mati?"

"Ya! Kufikir ada bom bunuh diri disini!"

"Ha?"

Gazelle menjelaskan, "Kufikir ini seperti kejadian yang terjadi di daerah Timur Tengah saat tahun 1994. Tapi, waktu itu bus. Bom bunuh diri yang dipakai oleh pembajak bus, sepertinya telah menghancurkan bagian depan bus.. Penumpang yang sekilas terlihat tidak terluka, sebenarnya tewas terlelap.."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu ada kejadian seperti itu.."Giotto manggut-manggut.

"Gelombang Stasioner hantaman ledakan datang dari satu arah bagaikan gelombang, tapi kekuatannya berfluktuasi. Tapi, kalau ada yang memantulkan gelombang tersebut, kedua gelombang akan tumpang tindih dan beresonansi sehingga menghasilkan kekuatan yang besar.."Gazelle berhenti menjelaskan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum ketika Mahiro memberikan sebotol air minum kepadanya, dan melanjutkan, "Kenyataannya, para penumpang bus mati dengan paru-paru yang pecah akibat gelombang stasioner yang dihasilkan dinding bus.."

"Satu hal yang kau lupakan, disana terjadi juga fenomena _Boiling Effect_ yang sama dengan ledakan dalam air pada paru-paru.."Mahiro menyambung perkataannya. Nyatanya, saudara kembar itu sama pintarnya.

"Hmm.. Kau cukup pintar juga."Alaude bergumam tipis.

"Eh.. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hibari dan Mukuro?"

"Hah, kau tak tahu ya.. Mereka itu kan musuh yang pertarungannya tidak bakal ada habis-habisnya.. Mungkin mereka sedang berkejar-kejaran sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YATTA, MINNA-SAN! Saya berhasil menyelesaikannya! Ahahah, maaf ya kalau di chapter ini agak2 gaje ceritanya, tapi chapter berikutnya bakal lebih saya banyakin romancenya! *Nosebleed*. Gimana Sci-Fi nya? Aneh ya? Gomen kalo banyak yg typho.. Saya ngerjainnya kebut-kebutan karena kakak saya ngotot minta pinjem ni komputer.. Oke! Silakan di review minna-san! Dan, sankyu buat yang udah! Jaa ne!**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia.¬¬**


	8. Fragmented Memories

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 8 : Fragmented Memories**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari's P.O.V.**

Aku menyeret kakiku yang sangat lelah ke rumah. Setelah kejadian tadi, Mukuro langsung menghilang dan semuanya pulang bersama. Sebenarnya, aku benci keramaian. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sewaktu keretanya berjalan kembali, laki-laki yang bernama Mahiro itu malah duduk di kursi yang sama denganku. Sementara gadis bodoh itu, duduk bersama dengan Alaude dan sepanjang jalan gadis itu hanya marah-marah tidak jelas. Giotto masih kutoleransi karena ia tertidur dan dia tak menimbulkan keributan. Tapi si Mahiro sialan itu, terus mengoceh sambil memakan semua hidangan yang di sediakan oleh kereta, membuatku kesal. Tapi, entah kenapa, tubuhku benar-benar lemas dari kemarin. Kenapa ini?

Aku lalu membuka pintu rumahku dan terlihat Kusakabe yang memasang muka sok khawatir padaku. Aku memandanganya kesal dan berharap ia pergi dari hadapanku. Laki-laki tua itu bergidik ngeri dan segera meninggalkanku karena kelakuanku. Masa bodoh.

Aku membuka dasiku dan melepaskannya dengan kasar. Aku mengusap kepalaku, aku harus mandi sekarang agar tubuhku menjadi lebih segar. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan bajuku perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Setelah airnya kunyalakan, aku bisa merasakan air yang meluncur dari atas kepalaku, menelusuri rambutku dan ke tubuhku. Air.. Ah, rasanya aku jadi teringat pada kejadian yang belum lama ini..

Saat, Ya, saat gadis itu tiba-tiba memelukku saat aku mau jatuh. Saat ia bilang bahwa ia tak bisa berenang dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide yang tidak jelas. Gadis itu..

Benar-benar.. Mirip.

Rambutnya memang berbeda warna, namun matanya yang berkilauan itu sangat mirip dengannya, aku bahkan mengira bahwa dirinya hidup kembali..

Dirinya?

Ya. Dirinya.

Kakakku satu-satunya, Hibari Chinatsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Aku selalu.. Sendirian.."

Suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara pangeran yang dingin dan lembut, membuat setiap jantung para gadis di kelas Tsuna berdebar-debar.

"Tapi.. Kini ada kau.. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu.."

Gadis yang berdiri di depan orang tersebut menggigit bibir tak tahan, jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu juga melihat wajah orang di depannya.

"Kau.. Takkan kulepaskan lagi..."

"WAAAAAAAAH! Hebat sekali, Gazelle-chan! Kau padahal murid baru disini, tapi kemampuan aktingmu benar-benar kereen!"Seru Saki, salah satu guru bahasa Tsuna yang sekarang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. Ya, benar, suara itu adalah suara Gazelle. Saat ia memasuki kelasnya, Saki tiba-tiba iseng menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sebuah peran dalam drama percintaan. Gazelle segera menyetujuinya karena ia begitu menyukai drama, tapi ia langsung menolak mentah-mentah ketika ia mendapatkan peran menjadi seorang lelaki yang bersuara sangat keren. Dia disuruh memakai rambut remaja laki-laki palsu, dan semua murid perempuan yang berada di kelas itu hampir mimisan melihatnya. Nyatanya, Gazelle juga pantas menjadi laki-laki.

Gazelle mendengus, mentang-mentang dadanya yang paling rata, ia jadi mendapatkan peran tak senonoh. Ia menggertakkan giginya, ia segera menyelesaikan drama itu dan membuang wignya entah kemana. Ia lalu membolos pelajaran, merasa kesal.

Kenapa sih semua orang terlalu mempermasalahkan tubuhnya?!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 hari mereka berdua menjalani latihan itu.

Gazelle tersenyum tipis saat pagi datang menjemputnya. Ia lalu mengingat latihannya bersama Hibari. Laki-laki itu memang susah diajari, tapi kadang ia bisa cepat menerima pelajarannya. Hibari kini makin membaik.

Gazelle sudah merencanakannya, ia akan membuat bento untuk Hibari. Gadis itu akan meliburkan latihannya hari ini. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu pasti kelelahan karena latihan setiap hari.

Untung hari ini hari libur, Gazelle tidak perlu melewatkan kelasnya yang super berisik apalagi karena mengejek badannya. Gazelle akhirnya memakai baju bebas, ia tahu kalau Hibari pasti selalu berada di ruangannya setiap hari.

Entah kenapa.. Ia ingin membuat yang terbaik untuk muridnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menganga ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Hibari setelah ia membuka pintu ruang Komite Kedisplinan. Hibari terlelap di atas mejanya, disertai dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Laki-laki itu pasti bekerja semalaman untuk mengisi kertas-kertas itu. Gazelle sedikit cekikikan, ia sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk mengganggunya tidur. Tapi, kasihan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk di dekatnya. Menunggunya untuk bangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum terlalu lama, Hibari sudah mulai membuka matanya yang masih lengket. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih menyipitkan matanya, terlihat seorang gadis sedang tersenyum di depan matanya. Ia tersentak, apakah ini masih mimpi? Kakaknya..? Apa benar itu kakaknya?

"Nee-san?!"

"Ha? Nee-san?"Gazelle menurunkan senyumnya dan menutup salah satu matanya, "Halooo, Hibari-kun! Ini aku, Gazelle!"

"Ga-Gazelle..?"Hibari mengucek matanya dan menahan debar jantungnya. Ah, sialan, padahal ia kira ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang berharga.

"Ah.._ fuck._"Hibari bergumam tipis dan memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya, tidur lagi.

"Heeei! Jangan tidur! Aku ini sudah susah payah untuk membuatkanmu bentooo! Ayo banguun!"

Hibari terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya?"

"Karena aku memang _tutor_ yang baik!"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuatkanku bento."

"Hibari-kuuuuuun! Itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan pertama!"Gazelle berkacak pinggang. Ia mendengus, sebenarnya hal ini sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Hibari mulai lemas apabila menatap wajahnya.

Gazelle mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sebenarnya sudah lama ingin bertanya tentang siapa yang bernyanyi di dalam video ponselnya. Ia juga penasaran, apakah itu kakaknya? Ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat perempuan itu, rambutnya, matanya, senyumnya, hampir sama dengannya. Apakah ketika Hibari melihat ke wajahnya, mengingatkannya kepada kakaknya?.

"Hey, Hibari-kun."Gazelle memanggilnya, meskipun agak gugup. Tapi, rasa penasarannya sudah meradang di tubuhnya.

"Hn?"Masih tidak menampakkan wajahnya, ia tetap menjawab.

"Kufikir.. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.."Gazelle tersenyum tipis, meskipun ia tahu Hibari tak bisa melihatnya.

"Satu-satunya masalah disini adalah kau yang mengganggu tidurku."

"Bukan, Bukan itu! Maksudku.. Aku yang menyadarinya. Kau.. bersikap aneh saat kau melihat wajahku.."

Ia bisa melihat tubuh Hibari yang agak tergoyahkan sedikit, namun tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Bukan 'Hn'! Ada apa sebenarnya? Seingatku.. Kau sudah salah memanggilku 2 kali.. Dan sebutan itu sama.. yaitu 'Nee-san'.."

"Kau terganggu?"

"Tidak sih.. Tapi, rasanya aneh saja. Apakah.. dulunya kau punya kakak perempuan..?"

"Apakah perlu kuberitahu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku itu sudah penasaran tentang kehidupanmu setelah aku melihat rekaman di ponse-Ups.."Gazelle cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. _Gawat! Keceplosan!._

Mendengar itu, Hibari mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, bisa terlihat matanya yang penuh kejutan. Ia bangkit dan berdiri menatap Gazelle dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat-lihat ponselmu dan aku.. Aku.. melihat rekaman itu.. Ta-Tapi, aku takkan memberitahukannya kok! Aku janji! Lagipula, videonya bagus loh! Ingat saat aku menyanyikannya di Kyoto? Aku langsung su-AKH!"Gazelle tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Hibari sudah mendorongnya dengan keras ke sofa, membuat tubuh sang skylark berada di atasnya.

Ia menahan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sebelah kepalanya. Gazelle menelan ludah, sialan! Ia sedang tidak membawa sepatu rodanya sekarang.

Hibari menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya dan mendekatkannya ke arah wajahnya, membuat Gazelle tidak bisa menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau.."Hibari mendengus, "Memang mirip kakakku, kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak akan, asalkan kau menceritakan semuanya padaku."Gazelle menatapnya tajam, membuat Hibari teringat lagi pada wajah yang begitu disayanginya.

Hibari menghela nafas dan menyuruh Gazelle untuk duduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Perhatian, dibawah ini adalah masa lalu Hibari dan Hibari's POV***

_Aku tidak suka hidup._

_Aku benci dunia ini._

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan, namun belum sampai setengah jalan, anak-anak herbivor itu mulai menjauh jika aku melewati mereka._

_"Bodoh! Mentang-mentang orang kaya, dia selalu memandang rendah kita!"_

_"Tahu! Dasar monster!"_

_"Monster! Monster! HAHAHA!"_

_Mereka melempariku dengan kerikil, membuatku sedikit kesakitan dan akhirnya aku berlari ke rumahku. Aku menggigit bibir, ingin menangis. Tapi, aku tidak boleh menangis! Tidak boleh anak laki-laki sepertiku menangis! Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng!. Tadinya aku sempat ingin kembali ke rumah, namun kakiku terhenti ketika seseorang keluar dari rumahku._

_"HEEEEI! Dasar bodoh! Beraninya kalian terhadap adikku! Kalau kalian berbuat jahat pada adikku lagi, kelopak mata kalian akan kutusuk pake pensil ini!"Chinatsu Hibari, Kakakku, keluar sambil memarahi mereka. Ia berkacak pinggang. Kakakku lalu menoleh kepadaku, membuatku tersentak. Ia tersenyum._

_Aah, dialah satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku._

_Tidak ada yang lain._

_Wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang, matanya yang menyejukkan, senyumannya yang bagaikan matahari itu.._

_Ya, sesuai namanya, Chinatsu.. Ribuan musim panas.._

_Dia sungguh baik, sangat, sangat, dia rela dijauhi temannya demi melindungiku. Kadang ia juga dilempari sepertiku, tapi ia lebih kuat dariku. Namun, sesungguhnya, walaupun seorang perempuan di luar dirinya kuat, tetap saja di dalam hatinya mereka lemah. Aku tahu, dari tangannya yang bergetar menahan rasa sakit dan takut, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan amarahnya. Biasanya, setelah itu, ia akan menengok ke arahku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman dan ibu jarinya. Membuktikan bahwa ia akan melindungiku sampai kapanpun.._

_Dia sudah berjanji seperti itu. Ia akan melindungiku sampai mati.._

_Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu, namun, janji itu terputus karena tuhan yang menghendakkannya._

_Ya.. Terputus saat hari itu.._

_"Chinatsu Hibari, anda mempunyai penyakit Leukimia. Maafkan saya, tapi anda tak bisa hidup lama.."Aku dan kakakku terbelalak, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh seorang dokter ketika kami berdua sedang periksa di rumah sakit._

_Kakakku tak bisa menahan tangisnya, walaupun aku tahu ia sempat menahannya sesaat, namun aku langsung tahu saat ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menggigit bibir. Menelan ludahnya, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum samar._

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku tinggal berdua bersama Kusakabe dirumah. Kakakku harus di rawat dirumah sakit dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Orangtuaku selalu sibuk bekerja dan susah dihubungi. Kadang aku membenci mereka. Tapi, apa dayaku.._

_Aku selalu mengunjungi kakakku sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku selalu teringat wajahnya, wajahnya yang dulu begitu cerah saat tersenyum, kini wajah itu selalu terlihat pucat dan letih. Rambutnya yang selalu disisir rapi, kini tergerai berantakan di ranjangnya. Namun, ia masih saja berusaha tersenyum lemah ketika melihatku datang.._

_Senyum itu masih bertahan sampai.._

_Sampai.. Dewa kematian menjemputnya.._

_"Padahal gadis itu masih muda.. Sayang sekali.."_

_"Dia sangat pintar.. Cantik lagi.. Orangtuanya sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, mereka sempat menangis sebentar, namun setelah itu mereka langsung pergi bekerja lagi.."_

_"Katanya sih, untuk membiayai rumah sakit.."_

_"Kasihan adiknya.. Dia jadi sendirian kan..?"_

_Aku tak mau dikasihani! Aku terus-terusan memukul pintu kamar kakakku, berharap mereka membukanya. Katanya mereka masih harus mengurus tubuh kakakku, tapi, demi tuhan! Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya! Tapi.. Tanganku sudah memar.. Aku.. Aku.._

_Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang kini tergolek tak berdaya, putih pucat, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bernafas.._

_"Kyo-san.. Mari kita pulang. Mereka akan memberitahu nanti.."Kusakabe ingin sekali kutampar, tapi aku akhirnya menuruti karena aku tahu hal itu tak ada gunanya._

_Kusakabe melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah rumahku. Suara decitan dapat aku dengar setiap kali mobil ini membelok tajam. Pandanganku menatap lurus ke luar, padahal aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang kulihat. Aku terus melamun, terlalu depresi._

_Sesampainya di rumah, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Singkatnya, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku segera masuk ke kamar, berharap bisa menangis sepuasnya. Aku tahu, anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, tapi, aku berjanji bahwa inilah tangisanku yang terakhir._

_Aku tak mengerti, tubuhku lemas. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, kadang aku tak bisa bernafas. Mataku mulai terasa perih, ah, mulai lagi.._

_"Kyo-san.. Kyo-san.."Suara Kusakabe dan ketukan pintu itu membuatku kaget. Aku mendengus dan segera membuka pintunya._

_"Kyo-san.. Dokter tadi mengatakan kalau Chinatsu-san menitipkan sesuatu pada anda.."Kusakabe memberikanku ponsel kakakku. Aku lalu menutup pintu dan segera duduk di atas ranjangku. Aku melihatnya, disitu, terdapat sebuah video. Video kakakku yang sedang duduk di samping piano dan tersenyum._

_"Kyoya-kuuun! Lihat, lihat! Onee-san disiniii!"Ah, suara yang riang dan lembut itu.. Dia menyambutku. Kapan ia membuat video ini?_

_"Kyoya-kun, kamu tahu kan hidupku sebentar lagi? Yah, aku tahu kamu sedih.. Tapi, mau bagaimana ya? Mungkin sudah takdir.. Hahaha.."Terdengar suara bergetar di dalam video itu._

_"Nah, karena aku sudah tak bisa lagi hidup lama.. Makanya, sebelum aku meninggal, aku akan memberimu kenang-kenangan alias hadiah! Di ulangtahunmu yang berikutnya, aku sudah menghilang kan? Aku tak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu kan? Ya ampun.. Kenyataan memang kejam.. Mungkin, kamu bertanya-tanya, kapan aku membuat video ini? Aku membuatkannya diam-diam saat aku berhasil kabur sebentar dari rumah sakit.. Lihat.. Ya.. Nee-san akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu!"_

_Terdengar alunan piano yang indah.._

_**"... I give you my destiny. **_

_**I'm giving you all of me. **_

_**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am **_

_**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**_

_**So, I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray **_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **_

_**I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope..."***_

_"Lihat! Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Hahaha, tapi.. masih ada lagi lagu yang kunyanyikan loh! Lihat nih ya.."_

_**".. Setiap kali kita bertemu, kita hanya akan bertengkar..**_

_**Meski demikian, itu adalah kenangan yang indah..**_

_**Kamu mengajarkanku hal ini, dan aku takkan takut lagi..**_

_**Meski pun begitu sulit, aku pasti dapat menggapai kebahagiaan, untuk itu..**_

_**Meski sendiri, aku akan tetap maju meski pun jika itu menyakitkan..**_

_**Aku pasti akan membawa mimpi yang aku lihat bersamamu..**_

_**Bersama denganmu begitu luar biasa, hanya denganmu dan bukan siapa pun..**_

_**Namun ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, kamu sudah tak ada di sana..**_

_**Aku merasa kita baru saja bersenang-senang..**_

_**Aku mengerti jika aku hanya merasa seperti itu..**_

_**Aku tidak lagi menyesal karena telah terlahir..**_

_**Seperti perasaan setelah festival, rasanya kesepian namun kini saatnya untuk pergi..**_

_**Aku akan pergi ke mana pun dengan hal yang telah aku pelajari di sini..**_

_**Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa impian yang disebut kebahagiaan dapat menjadi nyata..**_

_**Meski pun kita berpisah, seberapa jauh pun kita berpisah nantinya..**_

_**Aku akan hidup pada pagi yang baru..**_

_**Meski sendirian, aku akan tetap maju meski pun jika aku ingin mati..**_

_**Namun aku mendengar suaramu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mati..**_

_**Meski pun menyakitkan, meski pun jika aku menangis dalam kesendirian..**_

_**Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasakan kehangatanmu.."****_

_Tubuhku runtuh seketika. Aku merasa ada yang hancur menjadi serpihan di dalam diriku. Aku menggigit bibir, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya setiap kali mengingat suara kakakku._

_"Kyoya-kun.."Kuangkat kepalaku dan segera melihat ke arah lanjutan rekaman itu._

_"Kyoya-kun.. Jangan menangis kalau aku mati, ya? Kau tahu.. Nanti Nee-san ikutan sedih loh! Kyoya-kun tidak mau membuat Nee-san sedih kan? Jangan sedih.. Ja-Jangan.. Ya? Meskipun aku mati, aku pasti akan selalu berada di sisimu.. Meskipun aku melanggar janjiku karena tidak melindungimu sampai besar.. Padahal, aku ingin melihat kalau Kyoya-kun sudah besar.. Kyoya-kun.. Karena itulah, jangan pernah melakukan hal yang jahat ya? Jangan pernah merugikan orang lain.. Jadilah adik yang baik.. Ya?"_

_"Maafkan Nee-san.. Tapi, kuharap Kyoya-kun menikmati lagunya ya? Semuanya untukmu.. Dan.. Hal terakhir yang ingin kukatakan.. Aku menyayangimu.. Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku.. Karena itu.. Karena itu.."Kakakku menggigit bibir sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya._

_"Karena itu.. Jadilah anak yang kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi.. Jangan pernah menangis.. Jangan pernah.. Maafkan Nee-san meninggalkanmu begitu cepat.. K-Kyoya-kun.. Kyo..ya.. kun.. Aku harap, jika saja ada keajaiban.. Kita bisa bertemu lagi..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menatap Hibari yang kini mengusap kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir, ia tak tahu kalau muridnya mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu buruk. Ia menahan nafasnya. Ia menyesal telah membuat Hibari menceritakan semua rahasinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Gara-gara aku.. Kau.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lega. Tadinya, aku sempat berfikir kalau kakakku hidup kembali.. Kufikir doaku terkabul. Tapi, nyatanya tidak."

"Hibari-kun.."Gazelle mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Ia menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu! Ya! Sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahannya!

"Hibari-kun.."Gazelle berdiri dan mendekatinya yang masih saja duduk. Hibari menatapnya. Untungnya tinggi Gazelle dan Hibari hampir mirip.

Gazelle lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Hibari terbelalak, ia ingin protes, namun gadis itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Gadis itu memeluknya begitu erat, sampai-sampai Hibari tidak bisa bernafas.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Gara-gara aku.. Kau.."

"Kubilang.. Tidak apa-apa.."Hibari hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Karena itulah.. Selama aku masih ada di masa ini.. Kau.. Kau.. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu! Meskipun aku tahu aku tak bisa menggantikannya, tapi kuharap kau senang! Ya..?"Hibari terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kakakmu benar.. Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan sedih seperti ini.. Kau lega kan setelah menceritakan semua padaku? Aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu.. Habis.. Kau tak punya teman.. Kulihat kau selalu sendiri.. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi kakakmu! Dan.. Kau harus belajar dari kata-katanya.. Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menyendiri.. Kau akan lebih kuat dan kau akan lebih tenang apabila ada orang yang peduli di sekitarmu.."

Hibari menggigit bibir, kenapa.. Kenapa kata-kata gadis itu sama persis dengan kakaknya..? Ia hanya menutup mata sambil membalas pelukannya, menikmati kehangatannya.

"Whooops! Sepertinya, aku ketahuan nih!"Hibari dan Gazelle segera menjauh dari adegan sok romantis nan dramatis itu setelah mendengar perkataan Dino yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyeringai. Ia lalu segera kabur karena melihat Hibari yang sudah memberikan _death glare_ padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Dino, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?"Mahiro mengejutkannya bersamaan dengan Giotto yang sedang berkeliling di lorong sekolah. Dino terkesiap dan segera menjawabnya.

"Hahaha.. Aku baru saja menyaksikan peristiwa yang membuat jantungku tak berhenti berdebar.."Dino mulai tertawa.

"Ha? Apa itu? Peristiwa apa? Apa?! Apa jangan-jangan kau berhasil melihat Kyoko-chan sedang mandi?!"Mahiro menanyakannya serius, nah, nah, sudah dipastikan kalau laki-laki itu menyukai Kyoko.

Giotto tertawa hambar.

"Dasar mesum! Kalau aku bisa melihatnya, aku juga sudah memotretnya! Bukan itu, Fuwa-"

"Berhenti memanggilku Fuwa! Rasanya aku ini seperti lagu yang ada di anime K-ON! Fuwa Fuwa Time! Panggil aku Mahiro!"

"Baiklah.. Tadi.. Aku sempat mengintip Gazelle dan Hibari di ruangannya.. Dan mereka saling berpelukan dan Gazelle mengatakan kalau dirinya bersedia menjadi kakaknya Hibari.."Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia kira ia bisa melihat kehebohan dari Mahiro dan Giotto. Tapi, keduanya malah membeku.

"A? Kenapa dengan kalian?"

"Menjadi kakaknya.. Menjadi saudaranya.. WEEEEEEEEEIII! KAU TAU GAK KALAU GAZELLE ITU JADI KAKAK BAGAIMANA?!"Keduanya berteriak bersamaan sambil menarik kerah Dino. Dino heran.

"Aku tak tahu.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu.. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Gazelle dan Giotto.. Saat itu aku sedang bersantai.. Tiba-tiba, ibuku datang dan membawa saudaraku yang ternyata Gazelle.. Awalnya dia diam-diam saja.. Tapi.. Saat dia mengajakku dan Giotto keluar.. Dia segera menarik tangan kami berdua dan berputar-putar selama setengah jam! Kami ini sudah seperti baling-baling baginya! Bayangkan, setengah jam! SETENGAH JAM!"Mahiro mengeluarkan keringat dingin beserta dengan Giotto yang hampir pingsan mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita.. Kita harus.. MENYELAMATKAN HIBARI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

***Lagu 'Only Hope' yang dinyanyikan oleh Suzy (Sebenarnya yang asli bukannya Suzy, tapi saya lebih suka versi Suzy :D)**

***Terjemahan lagu 'Ichiban No Takaramono' dari LiSA (Angel Beats!). Lagu yang pertama kali bikin saya nangis *Curhat***

**Chapter ini kayaknya dramatis ya? Saya soalnya gak bisa bikin cerita sedih.. hehehe..**

**#Yaak, Minna-san.. Maaf kalo saya update-nya kecepetan atopun kelambatan.. Tapi, saya mau bilang kalo saya gak bakal nge-update minggu2 ini karena saya mau pergi.. Gomenasai.. Tapi, tolong tetap review ya! Terima kasih Minna-san yang sudah meng-review cerita ini..**

**Chapter berikutnya, tentang kemenangan Vongola dan liburan mereka..**

**Sankyuu..**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


	9. Special Chapter : Happy New Year!

**Chocolate**

**Special Chapter : Happy New Year!**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini cuma Special Chapternya.. Dan, pairing disini cuma Alaude dan Gazelle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle tersenyum puas di depan cermin. Kenapa ia tersenyum? Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir tahun ini, dan ia dajak oleh Alaude untuk menonton festival kembang api bersama-sama saat malamnya. Kenapa mereka bisa berbaikan? Author juga gak tahu.. Bercanda. Mereka sudah berbaikan karena waktu itu Alaude sempat meminta maaf dengan perasaan sedikit tidak ikhlas pada Gazelle karena disuruh oleh Giotto.

Ia sedang memilih _yukata_ mana yang akan dipakainya untuk festival nanti. Ia sampai-sampai mengacak-acak lemarinya hanya untuk mencari _yukata_ yang bagus. Padahal, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Alaude, kenapa sampai berlebihan seperti itu ya?

Dan.. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah _yukata_ cantik berwarna _pink_ dengan hiasan yang bertebaran di _yukata_ tersebut. Ia juga sudah mengatur akan gaya rambutnya nanti.

Entah kenapa.. Jantungnya berdebar-debar..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wa-Waa! Alaude-senpai! Aku tak pernah menyangka melihat kau memakai _Montsuki!_ Itu kan hanya dipakai untuk acara for-"

"Apa kau keberatan? Berisik sekali."Alaude sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Mereka memang sudah bertemu di depan gerbang festival itu. Dimana Giotto dan yang lainnya? Sayangnya, mereka pura-pura tidak ikut karena tidak ingin menganggu kencan(?) Gazelle dan Alaude.

"Ja-Jangan marah dong! Aku kan hanya mau bilang, kalau kau.."

"Hm?"Alaude yang tadinya ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam festival itu, terhenti karena mendengar perkataan Gazelle.

"Ka-Kalau kau.. Anu.. Euh.."Gazelle terbata-bata dan sepertinya wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kalau aku apa?"

"Ka-Kalau kau.. Kalau kau.. Ti-tidak jadi! Sudah cepat masuk!"Gazelle memberengut kesal dan segera mendorong Alaude untuk masuk. Alaude hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera berjalan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam saja. Sepertinya Gazelle terlalu sibuk untuk melihat-lihat barang yang dijual dalam festival itu. Pesta kembang api akan dilaksanakan saat tepat jam 12 malam.

Alaude karena bosan, ia menjadi sedikit iseng. Ia tahu kalau Gazelle sangat takut dengan hantu. Karena itulah, ia menghampiri seorang penjual yang menjual berbagai topeng seram, dan membelinya. Setelah memberikan uangnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera memakainya dan menakuti Gazelle. Pertama-tama, ia mendekati Gazelle yang sepertinya sedang menunggu makanan, ia lalu menepuk pundaknya dan Gazelle spontan menoleh.

"Alau-AAAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"Gazelle menjerit-jerit melihat topeng Alaude sambil memukul-mukul tubuhnya. Alaude kewalahan dan segera membuka topengnya.

"Bodoh. Sakit tahu!"Alaude melepas topengnya dan Gazelle pun tersadar. Gazelle terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

"Ka-Kau yang bodoh! Jangan menakutiku lagi ah!"Gazelle cemberut, namun ia sempat melihat wajah Alaude yang tertawa sedikit. Gazelle menaikkan alisnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Alaude tertawa. Wajah tampannya itu.. semakin keren kalau ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alaude-senpai! Ayo cepat! Kita bisa ketinggalan!"Gazelle segera menarik tangan Alaude dan berlari karena sudah mau jam 12 malam, tepatnya ketika acara kembang api itu dimulai. Alaude sedikit mendengus, tapi ia juga agak senang karena gadis itu menggenggam tangannya. Jemarinya lebut dan halus..

"UWAA! Lihat itu, Alaude-senpai! Indahnya!"Alaude sempat menatap kembang api yang diluncurkan itu, namun pandangannya kembali menatap wajah Gazelle yang begitu senang melihat kembang api tersebut. Bulu matanya yang lentik, rambutnya yang diikat keatas, pipinya yang merona merah, membuat gadis itu tambah cantik saja.

Setengah dari kembang api itu dinyalakan, Gazelle mengajak Alaude untuk duduk di atas rumput. Untungnya, mereka memilih tempat yang sepi. Karena tempat yang sepi itu sangat indah karena terdapat danau yang luas di depan mereka.

"Hei.. Alaude-senpai.."Gazelle memulai topik pembicaraan, namun matanya masih tertuju ke arah kembang api selanjutnya.

"Hm?"

"Keren ya?"

Alaude menyeringai.

"Apanya yang keren? Kembang api itu atau.. Aku?"

Gazelle terkesiap. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang setelah mendengar hal itu. Gazelle mendengus.

"Lupakan saja.."

"Hei.."Alaude mendekatkan tangannya yang berada di atas rumput ke tangan Gazelle, membuat Gazelle sedikit kaget dan kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-Apa..?"

"Karena aku sudah mengajakmu, kau harus membayarku untuk itu.."

"Apa maksudmu-Waa!"Gazelle berteriak ketika Alaude mendekatkan tubuh Gazelle ke arah pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya merona padam.

"A-Alaude-senpai..? A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"Suara Gazelle bisa terdengar di dekat dada Alaude.

"10 menit saja... Biarkan aku seperti ini. Aku lelah."Alaude menutup matanya sambil tertidur di atas bahu Gazelle. Rambutnya dan nafasnya bisa terasa hangat di tubuh sang gadis.

"Dasar.."Gazelle melingkarkan tangannya ke arah tubuh Alaude, "Kalau kau memang ingin lebih menjadi teman.. Kenapa tidak bilang saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI **

**Pendek bangeeet ya? Hahaha.. Maaf, maaf. Habisnya saya ngetik cerita ini pas sebelum saya pergi, makanya saya cepet-cepet untuk menyelesaikannya. Btw, ini spesial, bukan lanjutan chapter yang kemarin.. Rada2 gimana gitu disini.. Hahaha**

**Btw, untuk yg meng-review chapter kemarin.. :**

**- gale. frost18 : Oke, Gale-chan.. Haha. Iya, terima kasih sudah memg-review ceritaku! Aku fikir sih chapter yang tentang masa lalu Hibari itu agak dramatis.. Maaf soalnya aku gak biasa nulis cerita sedih :D.**

**- Mautauaja : Iya, terima kasih Fhanie..(Aku gak tau kamu suka dipanggil pake 'chan' ato gak.. :D). Panggil aku bossun aja *ngarep*. Chapter-chapter yang kemarin memang kebanyakan tentang Hibari x OC.. Tapi chapter selanjutnya tentu saja tentang Gazelle dan Alaude dong.. :). Gazelle berdada rata? Iya kasihan ya.. Dasar Author sungguh keji.. ^ :D.**

**Oh, tentang Signal Graph, memang sudah selesai, tapi aku bakal bikin spesialnya.. Tunggu ya! *Senyumsenyumnajong*.**

**- MayuKosaaaaka : Aku pun tak mau hiatuuuus! *Histeris* Tapi, terima kasih sudah meng-review ceritaku :D.**

**Hyahahaha.. Itu saja pesan yang dapat saya sampaikan..*Sok formal*.. Sankyuu, shounen, shoujo! :D**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


	10. Holidays In The Sun

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 9 : Holidays In The Sun**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Millefiore kalah telak, berkat pelatihan guardian Vongola yang keras, membuat Vongola menang meskipun sedikit terluka.

Reborn tersenyum. Karena para guardiannya telah menang, tentu saja ia harus membalas budi kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiyaaa! Akhirnya kita liburan!"Gazelle berteriak girang ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat yang diberitahu Reborn untuk bertemu. Ya, untuk membalas budinya, Reborn mengajak semua anggota Vongola untuk berlibur di sebuah Kota yang besar di Jepang. Tentu saja, semuanya memakai baju untuk liburan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mengajak Suki-chan looh!"Gazelle menepuk bahu Suki Nishino, gadis pemalu yang sudah menjadi sekretaris Hibari semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Gazelle. Namun, ketika mereka semakin dekat, Gazelle tahu bahwa Suki mempunyai perasaan yang lebih pada atasannya itu. Sayangnya, Suki adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu, kurang bisa berbaur dan mengobrol. Gazelle mengangguk mantap, ia pasti akan menyampaikan perasaan Suki pada Hibari di liburan ini!.

"Kalau begitu.. Biar ku absen ya.. Acak saja.. Tsuna?"

"Hadir!"

"Gokudera, Gazelle, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, Suki, Alaude, Giotto, Mahiro, G. , dan.. Ugetsu, Daemon, Knuckle, Lampo tidak bisa hadir? Hmm.."

"Dia sedang di dalam misi. Haah, padahal aku ingin sekali mengajak mereka.."Giotto mendesah keras.

"Kalau begitu, semua silahkan masuk ke dalam bus! Mungkin akan memakan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai di tempat pertama.. Biar seru, akan kuatur tempat duduknya!"Reborn sepertinya mempunyai fikiran licik.

"Tsuna dengan Bianchi, Gokudera dengan Haru, Yamamoto dengan G. , Hibari dengan Suki, Lambo dengan Ryohei, Kyoko dengan Giotto, Chrome dengan Ugetsu, Gazelle dengan Alaude, Mahiro denganku.. Dan, sudah.."

"_**Chotto Mate,**_Reborn-san! Kenapa aku harus duduk di samping gadis idiot ini?"Gokudera protes karena ia tidak mau duduk dengan Haru.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san, kau yang idiot!"

"Tidak bisa diganti."Reborn tersenyum galak.

"_Wah.. Itulah kesempatanmu Suki! Dekatkan dirimu pada Hibari-kun.."_Gazelle berbisik namun setelah itu terbelalak, "EH? Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi duduk bersama Alaude! OH TIDAK!"

"_**Urusai**_! Semuanya harus mengikuti perintahku!"

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa duduk dekat Kyoko-chan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menelan ludah. Saat pertama kali ia duduk dengan Alaude, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sudah lama ia tak mengobrol dengan Alaude, apa mungkin ia marah? Laki-laki itu terus-terusan menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Memangku dagunya. Gazelle menggigit bibir, tapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu!

"_Ano.._ Alaude-senpai.. Mau makan? A-Aku bawa banyak loh.."

Alaude menoleh sebentar, namun menutup matanya dan menajamkan matanya ke arah luar jendela lagi.

"Tidak."

"Eh.. Kau belum sarapan, kan? Ini sudah 1 jam perjalanan loh.. Lebih baik.."

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya aku makan, suapi aku."Gazelle yang sedang menunggu jawaban Alaude sambil meminum sodanya, tersedak begitu mendengar jawaban Alaude. Ia merona merah.

"E-enak saja! Kalau kau tidak mau makan, ya sudah! Aku tak peduli kok!"Gazelle mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hnn.."

Gazelle cemberut. Ia hanya menatap ke arah lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 jam berlalu. Mereka pun sampai di lapangan yang sangat luas. Gazelle menatap jam tangannya, masih jam 8 pagi. Mereka memang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Bukankah ini.. Lapangan sepak bola?"Gazelle bertanya.

"Ya, memang.. Dan kali ini yang akan berpatisipasi adalah.. Tsuna, Gazelle, Hibari, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mahiro.. Kalian akan dipisah menjadi 2 tim.. Tim pertama, Gazelle, Hibari dan Lambo. Tim kedua, Tsuna, Mahiro dan Yamamoto.."

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?! Dan, kenapa juga aku perempuan sendiri?!"Gazelle menjerit.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa.. Sudah! Cepat masuk ke lapangan!"Reborn menendang kepala Gazelle dan Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu.. Hibari! Kau yang menjadi kiper, dan Lambo! Kau yang jaga tengah! Aku akan menghadang mereka!"

"WOI BRUNETTE! Kau yang jadi Kiper! Yamamoto, kau yang menghadang mereka dan aku yang akan menjaga di tengah!"Tentu saja Gazelle tidak memakai sepatu rodanya.

"Dan.. MULAI! Skor akan berakhir sampai angka 10!"

"Aku tak akan kalah!"Tim kedua yang mulai menendang bola, kali ini giliran yang menendang adalah Yamamoto. Namun, saat ia ingin menuju gawang lawan, dihadang oleh Gazelle.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos!"Gazelle segera merebut bolanya dan menendangnya dengan kekuatan yang super fantastis. Ia terlalu kuat menendang bolanya hingga terlempar jauh entah kemana.

"JANGAN BERLEBIHAN KALAU MENENDANG BOLAAAAAA!"Tsuna menjerit keras. Gazelle menggaruk kepalanya, ia lalu meminta maaf dan segera meminta bola lain.

"Satu kesempatan lagi..! Tsunaaa! BOLA INI AKAN MASUK DAN KAU AKAN MATIIIIIIIIIII!"Gazelle kembali menendangnya dengan kekuatan yang lebih fantastis.

"DIA ITU MAU MEMBUNUHKU ATAU MAU MASUKIN BOLA, DUA-DUANYA SAMA-SAMA GAK ENAK BUATKU!"Tsuna berteriak memohon pertolongan. Ia lalu sedikit menoleh ke arah Reborn, berharap dia menolongnya. Sayang, dia malah tidur!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Bahkan jika kau itu adalah saudara kembarku!"Mahiro berhasil merebutnya. Ia lalu berbalik.

"Mahiro-kun! Kau bisa mencetaknya?!"Tsuna memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin dalam kamusku."Mahiro berhenti sebentar, merapikan rambutnya yang agak kusut, "Tapi ada kata_ berlebihan_."

"Kenapa orang itu tidak jujur saja kalau dia tidak bisa."Gazelle mendesah, ia lalu mengejarnya, "Mengalah saja Mahiro. Kalau kau masih punya asuransi hidup, maka buatlah timmu kalah."

"Hah? _**Nanda koitsu?"**_

"_Mereka terlalu menghayatinya!"_

"Hmph! Baiklah! jika kita kalah, akan kujual celana dalam Gazelle di kelas!"

"HE? _**NANI**__?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertarungan yang sengit(?), namun Tim Gazelle berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Tim yang menang, akan mendapatkan makan siang. Sementara yang kalah akan mencuci piringnya. Yang tidak bergabung, mereka juga akan mendapatkan makan siang.

Gazelle mengelap peluhnya. Benar-benar melelahkan.. Ia menunduk. Mahiro lalu menepuk bahunya, berpura-pura sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, Gazelle. Celana dalammu akan kubeli lagi nanti."

"A-APA? JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah hotel yang mewah. Tsuna tersenyum, kadang Reborn memang jahat namun setelah perlakuan jahat itu ia yakin ada maksudnya. Semuanya lalu memasuki hotelnya, katanya sih sudah di pesan hanya untuk keluarga Vongola. Tsuna sampai geleng-geleng memikirkan bahwa uang Reborn itu sebanyak apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teman kamar bebas kan?"Gazelle mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak. Akan kupilih. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih baik karena akan memasangkan perempuan dengan perempuan"Reborn tersenyum.

"Haah.. _**Yokatta.. **_Ahh.. Tapi kulihat disini.. Uuh.. Satu kamar 3 orang? _**Etoo**_.. Ha? Kamarku paling atas?!"Gazelle menghembuskan nafas berat dan memandang tasnya yang bejibun(Bahasa apa ini?). Alaude menatapnya.

"Lemah."Alaude lalu mengambil salah satu tasnya dan segera naik ke atas.

"E-eh.. Terima kasih.."

"Hnn..."

"Alaude, kau ada di kamar nomor berapa?"Gazelle berbasa-basi ketika mereka sedang menaiki lift.

"Kamar 205..."

"Hee.. Kalau begitu bersebelahan denganku dong! Hebat! Aku senang dan-"Gazelle mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia merona merah. Apa yang ia katakan tadi!

"Begitukah..?"

"Ma-Maksudku.. Aku.. Ano.. Bukan seperti itu.. Aku.."

"Aku juga senang.."

"EH?"Gazelle membelalakkan matanya, ingin Alaude menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Tapi, Alaude sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke kamarnya. Gazelle berlari dan segera mengeluarkan kuncinya, ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia melihat kamarnya, pemandangan yang indah. Hanya kamar biasa, namun tertata sangat rapi.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku masuk dulu.. Umm.. Terima kasih.."

"Hmm..."Alaude menutup pintunya dan segera masuk ke kamar sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Waktunya makan malaaaam desu!"Suara Haru terdengar begitu keras, membuat Gazelle, Suki, dan Chrome sampai-sampai menutup telinganya. Mereka memang sudah dipilih oleh Gazelle. Gazelle tersenyum._

_"Ayo! Waktunya kebawah!"_

_"Hai!"_

_Mereka lalu memakai lift untuk turun kebawah. Sesampainya, semua anggota Vongola sudah berkumpul di meja makan yang mewah. _

_"Maaf, kami terlambat..."_

_"Yang terlambat harus dihukum."Reborn menyeringai._

_"Apa?!"_

_"Karena kau pentolan mereka, maka kaulah yang harus dihukum!"_

_"KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"_

_"Apa hukumannya Reborn? Biarkan aku yang menghukumnya! Kali ini aku akan menjual bra-nya Gazelle di depan sini!"Mahiro segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan benar saja, barang itu benar-benar ada. Gazelle menjerit._

_"Mahirooo! Jangan menunjukkannya! Eh, lagipula kenapa kau bisa mendapatkannya?!"Gazelle berusaha merebutnya, tapi sayangnya Mahiro sudah melompat ke arah tangga._

_Gokudera dan G. mimisan, berakibatlah ke pingsan(?)._

_"Obral hoi! Obral!"Mahiro layaknya penjual, membuat Gazelle menjadi lebih marah._

_"Hmph, siapa juga yang mau membeli bra sekecil itu?"Hibari menambahkan dengan tatapan remeh. Gazelle yang dari tadi amarahnya ditahan, ia lalu menggunakkan sepatu rodanya dan bersiap untuk menghajar semua._

"AGH!"Gazelle menjerit, ia membuka matanya. Ia lalu menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Mimpi? Syukurlah..

"_**Nee-san.. Nee-san**_ didalam..?"Terdengar suara Hibari dari luar pintu. Gazelle mengangkat alisnya, Hibari memanggilnya Nee-san? Baguslah. Sepertinya anak itu sudah mulai bisa mempercayainya. Ia lalu menatap sekelilingnya, ah.. Ternyata ia belum memilih teman sekamarnya.

"Ah.. Hibari-kun.."Sapa Gazelle ketika ia membuka pintunya. Wajah Hibari terlihat sedikit merah.

"Makan malam sudah siap.."

"E-eh..?"Gazelle menggigit bibir, jangan-jangan mimpinya kenyataan lagi!, "Mahiro tidak mencuri pakaian dalamku kan?"

"Apa?"Hibari menoleh sebentar.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa! Ayo ke bawah!"Gazelle tertawa garing sambil mendorong Hibari ke arah lift.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chrome dan Kyokolah yang akan menjadi teman sekamar Gazelle. Sehabis mereka makan bersama, mereka berdiam sebentar di kamar untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka. Setelah cukup lama, mereka semua akan berendam di pemandian air panas. Tentu saja terpisah, meskipun hanya dibatasi oleh kumpulan bambu.

Gazelle berhenti sebentar dari obrolannya dengan Kyoko dan Chrome, izin ke kamar mandi. Ia lalu menelan ludah. Berendam.. Berendam! Apa yang akan ia lakukan! Ia pasti malu ketika berendam bersama mereka! Sungguh, dadanya lah yang paling rata! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula, mereka semua kan baik padanya, yang penting jangan sampai ada yang mengintip nanti.

Gazelle menghela nafas. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan bersiap untuk berendam. Ia lalu membawa beberapa barang untuk di bawa kesana.

"Ah, Gazelle-chan! Ayo ke bawah!"

"Ah.. Iya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh.. Senangnya.."Gumam Tsuna ketika dirinya berendam bersama teman-temannya. Meskipun jumlah mereka memang cukup banyak, tapi pemandian itu sangat besar. Hibari hanya menyendiri karena tidak mau terganggu dengan keributan mereka. Sementara Alaude, dia sudah disiapkan untuk berendam sendiri.

"Semoga saja tidak ada gangguan lagi.."Yamamoto terkekeh ketika ia mengingatkan semua pada kejadian saat mereka liburan pertama kali. Sewaktu itu, Varia tiba-tiba juga berlibur di tempat yang sama.

"Jangan sampai.."Tsuna tertawa garing.

"Hiyaa.. Kyoko-chan cantiknya..."Suara itu mengagetkan Tsuna yang tiba-tiba wajahnya merona. Mahiro sedang mengintip Kyoko! Tsuna harus menghalanginya!

"Oi, _**teme**_! Mesum amat sih kau!"Gokudera menyela. Ia tahu Tsuna tidak suka apabila ada yang berbuat seperti itu pada Kyoko.

"_**Mattaku.. **_Kau belum dewasa Gokudera-kun. Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan saat mereka-OW! AAAAAGGGH!"Mahiro menjerit tiba-tiba, membuat semua laki-laki menengok ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengintip, dasar mesum!"Gazelle menendang pembatasnya sampai rusak, untungnya gadis-gadis lain sudah naik ke atas sambil menutupi tubuh mereka dengan handuk dan bersembunyi Semua melihat ke arah Gazelle. Gadis itu, dadanya tertutupi rambutnya yang panjang dan bagian bawahnya pun masih tertutupi handuk. Tsuna menutup matanya.

"Hiaa! Gazelle-chan! Tutup badanmu!"

"Eh..? AH! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Mahiro! Awas saja kalau kau berbuat seperti itu lagi!"Gazelle menutupi badannya dengan handuk, "Uuh.. Tapi.. Aku merusak pembatasnya.. Aduh.. Bagaimana ini.."

"Masih ada satu lagi, Gazelle.."Reborn tersenyum, "Lagipula sekarang tinggal kau sendiri kan? Yang lainnya bilang kalau mereka sudah selesai.."

"Ha? Tunggu! Mereka tidak bilang, loh! Mereka sudah menghilang?!"

"Ada satu tempat lagi, tertutup kok. Yang itu bahkan spesial. Airnya, meskipun tidak bening, air itu sangat berkhasiat. Lagipula jika ada yang mengintip dari atas, tidak akan ada yang lihat badanmu di air kan?"

"Ah.. Betul juga.."

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dan jalan 3 langkah ke belakang.. Buka pintunya... Jalan terus ke kanan.. Ya.. Buka pintunya.. Lihat.. Baunya harum kan?"Gazelle sudah agak sedikit menjauh dari Reborn, jadi tidak terlalu dengar. Ia lalu membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia!

"A-Alaude?! _**Uso**_! Jadi ini yang dikatakan Reborn! Bagaimana caranya aku berendam bersama seorang laki-laki?!"Gazelle menjerit. Alaude menatapnya.

"Kau."Alaude mendengus. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan segera berpindah ke tempat yang agak jauh. Gazelle terkesiap. Jangan-jangan, Alaude menjauhinya agar tidak melihat tubuhnya.

"Ah.. _**Arigatou..**_"Gazelle perlahan-lahan turun ke air, ia lalu memasukinya. Ahh.. Semua kelelahannya seperti menghilang dalam sekejap.

Gadis itu masih merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tentu saja malu, berenam bersama laki-laki, berduaan pula! Apa yang difikirkan Reborn! Dan kenapa juga harus Alaude?!.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri, ia lalu melihat Alaude yang sedang berendam. Dia memang tidak terlalu jauh. Gazelle merona. Laki-laki itu menutup matanya sambil menikmatinya. Air yang mengucur dari kepalanya, membuat wajah laki-laki itu basah. Rambutnya, karena basah, agak sedikit turun. Gazelle menggigit bibir, kalau boleh ia jujur, Alaude sangat tampan ketika wajahnya sedang basah.

"Uhh..."Gazelle menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat keluar, tapi ia masih ingin menikmati air panasnya. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah batu di dekat kaki Gazelle dan ia tersandung. Membuatnya masuk ke dalam air. Gazelle tak bisa bernafas, ia memang paling payah dalam berenang meskipun airnya dangkal.

Gadis itu ingin menjerit, tapi air panasnya seakan masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, membuat tenggorokannya perih. Ia tak bisa bernafas, matanya juga perih. Namun, seseorang membawanya keatas.

"Bodoh!"Alaude menarik kepalanya ke atas, Gazelle menatapnya meskipun matanya masih basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya berendam saja bisa membuat nyawamu hilang?"Gazelle mendengar Alaude marah-marah padanya. Apa laki-laki itu sebegitu khawatirnya padanya? Ahh.. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Ia perlahan menutup matanya, bayangan Alaude makin menghilang. Bahkan suara kemarahan Alaude pun, tidak di dengarnya lagi. Ia hanya menduga kalau dirinya bakal mati.. atau pingsan?

Namun, ia sangat yakin, di detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes : **

_**Chotto mate**_** : Tunggu Sebentar**

_**Urusai**___** : Diam**

_**Nanda koitsu**_** : Apaan tuh orang**

_**Nani**___** : Apa**

_**Yokatta**_** : Syukurlah**

_**Nee-san**_** : Kakak perempuan**

_**Teme**___** : Sialan**

_**Mattaku**_** : Ya ampun**

_**Uso**_** : Bohong**

_**Arigatou**_** : Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Nosebleed* WUUAAA! Alaude OOC sekali disini dan **_**so sweet**_** gimana gitu! Entah kenapa, saya sangat suka bagian terakhirnya. Tapi, di chapter ini banyak sekali omongan gak berkependidikan ya? *Ditampolguru*. Maaf kalau banyak omongan mesumnya, Author emang fikirannya gitu*HOI!*. Hahaha, btw, saya udah balik loh! *Siapapeduli!*Wahahaa.. Saya harap, Minna suka dengan chapter baru ini dan terima kasih sudah mengreview! :D**

**OMAKE :**

**Author : Wow! Gak nyangka! Alaude sangat OOC kalau misalnya gue yang bikin!**

**Agito : **_**FUCK!**_** Gue bersyukur tu Author kaga nulis di fandom Air Gear!**

**Author : Duh, jangan gitu dong Agito! Aku pasti bakal bikin cerita tentang kamu kok!**

**Agito : Gak, makasih*nolakmentahmentah*.**

**Ikki : Woooi! Jangan gitu dong ama Author, Agito! Lo musti hormat! Mentang-mentang namalo Agito Wanidiningrat, jadi lo sok yang tertinggi disini gitu?**

**Agito : **_**FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!**_** Nama gue Agito Wanijima, bukan Agito Wani-Apalah itu! Dasar gagak sialan!**

**Author : WOI! Ini tuh OMAKE REBORN APA AIR GEAR?!**


	11. Trick 3 : Boundless Sky

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 10 : Trick 3 : Boundless Sky**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan nanar. Rintik-rintik hujan yang dihantamkan tuhan ke tanah bisa terdengar keras di telinganya. Hembusan angin yang melewati tiap bagian terkecil dalam jendela itu, menyapu rambutnya hingga melambai.

Ia menghela nafas keras. Mengingat besok, hari yang paling dibencinya. Hari yang akan membuat dadanya semakin sesak kembali. Hari terakhir liburan, hari terakhir ia disini.. Hari..

Hari dimana dia akan berpisah dengan sepatu rodanya untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gazelle? Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kesini!"Mahiro meneriakannya berkali-kali pada Gazelle. Ya, mereka memang akan pulang hari ini. Semua anggota Vongola generasi pertama, termasuk Gazelle dan Mahiro akan pulang ke masa lalu. Mereka sebenarnya bisa kapan saja untuk mengunjungi masa depan, tapi sepertinya mereka tak punya waktu.

Gazelle menggigit bibir. Ia tidak mau pulang. Jika saja ia pulang, maka ia akan bersekolah kembali.

Berlebihan? Tidak. Gazelle bukan hanya sekolah saja, ia akan diperintahkan untuk les disana-sini dan waktunya dirumah hanya untuk tidur saja. Bahkan kadang tidurnya hanya 3 jam saja. Orangtua mereka memang keras. Terutama ibunya. Ia memang harus seperti itu karena dia satu-satunya penerus perempuan di keluarganya.

"Aku.."Gazelle menelan ludah, "Aku tidak mau pulang.."

"Apa?"Semuanya terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau tetap disini!"Gazelle merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat Mahiro geram.

"Fuck! Jangan asal ngomong! Nanti ibu bisa menghukummu habis-habisan!"Mahiro menyilangkan tangannya sambil melotot pada Gazelle.

"Aku lelah! Aku benci disana! Disana aku hanya disuruh les ini, les itu dan tidak boleh main kemana-mana! Nanti.. Nanti.. Nanti aku tidak bisa bermain sepatu roda lagi! Aku tidak mau!"Gazelle menutup telinganya sambil terus menjerit, tidak mau kalah dari Mahiro.

Mahiro terbelalak. Lagi-lagi saudara kembarnya membicarakan tentang sepatu rodanya. Mahiro kembali diingatkan dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Benar.. itu..

_"Anak payah! Sampah kotoran! Berdiri selama 12 jam saja tidak bisa! cepat bangkit!"_

_"Cepat bangun, anak sampah! Kau mau dibuang, hah?!"_

_"Hooo.. Jadi anak ini sahabatmu..? Sayang sekali.. Tapi dia sudah dibuang! Lihat.. Organnya berceceran..?"_

Mahiro menggertakkan giginya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal.

"Kau sih enak! Aku ini terus dikurung tahu..! Aku kan juga manusia! Aku juga mau merasakan kebebasan! Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu, Mahiro! Kau hebat! Aku juga ingin mahir bermain sepatu roda sepertimu..! Tapi, ibu tidak pernah memperbolehkannya!"

"DIAM!"Gazelle terkesiap mendengar Mahiro berteriak seperti itu. Giotto pun tercengang melihatnya. Ia menatap adik kembarnya yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dasar anak cengeng! Dikurung seperti itu saja sudah muak?! Bermain sepatu roda? Cih! Kau itu tidak pantas!"

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

Suara Gazelle memekik keras ketika melihat Mahiro menggunakkan sepatu rodanya di depannya. Sepatu roda Mahiro, tipe raja angin. Angin yang mencabik-cabik tubuh dan pakaian Gazelle sehingga robek. Untungnya hanya sedikit darah yang keluar dari kulitnya.

"Mahiro! Apa yang kau lakukan!"Giotto segera mendekati Gazelle yang kini tersungkur dengan baju yang robek, hampir terlihat bagian-bagian dalamnya.

Mahiro melotot, namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia lalu mendekati Gazelle yang kini memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"Sayap yang digunakan hanya untuk kesenangan.. Lebih baik mati saja."Mahiro mendorong Giotto dengan keras dan menarik kaki Gazelle dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Ia lalu melepas sepatu roda gadis itu—Roda taring, dengan paksa. Gazelle menjerit.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Berhenti Mahiro!"Gazelle berusaha melawan dengan tubuhnya yang digoyang-goyangkan, tapi tubuhnya begitu lemah untuk melawannya. Akhirnya, sepatu rodanya berhasil direbut oleh Mahiro dan laki-laki itu lalu membawanya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Setengah melangkahkan kakinya, ia berhenti dan menoleh, tapi tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Anak burung yang baru tumbuh sayapnya nggak usah banyak lagak."Mahiro berkata sinis sambil berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Gazelle. Ia pergi ke masa lalu duluan.

"MAHIROOOOOOOOOO!"Gazelle menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya marah. Satu-satunya kunci kebebasannya kini...

Hilang sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mahiro belum kembali dari kemarin. Gazelle resah, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Hari awal masuk sekolahnya saja sudah dibanjiri oleh soal-soal pelajaran dan berbagai kegiatan lesnya. Gazelle menatap keluar kendela, Mahiro.. Mahiroo!

Kenapa sih kembarannya itu tidak memperbolehkannya memakai sepatu rodanya lagi?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mahiro.. Kau pulang?"Giotto menyapanya sambil tersenyum ketika Mahiro kembali dari sekolahnya. Ia memang menyuruh Giotto untuk menjauhkan Gazelle darinya dan jangan beritahu Gazelle kalau ia sedang berada dirumah.

"Huh.."Mahiro melepas jasnya dan dasinya di kamar kakak kembarnya itu. Giotto mendesah kesal, namun ia hanya pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mahiro, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Mahiro menaikkan alisnya, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya. Pasti tentang sepatu roda itu.

"Ya..?"

"Kenapa kau melarang Gazelle untuk memakai sepatu rodanya lagi..?"Tuh kan benar.

Giotto menanyakannya mantap sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata Mahiro yang merah berderang. Mahiro berbalik menatapnya juga, dari raut wajahnya, bisa terlihat jelas kalau adik kembarnya itu kesal mendengar pertanyannya. Tapi, Mahiro tetap menjawab.

"Apakah kau ingat.. saat aku menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hmm.. Saat kau berumur 10 tahun..?"

"Ya.. Sebenarnya ibu merahasiakannya dari Gazelle.. Aku bukannya kabur kerumah paman, tapi aku diculik oleh orang-orang dari _Gravity Children_..."

"_Gravity Children?!_ Maksudmu organisasi yang mengutamakan rider terkuat sebagai senjata mereka? Tunggu.. Mahiro.. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.. Masa kau.."

Mahiro menghela nafas.

"Disana sungguh banyak anak-anak sepertiku yang dilatih keras—Bukan, sangat keras. Banyak anak-anak yang mati karena pelatihan itu."

"Tunggu.. Mahiro.. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti.. Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku.."

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku diculik karena ketahuan bahwa aku adalah seorang _rider_ juga.. Semua _rider_ di dunia ini, akan diculik oleh mereka dan dilatih super keras, agar mereka bisa kuat dan menjadi tameng _Gravity Children_. Ada sahabatku yang meninggal disana.. Dan aku.. Aku tidak mau lagi ada lagi yang meninggal.. Untunglah aku berhasil kabur."

"Aku tidak mau Gazelle menjadi sepertiku.. Jika saja ia diculik.. Aku yakin dia akan mati.."

Giotto terkesiap setelah mendengar cerita Mahiro. Ternyata, bukan karena Mahiro egois, tapi ternyata untuk melindungi Gazelle dari organisasi itu.

Giotto menggigit bibir.. Ia juga harus seperti Mahiro. Ia harus menjaga Gazelle.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong.. Aku akan pergi bersama temanku beberapa hari ini.. Jadi, tolong awasi Gazelle. Jangan sampai ia menemukan sepatu rodanya di lemariku dan memainkannya."

"Baik.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle memukul meja belajarnya. Ia harus merebutnya, tidak mau tahu. Untunglah ibunya dan Giotto sedang berada di luar rumah. Ia membulatkan tekadnya kuat-kuat, ia harus berusaha menemukannya dan setelah itu ia akan bisa merasakan kebebasan dari kandangnya itu.

Ia lalu perlahan turun dari mejanya, agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik sedikitpun. Ia tidak mau pelayannya tahu kalau ia keluar kamar.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, berusaha mencari dimana saja.

Ruang tamu, tidak ada.

Ruang makan, tidak mungkin.

Kamar Mahiro.. Itulah satu-satunya!

Ia menyeringai sambil membuka pintu kamar Mahiro, tidak terkunci, baguslah, batinnya dalam hati. Ia lalu membuka dan mengobrak-abrik semua barang yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Tidak ada.. Gazelle menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia lalu membuka lemari Mahiro.. dan..

Ketemu!

Gazelle segera mengambilnya dan membawanya keluar. Kunci kebebasannya!

Ia lalu berlari jauh, melesat dan kabur dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gazelle! Ternyata kau disitu! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana-mana!"Giotto membentaknya keras ketika Gazelle ketahuan keluar rumah sambil memainkan sepatu rodanya. Gazelle menggigit bibir.

"Mau berapa kali kubilang biar kau mengerti! Itu berbahaya! _Gravity Children _bisa memburumu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku cuma mau main sehari saja! Aku benci ibu, aku benci Mahiro, aku benci KAU! Kenapa semuanya tidak mau aku keluar dari kandang yang menyesakkan ini?!"

"Ini bukan kandang! Tapi ini rumah demi kebaikanmu! Kau pintar sampai saat ini karena kau bekerja keras sampai saat ini! Apa kau tak puas dengan liburanmu kemarin?!"

"Puas? PUAS?! Giotto! Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa mengerti aku! Tidak disini, tidak disana, aku selalu dikurung! Memang tak bisa kalau aku diberi kebebasan sejenak?! Aku cuma ingin merasakan hidup yang biasa seperti teman-temanku! Mereka boleh bermain disaat Sabtu-Minggu, tapi aku..? Aku bahkan tidak boleh keluar dari kamar!"

Giotto menatap adiknya yang sudah hampir menangis itu. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak setuju dengan perlakuan ibunya yang terus-terusan mengurung Gazelle untuk belajar, tapi..

"Sudah cukup! Aku keluar!"Gazelle melesat pergi dengan cepat dari rumahnya, membuat Giotto tersentak.

"GAZELLE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Gazelle kabur! Wah, gawat!**

**Ikki : Kok A.T. nya Kak Sora dipake-pake..**

**Author : Ups! Sorry men! Lagian namanya kan bukan A.T...**

**Agito : Fuck! Jangan dinasehatin, ni Author gak bakal tobat gagak..**

**Ikki : Uuh.. Tapi katanya Author mau bikin FF Air Gear loh! Katanya sih elu ama Simca!**

**Agito : WHAT THE..? **

**Author : Dasar anak buah gak jelas! Oke! Minna, terima kasih yang sudah review ya! Maaf kalau ceritanya rada gaje ato bnyk yg typho..**

**R&r Please, kalo gak direview.. Agito bakal membacok saya.. Hihihihi! Bercanda! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra!**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


	12. Trick 4 : Cage of Fangs

**- Iklan sebentar -**

**Author : Ikki, Agito kayaknya marah ama kita tuh... Gara-gara kita ngejekin dia mulu tuh..**

**Ikki : Yeee.. Anak laki-laki mah gak boleh ngambek..**

**Author : Tapi kan tetep aja.. Pasti dia sakit hati.. Gue kan Author penuh perasaan*Blehek***

**Ikki : Ya udah.. Tuh Agito! Kita nyanyiin aja lagu kesukaannya dia..!**

**Agito : Fuck...**

**Author : Agito-kun.. Maafin kita ya.. Kita udah sering ngejekin kamu.. Sebagai gantinya.. Kita bakal nyanyi lagu kesukaan kamu deh.. Ngg.. Ring Ding Dong-nya Shinee ya?**

**Ikki : Itu lagu bukannya yang terkenal banget pas bulan puasa ya? Yang nyeritain tentang mas-mas jualan kolak pisang di komplek sebelah kan? Yang gini kan.. KOLAK KOLAK KOLAK KOLAK KOLAK SO FANTASTIK.. KOLAK KOLAK KOLAK DIPLASTIK..!**

**Agito & Author : ...**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 10 : Trick 4 : Cage of Fangs**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitu bodohnya.."Gazelle menginjak-injak bunga yang tadi sempat digenggamnya, lalu dijatuhkan begitu saja. Ia sudah kabur selama 5 jam, dan ia berniat tidak akan pulang lagi ke rumah utamanya. Keinginannya sudah kuat, dan ia tak mungkin kembali ke sana, karena akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup jauh ia berlari dengan sepatu rodanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, karena itulah, ia beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang yang sepi. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai ke sebuah hutan, namun entah dimana.

Ia duduk, memeluk kakinya yang lelah. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkannya tergerai.

Ia terus berbicara dalam hatinya, mengobrol dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah yang aku perbuat ini salah..?_ Dia menggigit bibir, _Tapi jika aku terus-terusan berada di sana, aku tak akan tahan.. Aku tak mungkin bisa merubah kehidupanku yang selalu di kurung dalam kandang seperti itu.. _

_Apa yang kulakukan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan..? Bodoh! Percaya saja pada hatimu! Apapun yang kuperbuat, mau itu salah atau benar, aku tidak peduli lagi!_

_Aku tak tahan lagi..! Disana itu aku seperti burung yang terjebak dalam kandang yang sempit dan sepi.. Tidak diperbolehkan keluar.. Tidak diperbolehkan bermain.. Tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh sepatu rodaku.. Memangnya kalian itu siapa?! Bukan kalian yang menetukan alur kisah hidupku!_

_Semuanya.. Ibu.. Mahiro.. Giotto.. Kalian semua memang tidak punya perasaan! Padahal baru saja kita bersenang-senang saat liburan.. Kufikir melihat kebahagiaanku kalau aku keluar, kalian akan sedikit luluh.. Tapi..? Kalian memang kejam! Apalagi ibu! Kenapa ibu harus selalu menyuruhku les ini-les itu! Boleh-boleh saja sebenarnya.. Tapi.. Kalau tidak punya waktu keluar itu keterlaluan! Aku tidak boleh bermain.. Aku tidak boleh ikut merayakan pesta ulang tahun sahabatku.._

_Memangnya kalian fikir aku ini apa?! Burung..? Sampah..? Atau cuma anak yang dimanfaatkan untuk membantu bisnis kalian?! Mentang-mentang aku satu-satunya keturunan perempuan di keluarga kalian.._

_Aku benci.. Aku tidak suka.. Aku benci semuanya! Hidup ini.._

_Aku benci hidup ini..!_

"Ukh!"Gazelle merasa matanya menjadi panas, air mata pun turun dari matanya, "Sial.. Sial! Jangan menangis! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Sama seperti kalian semua! Kalian semua bodoh!"

_"It would be great if all the sadness inside me became fucking worms..!"_Gazelle mengutip dari salah satu manga yang pernah dibacanya, Aku No Hana.

Gazelle kembali memeluk kakinya erat, tidak peduli dengan suara perutnya yang terus meraung kelaparan. Ia tidak peduli.. Ia tidak peduli..

Bahkan ia juga tidak peduli apabila ia akan mati disini sebagai mayat kering...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alaude! Alaude!"Giotto berlari cepat ke arah salah satu guardiannya itu saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu Alaude di dekat jalan. Alaude menoleh dan menjawabnya.

"Ada apa..?"

"Kau.. Kau!"Giotto mengatur nafasnya, ia lalu segera bangkit dan menatap Alaude, "Apa kau lihat Gazelle..?!"

"Ah.. Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia kabur 5 jam yang lalu! Benar-benar! Padahal aku sudah menyuruh semuanya untuk mencarinya.. Tapi tidak satupun yang menemukannya!"

Mata Alaude terbelalak bukan main. Gadis itu.. Kabur? Kenapa lagi dengan gadis itu..? Gadis itu benar-benar menyusahkan!.

"Aku.. Akan ikut mencarinya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat.. Bukankah itu mangsa yang kita cari...?"Terdengar suara bisikan di dekat Gazelle yang kini sedang tertidur, namun ia masih sempat mendengarnya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menutup kepalanya. Berharap itu bukan Giotto ataupun orang yang mengenalinya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan, namun sepertinya samar-samar bisa terdengar bahwa yang bercakap-cakap berjumlah 2 orang.

Kakinya bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia terus memeluk kakinya sambil menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar bukan main, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Hnnn.. Ya. Itulah mangsa kita yang baru.."

"Hmm.. Tapi dia terlihat lemah... Apa yang kuat darinya..?"

"Bodoh! Kau tak tahu kekuatan besar yang tersimpan dalam tubuhnya! Sudah cepat jalan! Jangan berisik!"

Suara itu kemudian menghilang dan yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki yang mendekati Gazelle. Gazelle menelan ludah, berfikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lari atau.. Melawan..?

"Jangan takut, gadis bodoh.."Suara kasar itu mengagetkan Gazelle yang baru saja berdiri dari tempatnya, "Kau sudah kami temukan.."

Gazelle menggigit bibir. Ia lalu sedikit menoleh dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya, ah, ternyata bukan.. Hanya 2 orang yang tidak ia kenal.. Dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya umurnya dibawah Gazelle.. Mereka mengenakan sebuah jaket.. Dan disitu terlihat.. Terlihat.. Lambang _Gravity Children_?!

"Uh.. Ah.." Gazelle sedikit mundur karena ketakutan. Apa ini yang dikatakan Giotto? Apa mereka akan menculiknya? Ia tidak mau..!

"Ada apa denganmu..? Kami tidak akan menculikmu atau apapun.." Desah salah satu anak laki-laki yang sedikit tinggi di depannya.

"Ka.. Kalian.. _Gravity Children_.. Kan..?"

"Tentu saja.. Semua orang tahu itu.. Dan kami disini, untuk mengajakmu ke markas kami.."

Gazelle terbelalak. Apa yang mereka katakan..?!

"U-Untuk apa aku ke markas kalian?!"

"Kau.. Sedang berusaha kabur dari rumah kan..? Kau ingin kau bermain sepatu roda lagi kan...? Kau ingin mendapatkan sayap seperti yang dimiliki Mahiro kan..?"

Gazelle sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pasti.

"Karena itulah.. Jadilah anggota _Gravity Children_.."

"Ta-Tapi.. A-Aku.."

" Kalau kau tidak mau, kami akan menggunakan kekerasan...!"

"E- Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud kali-AAH!"Suara Gazelle terhenti karena serangan tiba-tiba dari kedua anak itu. Mereka menaikkan sepatu roda mereka, menendang di udara dan akhirnya mengenai Gazelle. Mereka.. Raja guntur!

"_Hurricane Road_.." Anak laki-laki itu menjelaskan, "Berfokus menggunakan angin untuk dibuat sebagai senjata daripada untuk meningkatkan manuver..."

"Ukh... AH!"Sebuah angin ribut bertubi-tubi mencabik-cabik baju dan kulit Gazelle, sehingga gadis itu memuntahkan darah dan dari banyak goresan itu. Kulitnya yang halus kini tergores dan teriris. Gadis itu hampir menangis karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"_Hurricane road_ juga mampu meniadakan keberadaan angin di suatu daerah.. Lihatlah. Sepertinya angin di dekat rumahmu itu sedang berhenti.."Seru anak yang satunya lagi yang menggunakan topi. Ia terlihat sangat santai.

"Ja-Jangan sok pintar!"Gazelle akhirnya bangkit dari tanah dan berdiri sekuat tenaga. Ia lalu mengaktifkan sepatu rodanya, bersiap untuk menghajar mereka.

"_Exploding Fang_!"Sepatu roda Gazelle mengeluarkan sulur duri- Tidak, bisa dikatakan sebagai sulur taring yang memanjang. Dihiasi dengan berbagai bom kecil yang sekilas seperti permata yang berkilauan.

"Oh.. Jadi ini yang namanya Raja Taring yang dicari-cari Vercingetorix-senpai..? Bagus juga.."

"Bagus sekali kalau _Gravity Children_ mempunyai gadis sepertinya.."

"Berisik!"Sulur yang dikeluarkan gadis itu akhirnya terbang dengan cepat melilit tubuh mereka berdua, gadis itu lalu sedikit menjauh agar tidak terkena efek dari ledakan bom itu.

Dan..

Meledak!

Suara yang sangat besar sehabis bom itu diledakkan akhirnya menimbulkan kebisingan yang panjang. Gazelle jatuh terduduk, memuntahkan darahnya kembali. Tenggorokannya begitu perih, namun ia masih bisa bersyukur karena ia berhasil mengalahkan kedua anak itu.

Namun...

"Dasar gadis sok tahu..." Gazelle segera membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, "Kau fikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami dengan _Trick_ murahan seperti itu..?"

"A-Apa...?! Mustahil... Kenapa.. Mereka tidak mati.. Pa-padahal.. _Trick_ ini.."

"Ayo kita perlihatkan pergabungan kekuatan kita, kak.."

"Ya..."

"Tu-tunggu..!"

"_Infinite Tremor_!"Tanah yang diinjak Gazelle bergetar, seperti prinsip _piezoelectricity_. Gadis itu terpental jauh dan sepertinya berhasil merobek semua baju Gazelle. Gazelle sudah tidak kuat, ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan bajunya yang hampir hangus semua. Tubuhnya dihiasi darah dan hanya sepatu rodanya yang baik-baik saja.

"Dasar mahluk lemah.."Desis anak laki-laki itu sambil mendekatinya.

"A-Apa sebenarnya.. Yang kalian inginkan dariku..?"

"Kau hanya harus menjadi anggota _Gravity Children_.. Hanya itu saja, kenapa kau tidak mau? Jika kau menjadi _Gravity Children_, kau akan terbebas dari kehidupanmu yang selama ini selal berada di dalam kandang.. Kau akan mendapatkan sayap terkuat.."

"Sa-Sayap terkuat..?"

"Ya.. Kekuatanmu.. Sayap untuk membebaskanmu..."

"Sa.. Yap.. Untuk.. Membebaskanku..?" Gazelle meringis. Ia bingung untuk memilih yang mana. Apa ia akan mengikuti mereka..? Namun jika seperti itu ibunya pasti akan marah-marah padanya.. Tapi..

Jika ia tidak mengikuti mereka, ia tidak akan terbebas dari kandangnya.. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah ibunya yang akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena berusaha kabur dari rumah. Mahiro akan membencinya. Dan ibunya akan lebih mengurungnya di dalam kamar.

Gazelle mengepalkan tangannya. Apa yang haru ia lakukan..?

"Tenang saja.. Disana juga ada sekolah kok.. Berkualitas tinggi.. Iya kan kak..?"

"Hnnn..."

"Aku..."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu tersentak mendengar suara rintihan Gazelle. Mereka lalu menatapnya lama.

"Aku.. akan menjadi anggota _Gravity Children_..!" Gazelle menggertakkan giginya, "Asalkan aku diperbolehkan untuk menemui keluargaku untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan setelah aku sembuh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giotto dan Mahiro hanya mengatupkan mulut mereka sedari tadi. Mata Giotto sepertinya mulai ada lingkaran hitam karena terus-terusan mencari Gazelle sampai tidak tidur. Sudah 2 hari mereka mencarinya, namun ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil.

Semua guardian Vongola, sudah hadir dan duduk di ruang tamu mereka. Namun tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Takut akan kemarah Giotto.

"Gazelle..." Giotto berbisik pelan, "Kembalilah.. Kumohon.. Ibu kini sedang menangis karena menyadari kesalahannya.. Jadi kembalilah.."

"Ukh... Ini salahku.. Kenapa aku bisa mengajarkannya sepatu roda..?"

"Gio-"

"BRAAAK!" Tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah Giotto hancur lebur. Giotto dan semuanya segera berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Terdapat asap tebal karena bekas runtuhan itu, dan benar saja, pintunya hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Mahiro segera terbelalak ketika melihat ada sebuah goresan di atas pintu itu. Goresan ini..

"Gazelle! Itu kau benar kan?!"Mahiro berteriak ketika asap sudah mulai agak hilang. Mereka semua lalu menoleh dan terdapat bayangan tiga orang di depan mereka.

Tiga orang..

"Ga-Gazelle..?!" Mahiro segera berlari ke arahnya, ingin memeluk saudara kembarnya yang sekarang hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ow.. Ow.. Berhenti disitu.. Ma-Hi-Ro-kun.."

"Ke-Keichii..?! I-Ichii..?! Tunggu.. Kalian.. Kenapa... Ja-Jangan-jangan.. Gazelle.. Kau.."

Gazelle yang dari tadi terus menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dan, begitu terkejutnya Mahiro ketika melihat mata Gazelle.

Kedua mata Gazelle, dihiasi dengan lambang berwarna hitam, membuktikan bahwa dia adalah anggota _Gravity Children_.

"Ga-Gazelle.. Ti-Tidak mungkin.. Kenapa kau malah masuk ke dalam _Gravity Children_?! Apakah kau bodoh?! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hidup yang enak disana! Oh ayolah! Kembali ke rumah!"

"Aku.. Hanya ingin.. sayap.."

"A-Apa..?!"

"Sayap.. Sayap yang bisa memberikanku kebebasan.. Dan.. Untuk satu hal.. Aku akan memperoleh sayap itu sendiri.. Aku akan menunjukkannya kepada kalian suatu saat nanti.."

"Aku.. Sudah keluar dari keluargamu.. Aku adalah Gazelle. Gazelle saja..."

"Fuck! Jangan bercan-AKH!"Tubuh Mahiro ditendang oleh Gazelle hingga terjatuh mengenai semuanya. Untungnya Alaude berhasil menghindar.

"Gadis bodoh!"Alaude berteriak ke arahnya namun Keichii dan Ichii menghadangnya. Sayangnya, Alaude sudah membrogol tangan dan kaki mereka sedari tadi. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ukh! Lelaki jas sialan!"

"Cih..!"Gazelle berlari keluar, diikuti dengan Alaude. Gazelle ingin menyerangnya, namun entah kenapa ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan Alaude.

Mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang sepi. Gazelle tidak berlari lagi, begitupun dengan Alaude. Alaude lalu menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu.." Alaude terengah-engah, "Semuanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu.."

Gazelle hanya diam. Namun tangan Alaude bisa merasa tubuh Gazelle bergetar menahan tangis. Ia yakin gadis itu menyiapkan segala kekuatan dari hatinya untuk berkata seperti tadi. Tapi, ia harap agar Gazelle kembali ke rumahnya.

"Cukup.." Gazelle berbalik dan menatap Alaude dengan mata barunya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam tangan Alaude yang dingin. Alaude tersentak, namun ia tetap diam menatap mata gadisnya.

"Alau..de.."Suaranya terputus ketika gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik kerah Alaude, berusaha untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing. Alaude membelalakkan matanya, gadis itu.. menciumnya..?!

Bibir Gazelle yang hangat seperti menghilangkan rasa dingin yang berada di sekujur tubuh Alaude. Gadis itu menutup mata. Namun...

"Akh.." Disaat kejadian itu masih berlangsung, sebuah pisau bergerigi yang amat tajam tertancap di punggung Alaude, menembus bajunya hingga dagingnya. Mengeluarkan darah yang amat banyak. Ia jatuh terduduk, sementara itu Gazelle melepaskan pisaunya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku.." Gazelle mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air matanya, "Tapi aku ingin sekali bebas.. Ingin.. Ingin sekali.."

Alaude masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu, namun pandangannya semakin buram.

"Tapi.. Terima kasih.. Atas semuanya.." Gazelle lalu berjongkok dan memeluk Alaude sebentar, berbisik di telinganya, "Aku akan kembali.. Tapi.."

Gadis itu bangkit dan berdiri dengan tegap, bersiap untuk meninggalkan Alaude.

"Tapi aku kembali sebagai Gazelle yang baru, yang akan membalaskan dendam pada kalian karena sudah dikurung terlalu lama.."

"Selamat tinggal.. Keluargaku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berakhir.

Mahiro hanya bisa menatap Alaude yang kini sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Bukan Mahiro saja, melainkan semuanya.

Gazelle.. Bukan keluarga mereka lagi..

"Ma-Mahiro! Semuanya!"Giotto tiba-tiba berlari dan membuka pintunya keras-keras, membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ada apa Giotto?"

"Aku tahu dimana tempat Gazelle dibawa oleh _Gravity Children_! Mereka.. Mereka.. Mereka menghancurkan markas mereka di sini dan berpindah tempat ke masa depan! Masa ketika kita mengajarkan Vongola Juudaime!"

"A-Apa? Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menaiki mesin waktu yang waktu itu dan pergi kesana!"

"Ta-Tapi.. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakannya! Mesin waktu kita.. Hancur oleh mereka!"

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil kesini.."

Semuanya tersentak mendengar suara santai itu, seperti suara yang mereka kenal..

"S-Spanner?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yatta! Kok kebanyakan pertarungannya daripada romance-nya ya?! *Authordigeplak*. Uhh.. Sebenarnya susah sekali untuk membuat karakter Alaude, tapi saya akan berusaha..!**

**Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dan alur cerita yang tidak jelas belakangan ini. Saya memang agak lambat untuk meng-update cerita ini berhubung beberapa hari ini saya seringkali sesak nafas.. Week.. Curhat.. Hahaha.. Lupakan.**

**Btw, thanks yang udah nge-review cerita ini ya :D! Balasan Review :**

**- LoveTAYLOR : Iyaaa, aku sudah melanjutkannya! *Hepi2gakjelas*. Tolong review cerita ini lagi ya! Terima kasih atas dukunganmu! :)**

**- YuuChan-neesan : Iya, Agito emang kasian. Tapi sudah nasibnya dia seperti itu, ^^*AuthorditamparOh!Great*.**

**- MayuKosaaaaka : Happy New Year juga! *Superdupertelat*, Gazelle kenapa merana ya..? Mungkin karena Author nontonnya fim sadis mulu kali ya..? Kakakkak**

**- gale. frost18 : Iya! Terima kasih ya! Maaf kalo chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak telat, karena aku memang lagi banyak tugas..**

**- mautauaja : Iya ya.. Susah sekali bikin karakter Alaude yang so-sweet*Blehek. Yap.. Author Gazelle emang Yandere, gara-gara keseringan matiin kecoak kali ya?*Plakked. Yuhuu! 100 buat kamu! Chapter 11 memang gabungan dari Angel Beats! dan KHR! OVA.. Kamu suka Angel Beats..? Boleh tahu siapa pairing yang paling kamu sukai..? Kalau aku sih Hinata dan Yui..*Gakadayangnanya.**

**- LOLOLOLLOLL : Happy New Year juga.. Eh..?! Adik..? Semenjak kapan kakakku yang laki-laki dan seorang fudanshi berubah jadi wanita?! Wakaka.. Canda.. Agito itu.. Mm.. Budak aku kali ya..? *AuthorditampolamaAgito.**

**- Lili-chan : Iya! Terima kasih ya sudah meng-review cerita ini! Aku harap kamu suka! :D. Kunjungi lagi ya! *Ngarep.**

**- SukiMakissxsis : UWWWOOO! KAMU SUKA AIR GEAR JUGAAA?!*Lebaytingkatdewa*. Iya, memang terkadang FF ini digabung dengan beberapa anime.. Mungkin seharusnya ini menjadi kategori Crossover, tapi sayang ah, wakakkaa.. Aku juga suka Ringo ama Ikki, tapi aku lebih suka Agito & Yayoi serta Kilik & Rika.. :)**

**Kalau begitu.. Terima kasih banget ya! Semoga para Readers suka dengan cerita ini.. ^^**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia.**


	13. Razoredge Requiem

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 12 : Razoredge Requiem**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Spanner?!"Semuanya tersontak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang terlihat di hadapan mereka, Spanner, laki-laki yang berasal dari masa depan yang sangat jauh dari masa mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan canggih untuk membuat suatu penelitian baru ataupun membetulkan sesuatu yang sudah rusak.

Di samping Spanner, terlihat Reborn yang tersenyum pada mereka. Giotto tersenyum balik, ternyata Reborn memang mengawasi mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Reborn diam-diam akan menolong mereka saat kesusahan.

"Reborn.. Terima kasih.."Giotto mendekati mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Reborn dan Spanner lalu duduk di kursi yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Jangan senang dahulu, Giotto."Reborn memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius dan senyuman yang memudar, membuat detak jantung Giotto kembali berdetak cepat dan ia tak bisa bernafas. Apa kali ini Reborn hanya bercanda? Tapi tidak mungkin. Namun, sekali saja tolonglah.

"Maksudmu apa, Reborn?"

Reborn mendesah panjang, "Kami memang datang kesini untuk menolong kalian. Aku sudah memperlihatkan mesin waktunya dan ia bilang mesin waktu itu memang rusak parah."

"Perlu 3 bulan untuk membetulkannya dan aku pun harus kembali ke masa depan dan bekerja sama dengan Shoichi."Spanner menopang dagunya, "Mereka benar-benar hebat, mampu merusak mesin waktuku yang kubuat bertahun-tahun."

"Maafkan aku."Giotto menundukkan kepalanya, "Karena masalahku ini, kalian juga ikut terlibat."

"Tidak apa-apa."Mereka berdua tersenyum, "Kita hanya perlu waktu. Dan kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Gazelle belum jadi mayat busuk disana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau merangkak sampai kapan..?"

Gazelle kehabisan nafasnya, bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dengan deras menelusuri pipinya yang halus ke lantai yang dingin. Dirinya sungguh kepanasan, ia ingin sekali berbaring di atas tempat tidur ataupun di lantai sekalipun, meskipun hal itu akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan orang lain. Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

Ya, sudah seminggu masa pelatihannya di Gravity Children, dan sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mahiro, pelatihannya begitu keras dan kejam. Mereka diperintahkan untuk berbuat hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka untuk melatih tubuh mereka. Tak tanggung-tanggung, jika ada yang tidak mau melakukannya ataupun sudah tidak kuat, mereka akan langsung dibuang.

Ya, dibuang.

Bukan berarti mereka dikeluarkan atau apapun, tapi dibuang menuju kematian.

"Kalau suka banget sama permukaan tanah, mau kukubur sekalian?!"Sang guru menepuk tangannya, "Yak, Gazelle de Villia, 1, 2, 3, STAND UP!"

"Ukh!"Gazelle bangkit dari lantainya dengan tubuh yang sudah mulai melemah. Tapi, ia harus bangkit. Ini baru permulaan, permulaan untuk menemukan sayapnya. Ia harus bisa melewati semua ini dan mempunyai kekuatan baru. Membuktikan kepada semua keluarganya bahwa ia bukanlah seorang manusia yang cuma bisa dikurung di dalam kandang.

Gazelle lalu menoleh ke arah sebelahnya, terlihat anak perempuan berumur 11 tahun masih merangkak di tanah. Wajahnya begitu merah, sama seperti dirinya, ia sepertinya tidak kuat lagi. Gazelle menggigit bibir, ia ingin sekali menolong anak itu, namun ia tak bisa.

Sang guru lalu mendengus kesal melihat anak itu. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati anak perempuan tersebut dan anak perempuan itu lantas berusaha berdiri agar tak dibuang. Namun, terlambat.

_DUAK!_

Suara yang keras itu mengagetkan semua orang yang tengah berlatih disitu. Sang guru, Heazel, telah menendang perut anak itu hingga menembus dagingnya. Usus sang anak berhamburan dan darah bermuncratan mengenai pipi Gazelle. Gazelle jatuh terduduk, menatap jijik sekaligus ketakutan.

"Kau sih.. Tidak bisa diatur. Makanya kau dibuang."

Ya, itulah arti dibuang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hibari-san tidak mau teh..?"

Hibari mendelik ke arah asistennya yang bernama Suki itu. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman di dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka duduk di kursi dengan angin hangat yang menyapu rambut mereka. Hibari menghela nafas.

"Kau bodoh ya? Panas begini masa minum teh?"Hibari mendengus kesal pada Suki yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Suki sedikit terhenyak medengarnya, wajahnya ditekuk sedih. Hibari melanjutkan, "Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh."

"Kau tidak cocok bercanda, Hibari-san. Kapanpun kau terlihat menakutkan."Suki sedikit tergelak, "Apalagi kalau kau sedang latihan bersama Yui-chan."

"Yui-chan?"Alis Hibari sedikit terangkat mendengar nama yang asing baginya, "Siapa itu? Kekasih keduamu?"

"Apa?"Suki mendesah sebal, "Aku bukan seorang yang mencintai sesama jenisku, Hibari-san. Yui-chan, nama lain dari Gazelle-chan. Dari namanya juga ketahuan kalau dia perempuan kan?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak pantas bercanda, Hibari-san."

"Kau banyak omong ya, mau kukecup bibirmu itu biar kau tidak bicara lagi?"

"_Hentai, _Hibari-san."Suki sedikit mengalihkan pandangan, "Lupakan saja."

Hibari sedikit tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang sering dipermainkannya lalu mengurangi jarak tempat duduknya dengan Suki. Suki sedikit tersentak melihat Hibari yang sudah mulai dekat dengannya. Ia lalu mendekati wajahnya, membuat wajah gadis itu agak memerah.

"Hi-hibari-san..? Apa yang kau lakukan..? Kau tidak mau menciumku kan..?"

"Kali ini aku tidak bercanda."Hibari menyeringai, "Sungguh."

"A-"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan ramai-ramai di dekat taman yang diinjaki oleh Hibari dan Suki, membuat mereka kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara tersebut. Hibari mendengus, lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tonfanya, bersiap menggigit orang-orang tadi yang telah menimbulkan keributan sekaligu mengganggu aktivitasnya sampai mati.

Suki mengikuti Hibari yang berjalan ke arah asal suara itu. Mereka lalu mendapati orang-orang yang mereka kenal telah terjatuh di tempat yang sama. Orang-orang itu... Vongola generasi pertama! Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu dengannya..? 3 bulankah..? Namun, ada yang terasa janggal bagi Hibari. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Gazelle itu tidak ada meskipun ia sudah melebarkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun, yang lebih penting, ada keperluan apa mereka kesini..?

"Ah! Yo Hibari!"Mahiro menyapanya sambil menendang beberapa orang yang menimpa tubuhnya. Alaude bangkit dan berdiri sambil menatap Hibari. Hibari mengerutkan alisnya, terdapat perban yang bisa ia lihat di tubuh Alaude.

"Hooi! Semuanya bangun!"Mahiro berteriak dan membangunkan mereka semua. Mereka lalu berdiri dan menghadap Hibari dan Suki.

"_Ciaossu,_Hibari."Suara yang begitu dikenali Hibari, Reborn menyapanya kembali setelah beberapa minggu ia tidak mendengar suaranya.

"_Akanbou_."Hibari membalas salamnya, lalu segera bicara ke intinya, "Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini?"

"Kami mendapat kabar yang sangat buruk sekaligus memprihatinkan."Giotto tersenyum masam, "Kau ingat Gazelle yang sewaktu itu tidak ingin pulang? Kufikir setelah beberapa hari, kemarahannya akan mereda, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kemarahannya justru memuncak dan akhirnya ia masuk organisasi yang sangat berbahaya dan tidak pernah kembali. Organisasi itu membawa Gazelle ke masa ini, namun kami masih belum tahu tempatnya dimana."Jelas Giotto dengan satu nafas.

"G-Gra-Gravity Children?!"Suki menjerit ketakutan mendengar nama itu, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Suki? Apa kau mengenalnya..?"Hibari bertanya padanya.

"E-Eh.. Umm.."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu?! Jika kau tahu sedikit tentang organisasi itu, cepat beritahu kami!"

Suki bergetar, dirinya sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah mereka yang mulai serius dengannya. Ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu! Namun, mungkin ada baiknya juga kalau ia membuka rahasianya sekarang. Ya, rahasia dirinya sebenarnya.

"Aku..."Suki menelan ludah, "Aku dulu juga.. Anggota Gravity Children.."

"APA?!"

"Bi-biar kujelaskan. Dulu, Gravity Children tidak hanya mengajari para Rider saja, namun juga mengajari berbagai anak yang dibuang orangtuanya agar mempunyai kemampuan khusus."Suki menggigit bibir. Ia terus menatap kebawah, tidak ingin menatap semua mata yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan penasaran.

Suki melanjutkan, "Setelah orangtuaku membuangku, mereka mengambilku. Dan, memang benar. Pelatihannya sangat keras. Aku bahkan setiap hari melihat anak seumurku yang meninggal dengan cara tak senonoh."Suki akhirnya terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan matanya yang berisikan lambang Gravity Children, "Lihat. Mataku memang tidak dua-duanya berlambang, hanya salah satu mataku saja. Tapi, ini membuktikan bahwa aku masih berurusan dengan mereka. Aku kabur dari mereka karena ditolong oleh seseorang, namun dia sudah tertangkap karena melindungiku."

"Aku sempat kaget karena Yui-chan telah masuk ke organisasi tersebut. Apakah itu atas keinginannya sendiri?"

"Mungkin. Dia bilang dia ingin memiliki sayap untuk kebebasan."

"Ah."Suki melepas kacamatanya, "Aku harap Yui-chan masih bisa bertahan. Dulu, seminggu saja aku sudah tak tahan."

"Apa maksudmu?"Hibari menanyakannya heran. Namun, ia masih saja tidak menyangka gadisnya mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk seperti itu.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku ini."Suki lalu membuka pita merah sekolahnya dan seragamnya. Semuanya merona melihatnya. Ia lalu melepas kaus dalamnya dan bra-nya, memperlihatkan kulit yang mulus dan putih. Tentu saja ia menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan mereka punggungnya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka, terdapat ukiran lambang Gravity Children di dekat punggungnya.

"Mereka mengukirnya dengan pisau panas saat aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mau melakukan pelatihan itu lagi."Suki menghela nafas, "Sakit sekali."

"Mengerikan."Mahiro menelan ludah, mungkin dialah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang beruntung tidak dapat siksaan disana, "Aku turut prihatin."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk prihatin."Suki lalu berbalik, masih menutupi dadanya, "Ayo kita selamatkan Yui-chan. Mahiro-san, kau adalah seorang Rider juga kan? Dengan begitu, kita masih bisa menggabungkan kekuatan. Reborn-san, ajaklah semua anggota Vongola di kota ini."

"Tentu saja karena tujuanku memang itu."Reborn tersenyum, "Kita semua mempunyai kekuatan dari cincin masing-masing kan..?"

"Kita semua?"Giotto lalu menatap ke arah Alaude yang daritadi diam saja, "Alaude, kau yakin kau mau ikut? Lukamu memang sudah sembuh?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini bukan manusia lemah sepertimu."Alaude kembali melontarkan kata-kata dingin dan kasar seperti biasanya.

"Huh, kalau kau ingin menolong Gazelle tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu."Mahiro mengejeknya, "Dasar."

"Hmph."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong."Suki melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi, "Aku tidak tahu tempatnya."

"Tenang saja, Spanner akan segera menemukannya."Reborn lalu berbalik, "Ayo kita ke rumah si Dame-Tsuna dan membicarakan hal ini."

"YA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gazelle menutup matanya, akhirnya malam pun tiba. Ia sudah berada di kamar tidurnya. Setiap kamar berisi 2 orang dan Gazelle beruntung mempunyai teman sekamar yang baik. Ya, namanya Ritsuko Inori, gadis itu sama seperti Gazelle, ia selalu menceritakan segala keluh-kesahnya. Mereka selalu berjuang bersama, namun Gazelle masih tidak tahu apa tujuan Inori untuk mengikuti organisasi macam ini.

Gazelle lalu melihat Inori menuju tempat tidur di sebelahnya setelah membasuh mukanya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa tidur ya, Gazelle?"Inori menyapanya lembut, membuat Gazelle yang tadinya ingin berpura-pura tidur menjadi tidak minat.

"Ya. Banyak sekali yang terfikir olehku."Gazelle memulai pembicaraan, "Kita disini sudah 3 bulan."

"Benarkah? Sudah selama itu ya.."Inori lalu menuju ranjang Gazelle dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kadang, aku teringat dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi.."

"Eh..? Bukankah kau bilang keluargamu sudah tak ada..?"

"Memang. Tapi dulu aku pernah mempunyai sahabat laki-laki dan aku sangat mencintainya! Aku memang belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku, tapi aku berhasil menciumnya saat tidur loh!"

"Nakal."Gazelle mencubit pipi Inori, "Dasar."

"Kalau Gazelle?"

"Eh?"

"Gazelle sudah punya orang yang disukai belum?"

"Huh..?"Orang yang disukainya? Siapa?

Siapa?

Alaude?

HAH!

Gazelle menepuk pipinya keras, membuat Inori sedikit bingung. Ia lalu merasa pipinya mulai memanas dan memerah.

"Naha.."Inori tersenyum jahil, "Kau punya kan? Biar kutebak.. Siapa? Siapa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah berciuman dengannya?"

"Ha-Hanya 2 kali kok!"Gazelle memarahinya, "La-Lagipula itu karena dia yang memaksa, bukan karena aku menyukainya!"

"Gazelle lucu!"Inori lalu memeluk Gazelle dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Gazelle ingin menyingkirkannya, namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur tidur. Gazelle hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

Ia lalu kembali menatap ke arah atas. Itu benar, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Apakah mereka marah.. Sedih.. Atau justru senang?

Ah, entahlah. Gazelle tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah tahu dimana letak Gravity Children."Spanner membuka pembicaraan keesokkan harinya sambil terus mengetik. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di rumah Tsuna, dan membuat ibu sang brunette itu kewalahan menyiapkan segala makanan untuk mereka. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah, namun ia juga ingin menolong Gazelle.

"Dimana?"Mahiro menanyakannya duluan.

"Di kota seberang... Letaknya tak terlalu jauh. Tempatnya begitu tertutup dan mustahil kita bisa memasukinya."Spanner lalu menatap ke arah Mahiro, "Sepertinya kita harus mengadakan pertempuran dengan mereka. Kita harus mengirim surat tantangan untuk mereka."

"Bertarung lagi.."Tsuna mendesah sebal.

"Apakah kalian semua setuju apabila aku mengirim surat tantangan untuk mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Kirim saja, Spanner. Kita semua sudah siap untuk melawan mereka, meskipun taruhannya begitu berat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vercingetorix, sang penguasa sekaligus sang perintis Gravity Children, menatap surat yang terdapat di tangannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Itu benar, salah satu musuh terbesar mereka, Vongola Famiglia, mengadakan tantangan. Jika mereka menang, maka mereka akan menghancurkan organisasinya dan merebut kembali Gazelle.

"Hmph, mereka fikir kita ini siapa?"Keichii merapikan rambutnya.

"Mungkin karena otak mereka sudah tercemar oleh udara-udara busuk di dunia ini, makanya mereka jadi bodoh begitu."Ichii menyilangkan tangannya, "Dasar tikus busuk."

"Sudahlah."Ver(Singkat saja namanya kawan-kawan, saya cape nulis namanya) melanjutkan, "Mari kita terima tantangan ini dan tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan kita."

"Baiklah."

"Tolong panggil si Gazelle itu kesini."Ver tersenyum masam, "Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Keluargaku dan teman-temanku membuat tantangan seperti itu?"Gazelle menelan ludah ketika ia sudah duduk di bangku dekat Ver, mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Ver membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menelan ludah.

"Ya. Dan aku harap kau membunuh mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"APA?!"Gazelle menjerit keras, "Aku tidak mungkin membunuh mereka! Alasan aku memasuki organisasi ini hanyalah agar aku bisa menjadi Rider yang terkuat!"

"Hoo..?"

"Jangan bercanda! Sungguh! Aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka! Aku memang bilang aku akan terlahir menjadi Gazelle yang baru, tapi hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang berbakat menjadi Rider!"

"Begitu ya. Sayang sekali."Ver menutup matanya, "Keichii, pencucian otak."

"Siap."

"TIDAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disitulah Gazelle. Di tempat yang kosong hanya ada kursi yang terlilit oleh barang-barang berbahaya nan tajam di sekelilingnya. Ia dipaksa menduduki kursi tersebut dan membuatnya terperangkap. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Bayangkan saja, Bagaimana ia bisa bergerak jika hampir seluruh tubuhnya dipasang perangkap? Di sela-sela jarinya terdapat jarum yang panjang dan tajam dan jika sedikit saja bergerak, jari-jarinya akan tergores. Sementara di sela-sela jari kakinya, terdapat paku yang sama tajamnya. Di belakangnya, jika ia mundur sedikit saja, ia akan terkena serangan listrik. Benar, jika saja ia bergerak sedikit, maka akan berakibat fatal.

"Lihatlah dirimu."Ver memainkan jarinya, memainkannya dengan risih, "Kau sekarang cuma tikus busuk yang bakal punya otak siput."

"He-Hentikan..."Gazelle menjerit, menangis, menyesali perbuatannya. Menyesali karena masuk ke dalam organisasi ini. Karena keegoisannya, ia bakal berakhir jadi orang jahat yang membunuh semua orang yang disayanginya. Ia mengaku, ia sangat bodoh. Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ya ampun, jangan menangis."Ver tertawa kecil, "Padahal kemarin kau sempat tertawa karena Inori-chan, tapi sekarang biarkan kami yang tertawa melihat otak siputmu itu."

"Yak! Selamat tinggal, Gazelle-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kejutan listrik seperti menghancurkan otaknya hingga lebur menjadi serpihan. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk berkali-kali oleh sulur duri buatannya sendiri.

Ver, Keichii dan Ichii hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat korban mereka yang baru saja terlahir kembali di depan mereka.

"Benar-benar cinta yang penuh kekejaman."

"Eh? Cinta?"Ver menoleh ke arah Keichii, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Si Gazelle-Otak-Siput itu kan sudah punya pacar, kalau tak salah.. Alaude ya? Kasihan sekali, sekarang laki-laki itu bakal mati dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri."

"Ckckckck.."Ichii mendecakkan lidahnya, "Dunia memang kejam."

"Bukan dunia yang kejam, namun para manusialah yang mempunyai hati seperti kita ini yang meracuni dunia ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini.. Tempatnya..?"

Mahiro dan Spanner mengangguk ketika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gedung, bisa disebut dengan istana yang megah di sebuah kota yang tak berpenghuni. Teknologinya begitu canggih dan Spanner sampai-sampai mengerjapkan matanya terus-terusan karena masih tak percaya.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul, Giotto, Mahiro, Alaude, Suki, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Lambo, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Daemon, Chrome dan lainnya(Author kecapen cuy). Mereka menelan ludah kecuali Alaude. Ia sudah mantap untuk mengambil kembali gadisnya.

"Selamat datang, Vongola Famiglia.."Mereka tersentak melihat siapa yang berada di depan istana itu, Ver sang pimpinan dan Keichii serta Ichii.

"Sialan!"Mahiro menggertakkan giginya, tak sabar untuk membunuh mereka.

"Kami disini hanya untuk menjelaskan permainannya."Ichii menatap semuanya, "Kalian akan masuk ke dalam istana ini dan kalian harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak kami. Dan, awas aja kalau kalian bertemu dengan incaran kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alaude, kau yang akan melawan gadis itu.."Ver menyeringai sambil menunjuk ke arah atas istana, masih bisa terlihat oleh mereka karena agak dekat.

"Ya.. Lawanmu adalah.. Gazelle.. Sang Virgin Blade.."

Gazelle dan Alaude menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka kosong, wajah mereka tidak memunculkan ekspresi apa-apa.

_**"The game has only just begun"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Uh.. Gomen Minna-san kalau update-nya telat ya..**

**Agito : **_**DOUBLE F*CK! **_**APAAN NIH CHAPTER?! MASA YANG ADA PAIRINGNYA CUMA HIBARI AMA OC DOANG?! Ini ceritanya dia apa si Alaude sihh?!**

**Alaude : Tau nih, masa gue muncul cuma bentar doang.**

**Author : Lo kan muncul pas chapter sebelumnya.**

**Alaude : Ya iya kali gue muncul buat dibunuh doang.**

**Author : Ya udah sih, selow**

**Alaude : Lu yang kaga selow**

**Author : Lo kok OOC amat sih? Ya sudahlah, maaf ya kalau chapter ini dikit bgt romance-nya, tapi saya harap Minna-san enjoy dengan cerita saya.**

**Tlong di review ya, minna-chuuu! :D**


	14. The Arc Of Time

**Chocolate**

Chapter 13 : The Arc Of Time

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

***Jeng!Jeng! Image Gazelle kembali hadir! Maaf kalau sering berubah, tapi image Gazelle adalah seperti yang diatas! Gambar bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Noizi ito! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mahiro dan lainnya hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Alaude yang berjalan masuk ke ruang spesial, —ruangan dimana dirinya bisa bertarung dengan bebas bersama Gazelle, hanya berdua. Setelah Alaude sudah menghilang di kejauhan, Ver melompat dari atas dan segera tersenyum pada mereka. Mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan lain. Mahiro menelan ludah. Ia sudah memberitahu semuanya bahwa Gazelle telah dicuci otaknya oleh mereka, dan semuanya harus bertarung _sampai mati_ kalau mau menyelamatkan Gazelle. Bukan _harus, _tapi _wajib._ Entah itu pemaksaan atau tidak.

Langkah mereka semua kembali berlanjut ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, dan yang sekilas terlihat disana hanyalah..

Puluhan senyuman seringai yang menghiasi kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alaude melangkahkan kakinya terus menelusuri jalan, meskipun langkahnya agak terseok. Lukanya masih belum sembuh, namun ia paksakan untuk terus melaju ke depan. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa ia ingin menyelamatkan gadis macam Gazelle, sebenarnya ada halnya juga ia tak perlu mengikuti kegiatan tolong menolong seperti ini. Namun, entah kenapa, ia tidak suka apabila ada orang yang melukai gadis itu, terutama..

—Terutama _senyumnya._

Alaude berhenti bergerak, karena memang seharusnya ia berhenti. Gazelle sudah menunggunya di depannya sambil berdiri menyilangkan tangannya. Alaude tak bisa menafsirkan apa ekspresi gadis itu, entah senang, marah,atau sedih, semuanya tak bisa terlihat. Segala tentangnya terkesan misterius sekarang. Mata gadis itu terhias oleh lambang _Gravity Children_, bajunya terlihat indah—Namun keindahan itu terhapus karena tak ada senyum yang menambah kecantikannya. Sepatu rodanya yang begitu runcing di setiap sisi, tangannya yang terkepal erat, tatapan matanya yang mematikan, sebuah persiapan yang sangat bagus untuk seorang gadis yang ingin bertarung.

Gadis itu tak bicara, demikian dengan laki-laki yang menatapnya lurus. Ruangan itu penuh kehampaan, masih belum ada yang menyerang duluan.

"Lama tidak bertemu."Alaude mengucapkan asal, padahal ia tahu kalau Gazelle habis dicuci otak dan takkan mengingatnya, "Kau terlihat kuat."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan berbicara sok kenal."Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, "Kau hanyalah seorang manusia yang bakal jadi kain rombengan dengan taringku."

Alaude tergelak kecil, kata-kata gadis itu masih sama. Masih dengan kalimat khasnya—_Rombengan._ Kata-kata jaman sekarang memang tak bisa diatur dan aneh-aneh. Ia menghentikan tawanya, membalas perkataan gadis itu, "Tak pernah berubah. Bahkan kalimatmu masih _khas_ seperti dulu. Tak pernah belajar kalimat baru? Ah aku lupa. Kau kan bodoh."

"Buktikan siapa yang lebih bodoh dengan pertarungan, cerewet!"Gazelle mendekati Alaude sambil berlari ke arahnya, menggesekkan roda sepatunya yang berlapiskan taring ke lantai, terdengar decitan begitu keras. Alaude hanya diam, membuat Gazelle sedikit bingung namun gadis itu terus memfokuskan serangannya pada Alaude. Matanya bersinar mendapati mangsanya yang diam, mengajak kakinya untuk lebih bernafsu untuk menyerangnya.

"_Multiple Fangs!_"Puluhan taring yang begitu tajam nan runcing terlepas dari sepatu rodanya, warnanya putih berkilau namun sekejap ternodai oleh cairan merah kental dari sang Cloud Guardian Vongola. Gadis itu mengangkat alis, _laki-laki itu tidak menghindar..?_. Ia masih bisa melihat Alaude yang tercabik-cabik oleh taringnya, kulitnya yang dingin dan halus kini tergores dan terhias oleh darahnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk, sedikit menurunkan kepalanya dan memuntahkan darah. Tenggorokannya terasa perih,namun ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan gadisnya.

Setelah puluhan taring itu kembali ke sepatu rodanya, Gazelle terdiam sebentar, masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika ia menyerangnya, Alaude tidak bergeser sedikitpun, tidak melawan ataupun menggerakkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tenang, namun tidak memunculkan ekspresi apapun.

_Kenapa ia tidak melawan?_

Gazelle mengatur nafasnya, ia memang sedikit ceroboh. Mengeluarkan salah satu jurus pamungkasnya pada pembukaan pertama, membuat tubuhnya agak lelah untuk bangkit kembali. Ia masih menatap Alaude yang sekarang sudah berdiri, tatapan matanya yang dingin membuatnya kesal.

"Sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berpencar. Disana terdapat 5 ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan. Mahiro, Hibari dan Gokudera memasuki pintu pertama. Yang lainnya telah membentuk kelompok sendiri. Mahiro yang berjalan duluan, sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan arah. Ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Alaude sekarang. Ya mereka telah melakukan pertemuan dan membuat salah satu rencana.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mahiro, apa kau tahu kekuatan mereka apa saja?"Tanya Alaude saat ia sedang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Mahiro di ruang makan Giotto._

"_Huh?"Mahiro mendelik, menghentikan menyesap tehnya yang hangat dan menggoda, "Ada 5 kekuatan raja atau yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tipe sepatu roda mereka. Ada Wind King, Water King, Thorn Queen, Pledge Queen, dan aku salah satu dari Flame King. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Jika sudah mulai nanti, aku minta kau yang bertarung dengan Water King."_

"_Huh? Water King.. Mimasaka Akira..? Loh? Kenapa?"_

"_Kau harus memenangkannya dan buatlah sebuah lubang sehingga arena yang dikuasai olehnya, yaitu air bisa masuk ke dalam arenaku. Entah bagaimana caranya, kau harus."_

"_Kau gila? Air dan Api? Tentu saja aku akan kalah!"_

"_Kau mengelak. Aku tahu kau juga termasuk salah satu dari Ice King."_

"_Ah—Sepatu roda itu.."Mahir mengingatnya kembali, "Sudah lama tak kupakai.. Mungkin akan kuusahakan.."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"_Kenapa Alaude menyuruhku seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?"_Tanya Mahiro dalam hatinya, ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Alaude. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa Alaude tidak bodoh, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Ia menaikkan kecepatan sepatu roda esnya dengan gesit, sementara Hibari dan Gokudera segera mengejarnya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu kasar di telinga Alaude, kini laki-laki itu hampir kehabisan nafasnya dan darahnya. Sementara Gazelle masih putih bersih, hanya ternodai oleh keringatnya sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali Gazelle mengeluarkan jurusnya tapi Alaude sama sekali tidak menyerangnya ataupun pindah dari posisinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?! Pengecut!"Gazelle membuang ludah, "Kau sama sekali tidak membalas seranganku, padahal Ver-senpai bilang bahwa kau adalah salah satu anggota Vongola yang sangat kuat!"

"Aku.. Tidak akan menyerang."

"Bodoh!"Gazelle berkacak pinggang, "Kau bisa mati dengan mudah 5 detik lagi kalau aku mau!"

"Serang saja."Alaude menyeringai, "Tapi biar kutanyakan satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"Gazelle yang tadinya bersiap untuk menyerang lagi, terhenti karena Alaude mengatakan hal tadi. Ia menghela nafas dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan.."Alaude menarik nafasnya, "Setelah aku mati..?"

"Huh?"

"Apa.. ini benar-benar keinginanmu..? Melihat aku mati di depanmu, ah tidak, melihat semua orang yang kau sayangi mati di depanmu..?"

Gazelle terbelalak lebar, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Alaude? Tapi—tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang merasuki dadanya?

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

"Kau jelas mengerti maksudku."Alaude mengatakannya tertatih sambil terus memegang lengannya yang hampir sobek, "Apa ini semua keinginanmu? Mendapatkan kekuatan dan memusnahkan semuanya? Apa itu yang kau mau? Dan jika itu berhasil, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

"A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak mengerti.."Gazelle mulai menutup telinganya, "Semu-Semuanya..? Siapa yang kau maksud..? Semuanya..? Siapa? Si..apa..?"

"Orang-orang yang kau sayangi."Alaude menatapnya dalam, "Keluargamu, temanmu, dan yang lainnya.."

"A-Bodoh! Aku.. Aku.."Gazelle merasa otaknya mulai sakit, dadanya mulai terasa perih, Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mencakarnya, "Aku.. Aku tidak kenal.. Aku tak punya orang yang disayangi.. Sayangi..? Apa pula artinya..? Aku tidak kenal mereka semua.. Siapa.. Mereka..?"

"Kau hanya perlu perlahan mengingat mereka.."

"Ukh.. Si- DIAM!"Gazelle menendang Alaude sekali lagi, menginjak tubuhnya hingga terdengar retakan tulang, "Kau.. Kau hanya orang yang tak kukenal! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau kenal padaku!"

"Aku.. Tidak pernah berbohong."

"Uuh.. Uuhh.."Gazelle mencakar kepalanya sekali lagi, "Kepalaku sakit.. Dadaku.. Kh.. Ada apa ini.."

"Siapa.. Sebenarnya diriku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UGGH!"Mahiro menahan kaki sang _Water King, _Mimasaka Akira yang hampir mengenai perutnya. Darahnya dan darah Akira itu bermuncratan satu sama lain, Hibari dan Gokudera ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan panghalang dan menghancurkan temboknya sehingga air yang berada di arena tersebut bisa ke arena Gazelle.

"Sialan!"Akira menjerit keras setelah kakinya ditekan oleh sepatu Mahiro, membuat laki-laki itu menyeringai dan segera melempar kakinya ke arah belakang. Terdengar suara tubrukan dari tubuh Akira dan temboknya.

"Bo~dooh!"Mahiro menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sekarang, biar kubekukan kau di lemari es!"

Dan, tembok pun berhasil dihancurkan berkat kerja sama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa.. Sebenarnya diriku..?"

Alaude hanya bisa membuka salah satu matanya, namun matanya tiba-tiba basah oleh air karena mendengar suatu suara yang begitu keras. Ia tersenyum lega, dindingnya—!

"A-Apa itu..?"Gazelle menoleh, "A-AIR?! Ga-Gawat! Aku harus la-AHHH!"Tubuh Gazelle tersapu oleh air yang sangat besar bagaikan ombak itu. Ia terus menjerit, meminta tolong. Nafasnya terhenti dan ia tenggelam, matanya begitu perih karena terus membuka matanya.

"To-Tolong.."Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh bibirnya yang tipis, sebelum..

Sebelum ia merasakan sebuah nafas yang tersambung lewat bibirnya, membuatnya mengingat sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Uh.. To-Tolong.."Gazelle yang sedang berendam itu, tak sengaja tersandung batu dan membuatnya terjatuh dan tenggelam di pemandian air panas tersebut. Ia tak bisa bernafas, matanya begitu perih, jantungnya sedikit berdetak._

"_Gazelle!"_

_Seseorang memanggilnya, segera berjalan ke arahnya, rambut berwana hijau terang.. mengangkatnya dari dalam air. Menggendongnya ala —Bridal Style ke atas. Air yang turun lewat rambut laki-laki itu mengenai wajahnya. Kemudian, ia bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, samar-samar ia bisa melihat, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir saat itu._

_Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya, —Entah kenapa, ia seperti sudah pernah merasakan hal ini. Namun entah dimana dan kapan. Bibir itu dingin, namun perlahan sedikit memaksakan dirinya agar membuka mulutnya. Ia mendorong bibirnya halus, dan Gazelle mempersilahkannya tanpa sengaja dan tanpa disadari. Bibir mereka masih belum terlepas, laki-laki itu masih ingin merasakan rasa yang di dapatkan dari mulut Gazelle._

_Ia sedikit membuka matanya, dan samar-samar ia mengenalinya.._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Alau..de..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm really busy for school, but, please review! Thanks yang udah meng-review, dan saya janji saya bakal membalasnya di chapter berikutnya!**

**Ada yang nge-PM saya, katanya bagaimana kalau dibikin kolom pertanyaan setiap akhir chapter? Boleh juga! Tapi tidak untuk sekarang! Saya harus kembali untuk mengerjakan tugas yang bejibun(?) padahal saya ini masih kelas 2 SMP.. Haha..**

**Salam manis,**

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


	15. That Which Punishes Ourselves

**Chocolate**

Chapter 14 : That Which Punishes Ourselves

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-fi **

**Rated : T**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **Di chapter ini, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, —bahkan tidak disensor. Saya harap anda semua tidak mengikuti kata-katanya, karena tidak baik untuk diucapkan oleh mulut anak yang baik! :D

**.**

"Yeaaah!"Gazelle menampar Alaude dengan keras ketika dirinya terbangun dari pingsannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika gadis itu bangun, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Alaude masih menempel di bibirnya dan berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, membuat Alaude menjauh dari tubuhnya. Gazelle menutup dirinya, dingin. Bajunya masih setengahnya basah, untunglah.

"Ah, lihat."Alaude membuyarkan lamunan Gazelle, "Kau sudah sadar."

Gazelle menatapnya sambil melotot. Benar, gadis itu sudah sadar, dan ia bersyukur atas hal itu. Namun satu hal yang paling disesalkan olehnya, kenapa Alaude harus menciumnya? Memang Cuma hal itu yang bisa membuatnya sadar? Memang ini komik _Shoujo_ ataupun cerita _Snow White?_ Ya! Lagipula buat apa Gazelle memikirkan ini? Seharusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan semua anak yang berada di sini dan membunuh para penyiksanya.

"Gazelle~!"Suara cempreng dan keras itu menyambut Gazelle dan Alaude, membuat mereka berdua menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Gazelle tersenyum cerah, semuanya ternyata menang dan telah berkumpul kemari karena mendengar Gazelle sudah sadar. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin meminta maaf sekarang, tapi kata-katanya itu tertahan karena seseorang telah menghadangnya.

"Ichii..!"Gazelle sedikit menjauh, mendapati dirinya masih dikejar oleh salah satu bawahan Ver.

"Huh.."Ichi memainkan jarinya risih, sedikit menurunkan jaketnya, "Gadis sialan.. Ternyata kau hebat juga.."

Gazelle tersenyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang, menyunggingkan senyum khas—sekaligus kesombongan, "Ya! Otakku memang tidak sebodoh seperti yang kau fikirkan!"

"_Padahal aku yang menolongnya."_Batin Alaude kesal. Kini Ia berencana akan menghukum Gazelle suatu saat dia sudah sembuh nanti.

"Hmm…"Ichi tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya dan ruangan yang ditempati mereka seketika berubah menjadi ruangan yang terlapiskan cermin. Namun tentu saja masih ada udara yang masuk.

Gazelle menelan ludah. Pasti ada yang ingin direncanakan oleh anak bangsat itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Berhenti Gazelle!"Mahiro meneriakannya keras, "Biar kami yang melawannya!"

"Kalian itu sudah babak belur, masa harus kalian lagi yang bertarung?!"Dirinya berkacak pinggang, "Aku ini sudah sadar dan aku ini manusia yang masih punya hati!"

"Jangan sok jago!"Mahiro lalu berlari dengan sepatu rodanya dan berusaha untuk mendorong Gazelle, namun Ichi menahannya, menendangnya hingga Mahiro terpental jauh dan kepalanya mengenai salah satu kaca hingga berdarah. Gazelle membelalakkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Ichi.

Ichi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Gazelle. Ia terdiam. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah gadis itu—marah. Marah karena saudara kembarnya telah ia lukai.

"Cukup sudah, bodoh!"Gazelle mendorong Alaude ke tempat dimana mereka semua menunggu, "Jangan mendekat atau kalian—"

"—Kalian akan kugigit sampai mati."Seru Hibari yang menyambung perkataan Gazelle dan menaikkan tonfanya, membuat sebagian dari mereka berteriak ketakutan. Gazelle hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ichi menggunakkan sarung tangan berwarna hitamnya, sama seperti dengan warna bola matanya. Sorot matanya tersiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat—padahal Gazelle tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Ichi kemudian mengencangkan tali sepatu rodanya—Gazelle menelan ludah. Sepatu roda itu, tipe Raja Guntur.

Satu-satunya hal yang berkelebat di fikirannya adalah,—dimana Keichii? Sang kembaran? Ia yakin laki-laki itu bersembunyi di sebuah tempat dan pasti di tengah ketika ia sudah kelelahan, laki-laki brengsek itu akan menyerangnya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba. Ia bergetar, sesungguhnya ia takut. Karena resiko melawan mereka berdua, dirinya tak pernah menang sekalipun. Si kembar bersaudara itu mempunyai fikiran yang sangat pintar dan sungguh licik, dan keduanya laki-laki. Laki-laki, menurut pemikiran Gazelle—laki-laki notabene fisiknya begitu kuat, melebihi dari fisik wanita. Ia juga takut akan efek yang akan muncul setelah pencucian otaknya kemarin. Ia tidak mau ada efek yang membuat pembuluh darahnya tiba-tiba pecah secara sia-sia begitu saja dan tidak bisa menolong teman-temannya serta keluarganya yang sudah susah payah untuk datang dan bertarung disini.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menumbuhkan dan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Ia harus bertarung—untuk segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia sudah berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh pada keluarganya dan merepotkan semua orang di sekitarnya. Itulah kenapa—mungkin memang tuhan yang mentakdirkannya untuk membalas semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya begitu berat, bahkan merugikan bagi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Keegoisannya telah membuat semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Dan—meskipun resiko sehabis pertarungan ini mati, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti bertarung sampai ia mengalahkan semuanya—sampai titik darah penghabisannya. Tapi di dalam hatinya masih ada keraguan yang tersimpan, entah kenapa. Banyak teriakan yang terdengar di dalam hatinya, _jangan mati! Jangan mati!_. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, hanya suara hatinya yang begitu egois akan keserakahan kebebasan akan mendapatkan sayap.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap bajunya yang sudah kering. Ia tidak tahu kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat—atau memang sangat panas disini? Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa keberaniannya untuk bertarung.

Langkah itu terdengar mendekat, langkah Ichi yang membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi hening dan begitu kacau.

Ia meremas dadanya, ia harus menang. _Harus._

"Kelihatannya kau ingin memulainya duluan."Ichi memulai pembicaraan, "Aku menunggu."

Gazelle menatapnya tajam, membuktikan bahwa hasrat untuk membunuh laki-laki itu tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"_Multiple Simultaneous Fangs..!"_Semua sulur duri yang berada di tubuh Gazelle, terikat dengan sebuah rantai dan melilitnya menjadi satu. Gazelle sudah kehabisan semua jurus atau yang biasa disebutnya sebagai trik, itulah trik terakhirnya. Ia tak punya lagi trik lainnya. Ia sangat berharap trik andalannya ini mencabik-cabik habis tubuh Ichi.

Dan, benar saja. Tubuh Ichi segera tercabik, membuat kulitnya tergores seperti dipecut berkali-kali, darah menetes dan berterbaran dimana-mana. Namun, laki-laki itu tetap diam. Sehabis dicabik-cabik daging dan kulitnya, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum puas, membuat Gazelle menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau kena—AAAAAAHH!"Gazelle menjerit keras ketika ia merasakan ada yang mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, masih menahan rasa sakit karena serangan itu masih belum berhenti. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia—

"Su-Sulur duriku.."Gazelle terkesiap. Gadis itu mengira yang menyerangnya adalah kekuatan Ichi, namun ternyata bukan! Melainkan sulur durinya sendiri!

"Kau masih tidak menemukan jawabannya..?"Ichi tersenyum puas. Kini kulitnya utuh kembali, "Aku adalah cermin, Gazelle. Semua seranganmu pasti akan kubalikkan, dan soal lukaku, aku sudah meminum obat hasil buatan Ver-senpai. Dan, kau selamanya takkan bisa menyerangku."

"Jangan bodoh!"Gazelle berdiri dengan susah payah, "A-Aku.. Tidak percaya.. Dengan hal seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau mau apa..?"Ichi terbahak, "Menyerangku kembali? Ya, seranglah aku. Dan kau akan tahu siapa yang akan mati."

"_FuCK_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAHH!"

"BERHENTI MENYERANG DASAR GAZELLE BODOH!"

"YUI-CHAAN!"

"KAU MEMANG CARI MATI, AHO ONNA!"

"AHAHAHHAAA!"Ichi menjilat permukaan bibirnya, berkata sesuatu, "_This sounds.. It's like everyone's scream are being sunk into a sea of fucking worms!"_

"_That Fucking moron!"_Gazelle ingin menyerangnya lagi, namun kakinya sudah sangat lelah. Keringat dan darah bercampur menuruni pelipisnya dan bagian tubuhny yang lainnya. Rambutnya bahkan yang tadinya sepinggang menjadi tinggal setengah dari punggungnya, darah berceceran di mana-mana. Para gadis hanya menutup matanya karena begitu jijik melihat darah yang kadang bermuncratan ke wajah mereka.

"Uhh.. Hu—"Gazelle terjatuh, namun dirinya masih bisa menahannya dengan tangannya dengan cepat. Menimbulkan suara '_krak!_'pada jemarinya. Sepertinya tangannya patah, atau—entahlah. Yang penting rasanya sakit sekali. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia tak bisa mengangkat tangannya, tulang jemarinya sudah seperti lemas semua. Kepalanya lalu oleng dan akhirnya ia pingsan, atau entahlah. Matanya tertutup, nafasnya semakin melemah.

—Mungkinkah Gazelle..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gazelle! Gazelle!"Giotto ingin berlari menemuinya, namun Ichi sudah menahan mereka semua dengan panjara rantai yang dibuatnya menggunakkan sisa-sisa sulur duri Gazelle. Kini, Gazelle tidak bangkit, gadis itu hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tak jelas karena rambutnya yang panjang dan darah yang begitu banyak menutupi wajahnya. Semuanya khawatir—tidak, bukan khawatir, mereka sepertinya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Gazelle sudah mati.

"Gazelle! Bangun! Bangun!"Giotto mencengkram penjara rantai terlilit duri tersebut, namun yang ada hanya tangannya yang sekarang berdarah.

"Sial!"

Mahiro tidak berteriak, ada suatu keanehan yang terlintas difikirannya. Ia mengusap matanya, ia agak sedikit mencurigai sikap Gazelle. Gazelle..

Gazelle bukan tipe gadis yang lemah seperti itu.

"_Fuck.."_Mahiro mengacak-acak rambutnya, terlihat kesal. Ia menggertakkan giginya lalu berjalan kedepan. Ia kemudian menggerakkan sepatu rodanya dan menendangnya.

"Mahiro! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu percuma!"Giotto berteriak.

"Diamlah.."Mahiro menggigit jarinya sendiri, "Gadis bodoh.. Dia fikir.."

"_FUUUUUUUCK_ GAZELLE! BANGUN CEPAT! AKU TAHU KAU ITU CUMA BERPURA-PURA TIDUR! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU CELANA DALAMMU BAKAL KUJUAL DI SEKOLAAAAHH!"

Semuanya terkaget-kaget mendengar hal itu, apa yang dilakukan Mahiro..?

"Jangan bodoh kalian semua! Dia itu Cuma berpura-pura istirahat!"Mahiro menendang kembali penjara mereka, bukan untuk menhancurkannya, melainkan untuk menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Dan, mereka semua terdiam ketika mereka melihat tubuh Gazelle yang sedikit bergerak. Rambutnya perlahan bergoyang, namun dirinya masih belum bangkit. Dan.. Jemarinya..

Jemarinya bergerak kembali!

Jari tengahnya di naikkan ke atas, ditunjukkan ke arah Mahiro, lambang.. yah kalian tahu itu.

"Fu.. Fu…"

Semuanya menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat Gazelle yang mulai bangkit.

"_FUUUCK! FUUUCCKK! FUUUCKK!_"Gazelle melampiaskan amarahnya, sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arah Mahiro, "BERISIK KAU MAHIROOOOOO!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU ITU CUMA GADIS BIASA! BIAR AKU YANG MELAWANNYA!"

"MUNDUUUR SANA MAHIROOOO! KALAU KAU NGOCEH LAGI, KUBUNUUH KAU DULUAAAN!"

"CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINII DULU!"

"TIDAK ADA GUNANYAA!"Gazelle melotot ke arah semua, sepertinya dirinya terganggu karena ia sedang berusaha untuk berfikir selagi dirinya kelelahan, namun malah diganggu Mahiro. Ia lalu mencueki Mahiro dan mulai bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lagi.

"Berhenti Gazelle!"Mahir berteriak, "Diamlah disitu!"

"Apa..?"

"Mereka menggunakkan trik.."Mahiro melanjutkan, "SELISIH SINAR KONJUGASIFASE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saya karena saya masih belum bisa membalas semua review minna-san juga melakukan kolom pertanyaan! Kakak saya sungguh a** untuk mengganggu saya, tapi terima kasih yang sudah meng-review cerita ini! Saya harap kalian **_**enjoy**_** dengan cerita saya!**


	16. My Soul, Your Beats!

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 15 : ~My Soul Your Beats!~**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi.**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : **Kata-kata biadab tak lelah untuk menghiasi chapter ini#PLAAK. Jangan diikuti untuk kesehatan dan pahala anda(?).

**.**

**.**

"Se-Se-Selisih sinar konjugasifase?"Gazelle menjerit setelah mendengar Mahiro mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apa tadi katanya? Konjugasifase..? Sepertinya ia pernah dengar, namun dimana ya..?

"Aduh! Bodoh sekali sih!"Mahiro memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing bagaikan taring Gazelle sambil menatap lurus kea rah mata saudara kembarnya tersebut. Terlihat sekali bahwa laki-laki itu sangat jengkel terhadap jawaban Gazelle. Dan untungnya, sepertinya Ichi tidak sadar bahwa Mahiro dan lainnya sudah keluar dari penjara oleh bantuan Shoichi. Namun, hanya Mahiro yang keluar, sementara yang lainnya masih berada di dalam karena dilarang Mahiro untuk keluar agar Ichi terkecoh dengan mereka. _Yeah, Mahiro emang licik._

"Uh.. "Gazelle berfikir keras. Ia tahu bahwa Mahiro, di saat kapanpun, dimanapun, remaja laki-laki itu takkan memberikan bocoran teka-tekinya walaupun di saat segawat apapun. Gadis itu menutup matanya, rasanya ia pernah dengar nama itu. Apa ya.. Dimana..?

Ia kemudian berusaha mengingat-ngingat ke dalam buku pelajarannya.. Fisika.. Tidak ada.. Kimia.. Tidak ada.. Biologi.. Ahh! Tidak ada! Pelajaran sekolahnya masih belum sampai tingkat itu! Tapi sungguh, ia pernah dengar.. Apa dari buku yang pernah dibacanya ataupun di belinya? Tidak ada.. Sebenarnya ia malas mengingat satu persatu buku yang dibacanya, karena akhir-akhir ini ia sedang hobinya membaca _Shounen Manga, _terutama _Manga Psycho-Pass. _Ia jadi agak sedikit gila jika mengingat wajah Kogami Shinya, yang (katanya) sangat tampan meskipun umurnya sudah 28 tahun. Gazelle tersenyum sendiri, mengingat wajah Shinya membuat Gazelle asik sendiri dan melupakan darahnya yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Mahiro mendelik kea rah Gazelle, tangannya terkepal erat, giginya bergerumuh hebat, pasti gadis itu sedang mengkhayal sesuatu. Ia lalu mendekat, mengangkat tangannya.

"UUGGGGHHHPPHH!"Gazelle tak bisa menahan darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Mahiro memukul lehernya ke bawah dengan teknik Masuoyama, pencipta aliran karate _Kyokushin Kaikan_ dengan keras, sehingga lehernya agak memar.

"Jangan bengong!"Mahiro menyadarkan Gazelle, "Jangan jadi cewek lemah!"

"Apaan sih!"

"Aku tahu kau lagi membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh kan!"Mahiro menyilangkan tangannya, "Aku tahu kau sedang membayangkan laki-laki yang keren di matamu kan!"

Muka Gazelle memerah, "Bo-Bodoh! Kan kalau sekali-kali juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Ayo fikir lagi jawabannya!"Ujar Mahiro cuek, "Jangan bayangkan hal macam itu! Dari bayanganku saja, jika ada cewek yang melakukan hal itu, sama seperti pelacur yang meneteskan air liur hanya untuk mendapatkan hal yang mustahil!"

"Baji—_Fuck_ kau Mahiro! Lain kali awas saja! Dasar raja dari semua raja lagak!"Gazelle menutup matanya kembali sembari mengusap lehernya yang sakit sekali. Ia berkonsentrasi. _Oke, lupakan semua. Lupakan Kogami Shinya, lupakan Fujisaki Yuusuke, lupakan Charles Grey, lupakan Itachi, lupakan Alaude. Eh, kenapa dia masuk? Duuuh! Stop! Stop! Jangan masuk ke fikiraaaaaaan orang doong!_

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Gazelle membuka matanya. Ia lalu segera tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti.."Gazelle lalu menoleh kea rah Ichii yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, "Ternyata yang menyerangku bukan kau Ichi!"Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan kea rah cermin, "Tapi kau kan, Keichii!"

Dan semua cermin retak mendengar kebenaran tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-Apa..?"

Keichii tiba-tiba keluar menggunakkan sepatu rodanya sambil menendang Gazelle, namun sayangnya tidak kena karena Gazelle menghindar.

"Hebat juga."Keichii tersenyum, "Patut digelari."

"Trik kalian memang sudah terbongkar."Gazelle membuang ludahnya sebentar dan menjelaskan, "Itu trik selisih sinar Konjugasifase. Kalau membuat wilayah penghalang cahaya melalu pergeseran dua cermin yang dihasilkan distorsi udara, kita dapat membuat sosok seseorang yang sama sekali nggak terlihat. Itu berarti.."

"Keichii menyerangmu saat kau menyerang si Ichii itu."Mahiro melanjutkan sambil menyeringai, "Sama seperti cerita _ Avalon Ship._ Kapal yang konon berpapasan dengan diri mereka sendiri saat mengarungi samudra luas, ketika zaman penjelajah. Para penumpang melihat diri mereka sendiri yang sedang melambaikan tangan di kapal di seberang. Fenomena itu ditakutkan sebagai kapal akan mengalami kecelakaan sehingga pergi ke _Avalon _(Alam Baka)."

"Ya, kadang bayangan cermin yang tampak di air akan dipantulkan lagi ke kabut. Itulah sosok _Avalon Ship_ sebenarnya. Tapi ajaibnya, dunia sinar pantulan ini (disebut sebagai daerah penghalang sinar) tidak dapat diintervensi oleh sinar lurus atau sinar matahari."

"Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan."Keichi menutup salah satu matanya, "_Enggan menghukum, berarti memanjakan anak."_

"AGH!"Kulit pipi Gazelle kini tersetrum oleh sepatu roda Ichi yang bertipe-kan Raja Guntur. Laki-laki itu menendangnya sehingga ia terlempar jauh.

"Ahh!"Mahiro tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam jeruji hitam tersebut, membawanya bersama lagi dengan keluarga Vongola. Kini penjara itu terlapiskan listrik.

"Kau masih saja konyol, Mahiro."Ichi bertopang dagu melihat keadaan mereka semua, "Kau memang sangat suka ditindas rupanya."

"Berisik!"Mahiro menggertakkan giginya.

"Yui-chan.."Suki sedikit berbisik, namun karena ia mengatakan sesuatu, Ichi lalu menjambak rambutnya hingga kacamatanya terlepas dan rambutnya tergerai hingga ke lutut, mengeluarkannya dengan kasar dari jeruji itu.

"Suki!"Hibari memanggil namanya, memandang marah Ichi yang kini sedang mendorong Suki ke tembok.

"Ternyata si idiot ini.."Ichi mencapit dagunya dengan jemarinya, menimbulkan ketakutan yang amat sangat bagi Suki, "Hey, Keichii, kau ingat anak ini?"

"Ha?"Keichi berhenti menjambak rambut Gazelle seperti Suki dan menoleh, "Siapa dia?"

"Suki, entah aku lupa nama panjangnya. Dia ini anak buangan Ver-sama beberapa tahun yang lalu kan? Sayangnya dia kabur.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuangnya sekarang?"

"Benar juga. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita santap dulu?"Keichii mengambil pisau dan berjalan kea rah Suki, meninggalkan Gazelle yang kini terkapar lemah. Hibari berteriak, namun yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara rintihan Suki.

"Cantik juga."Keichi lalu mengangkat pisaunya, merobek seragam Suki hingga ke kulitnya, memperlihatkan dadanya yang cukup besar yang tertutupi dengan bra. Hibari tidak bisa menahan segala emosional yang mendidih di dalam hatinya karena melihat kesakitan yang dialami oleh gadisnya. Suki tidak bisa melawan, tangannya terkepal erat oleh Ichi. Gadis itu menangis, menahan segala perih.

Gazelle berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Semuanya pun begitu, ingin menolongnya namun penjara mereka tak bisa dihancurkan.

"Eh.. Uh..?"Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul dari tubuh Suki, membuat mereka menjauh dan sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat menghancurkan semua property di sana, bahkan penjaranya pun hancur. Semua bangunan hancur lebur, reruntuhan itu sempat mengenai Ichi dan Keichi, namun mereka dengan cepat kabur dari sana. Keluarga Vongola termasuk Gazelle, hanya sedikit terkena reruntuhannya.

"Ah! Sial! Mereka kabur!"Jerit Gazelle, ingin mengejar namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mahiro.

"Biarkan saja Gazelle. Kita lihat dulu kondisi Suki."

Mereka lalu mendekati Suki yang kini terkapar lemah di lantai. Hibari langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajahnya yang kini sedikit terhias oleh luka.

"Suki-chan..?"

"Sepertinya dia menggunakkan bom kecil, entah aku tidak tahu namanya. Karena dia memakai bom itu, bangunannya hancur karena diakibatkan oleh pergerakan tekanan udara dan pergerakan fragmen-fragmen yang terdapat di dalam bomnya, maupun serpihan fragmen benda-benda disekitarnya. Selain itu, bom yang dipakainya juga dapat membunuh manusia dengan hanya suara yang dihasilkannya saja. Sepertinya bom itu telah dipakai selama berabad-abad dalam peperangan konvensional maupun non-konvensional."

"Hi-Hibari-san.."Suaranya terdengar lirih, membuat Hibari lebih erat memeluknya.

"Aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karena berbuat hal seperti ini.."

Mashiro teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku ingat.. Suki.. Ya? Kau adalah salah satu perakit bom yang handal saat masa ku waktu itu… Kau dicari-cari oleh polisi karena mereka mengganggapmu seorang buronan.. Tapi setelah diselidiki, ternyata kau tidak bersalah.."

Alaude yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku sudah memanggil polisi dan beebrapa petugas lainnya, mereka akan kesini sebentar lagi."

Gazelle hanya menahan rasa sakit yang merayap di dadanya karena sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa.. Kit.."

Ketika semua petugas datang, mereka langsung membawa semuanya ke rumah sakit, terutama Gazelle, Alaude dan Suki. Merekalah yang harus di obati, namun luka Gazelle sangat parah. Banyak tulangnya yang hamper hancur dan Suki sekarang dirawat di UGD. Masih belum pasti keadaannya.

Sementara Gazelle, kini ia sedang meringis kesakitan di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Rasa nyeri di kakinya tak kunjung hilang. Keringatnya mengucur deras, padahal di dalam kamar nomor 57 itu sudah sangat dingin.

"Payah."

Suara itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Gazelle. Alaude tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung mengejeknya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Be-Be-Beri.. sik!"Gazelle terbata-bata menahan sakitnya. Ia kemudian sedikit bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Alaude yang kini duduk di bangku di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Bahkan di saat kondisimu yang menyedihkan itu kau masih bisa berkata kasar."Alaude menutup matanya, "Benar-benar tipe gadis _Tsundere._"

"A-Apa kau bi.. lang?!"

"Gadis pemarah dengan ukuran badan yang kecil dan dada yang rata."Alaude menambahkan, "Kau sungguh pantas untuk dinobatkan seperti itu."

"Aku bukan gadis _Tsundere!_"Gazelle menjerit meskipun tenggorokannya terasa perih, ia ingin sekali menghajar Alaude karena sudah mengejeknya, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak, "Dan apa masalahmu kalau dadaku rata?! Aku gadis biasa yang tidak sempurna! Itu saja!"

"Ya. Memang. Aku menghadapi masalah jika dadamu rata."Perkataan Alaude membuat Gazelle mengangkat alisnya, "Jika aku tidur denganmu, maka rasanya jadi kurang nyaman."

"B-B- _FUUCK!_ Mesum! Bodoh! Messuuum!"Gazelle melempar Alaude dengan bantal, wajahnya meledak merah, "Siapa juga yang mau tidur denganmu?! Memangnya kita ini suami-istri?! HAH! BAHKAN MEMIMPIKANNYA PUN AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Alaude sedikit tergelak, berhasil menjebak Gazelle kedalam perangkapnya, "Nah, lihat? Kau mudah marah, semakin membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang _Tsundere."_

"Persetan dengan Tsundere!"Gazelle berteriak, "Lupakan _Tsundere_! Lupakan dadaku! Lebih baik kau keluar, Baji-"

_Cup._

Gazelle tidak bisa berkutik lagi setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Alaude. Alaude naik ke ranjang Gazelle dan membuat tubuhnya berada di atas gadis tersebut. Tangannya dicengkram erat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Alaude menciumnya, _lagi!_

"Uhm.. Umm.."Gazelle ingin menendangnya, namun kakinya dihimpit oleh kaki Alaude. Sebentar bibir mereka terlepas, namun Alaude kembali melahap bibirnya sembari memasukkan lidahnya untuk merasakan semua rasa yang ada di mulut Gazelle.

Setelah Gazelle mengerang untuk beberapa saat, Alaude akhirnya berhenti menciumnya. Wajah Gazelle merona merah, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan saliva yang turun dari bibirnya perlahan.

Alaude menyeringai, ia lalu menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam.

"Kau akan kuajarkan bagaimana berbahasa yang baik dan benar."Alaude lalu membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan gigi taringnya untuk menggigit Gazelle. Nafasnya bisa terasa di lehernya, Alaude lalu menancapkannya hingga darahnya membuncrat mengenai bibirnya.

"Ah! Sakit! Hentikan!"Gazelle tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan menahan rasa sakit. Ia terus mengerang kesakitan. Alaude lalu melepaskannya, menjilat semua darah yang berada di leher gadis itu.

Sebelum sempat Gazelle meneriakkan minta tolong, Alaude kembali melahap bibirnya dengan rasa lapar. Gazelle menangis, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri di lidah Alaude.

Sudah ke-5 kali mereka melakukan ciuman, akhirnya Alaude melepaskannya dan memeluk Gazelle erat sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di samping kepalanya.

"_Kau milikku."_Alaude berbisik sambil menjilat telinga gadis tersebut.

Dan kini Gazelle mengerti bahwa itu adalah ungkapan perasaan Alaude yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Assalamualaikum . Minna-san! Maaf kalo nge-updatenya lama! Komputer saya baru dibenerin soalnya~ :D**

**Dan, untuk kolom pertanyaan yang akan saya sajikan dari beberapa pertanyaan reader dan teman saya! Maaf saya tidak mencamtumkan nama kalian, untuk menjaga perdamaian(?)**

**. . .**

**Q : Dapet dari mana nama 'Gazelle de Villia'?**

**A : **_Nama Gazelle berasal dari kata Bahasa Inggris yang ada di kamus. Waktu itu lagi ngerjain tugas dan buka kamus, eh ketemu nama Gazelle. Gazelle berarti Rusa. Sementara Nama 'De Villia', saya dapatkan setelah menonton beberapa anime yang mempunyai background Italia._

**Q : Kenapa Gazelle dadanya rata? (Maaf **_**reader asking yang mesum nih)**_

**A: **_ Pertanyaannya gak mesum kok. Gazelle berdada rata karena karakter Gazelle merupakan karakter yang memiliki sifat Tsundere, gadis yang suka marah-marah. Kalau dadanya Gazelle biasa aja kan kayaknya kurang greget gitu dibilang seorang Tsundere. Di anime-anime Echhi biasanya karakter Tsundere memiliki dada yang rata sehingga mereka terus-terusan diejek._

**Q : Gazelle sebenarnya suka sama siapa sih?**

**A : **_Wah, masih dirahasiakan tuh. Tapi setelah saya baca lagi, sepertinya cerita ini lebih mengarah ke genre Harem, dimana satu cewe disukai banyak cowo ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi tentu saja akhir cerita ini Gazelle sama Alaude dong! Entah itu pemaksaan atau tidak._

**Q : Maaf, tapi aku masih sedikit gak ngerti tentang penjelasan sepatu roda Gazelle.**

**A : **_Untuk itu, saya meminta maaf jika menjelaskannya tidak secara mendetail karena memang susah. Sepatu roda Gazelle, sebenarnya diambil dari Air Treck-nya Agito dan Rika di Anime Air Gear. Air Treck :_

_A : Active_

_I : Industrial_

_R : Revolution_

_T: Technology_

_R : Repair_

_E : Earth _

_C : Carbon_

_K : Knock-Off_

_Sama seperti Air Treck, sepatu roda Gazelle adalah teknologi konversi energi sangat efektif untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Kedepannya sangat susah untuk dicirikan, sebagian besar penjelasan harus dikenai dengan menonton ataupun membaca manga Air Gear._

**Q : Kenapa kok genrenya jadi Sci-fi?**

**A : **_Saya memang ingin membuat Fic baru untuk menerobos genre-genre FanFiction masa kini. FanFiction masa kini kadang berbau percintaan sesama jenis, yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan oleh agama. Saya pun begitu, namun tidak terlalu over. The truth is, saya muak. Saya ingin FanFiction yang memberikan moral ataupun pelajaran. Maaf jika ada yang tersinggung, namun mohon dimaklumi._

**Q : Wah! Sains bertebaran dimana-mana! Author pinter Sains pastinya ya?**

**A : **_Hah, too hard to explain, tapi saya gak pinter banget dalam sains. Bisa dibuktikan dengan nilai Fisika saya yang kemarin jeblok, namun alhamdulillah nilai Biologi saya mendingan. Saya paling benci itung-itungan, dan lebih suka dengan hafalan. Tapi bukan berarti saya mengambil semua penjelasan Sains itu dari buku pelajaran, saya dapatkan itu dari komik Air Gear yang saya koleksi. Meskipun Air Gear di Indonesia tergolong dewasa karena banyaknya unsur Ecchi, tapi sesungguhnya banyak pelajaran yang saya dapatkan di balik hal itu._

**And the last, Please review my story! Makasih banget buat para reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya dan meng-review! Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca tapi gak review! Salam perdamaian! Ho ho ho!**

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


	17. Bloody Corpse Party

**Chocolate**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Alaude x OC**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Ecchi contents)**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16 : Bloody Corpse Party**

**.**

**Warn : Bad languange, Ecchi contents, Typho, and many more. **

**For **** : ****Oh, you saw it, did you? Well then you'd have to admit, I don't want this fiction changed into rated M, especially for L*mon. Sorry.**

**For SukiMakissxsis : Disinilah jawabanmu! :D**

**.**

Alaude menatapnya,—menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang suram dan serius, membuat Gazelle tidak bisa menganggap kalimat Alaude sebagai bahan candaan lagi. Wajah gadis itu memanas, menginginkan seseorang untuk mencairkan keadaan ini. _Oh, Mahiro, datanglah kesini. Meskipun kau ingin mengejekku atau apalah yang penting jangan kau jual celana dalamku. F*ck this scene, oh yeah._

"Villia."Gazelle berjengit kaget, hampir saja ia jatuh apabila Alaude tidak menangkap tangannya. Alaude memanggilnya, lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nama kecilnya. Laki-laki itu berbisik di dekat telinganya, dan sepertinya Alaude bisa merasakan detak jantung Gazelle yang terus-terusan berdetak kencang.

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha bernafas. Ia menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat mata Alaude lagi.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"A-Apa?"Gazelle memperhatikan Alaude dengan mimik bingung. Apa yang Alaude katakan? Meminta jawabannya? Memang kapan ia bertanya?

"…Kau mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak?"

"E-Eh.. Ah.. HAH?"Gazelle terbelalak lebar, sementara Alaude lalu turun dari ranjang Gazelle sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Masih menatap kekagetan gadis itu.

"Kau-Kau ngomong apa sih..? Tiba-tiba begitu.. Ja-Jangan mengagetkanku ah!"

"Memangnya kenapa..?"Alaude menutup matanya, "Bukankah aku sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali dan seharusnya kau tahu apa maksud dari itu."

"Ta-Tapi.. Kufikir kau.. Hanya.. Main-main.."

"Apakah aku pernah mempermainkanmu?"

"…"Gazelle terdiam, tidak bisa menelan ludahnya. Keringatnya mengucur, tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang."Alaude tersenyum tipis sambil membuka pintu untuk keluar, "Kutunggu kau 2 minggu depan lagi."

Sebelum Gazelle bisa berkata apa-apa, Alaude sudah pergi menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**XXXXX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wah, wah, Alaude. Kau datang kesini setiap hari ya?"Keesokkan paginya, ketika Alaude sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan Gazelle, Mahiro menyapanya dari belakang.

Alaude tidak menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat mencintai adikku ya?"Mahiro yang membawa bunga menyusulnya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Alaude berdiri di samping Gazelle yang tengah tertidur. Alaude memandang wajah gadis itu, ahh.. wajahnya begitu damai. Matanya yang tertutup dihiasi oleh bulu matanya yang panjang. Bibirnya yang pucat sedikit terbuka. Namun, nyatanya Gazelle masih tertidur.

Mahiro sedang mengangkat bunga lama yang berada di vas dan menggantikannya dengan bunga yang baru dibawanya. Setelah selesai, ia lalu mencuci tangan dan kembali duduk di sebelah Alaude.

Laki-laki itu memangku dagunya, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kau hebat ya, Alaude."Alaude menoleh pada Mahiro yang memulai pembicaraan, "Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk adik kecil kami."

"Hnn.. Itu... hanya tugas."Alaude menjawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih."Mahiro menutup matanya, "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya."

Alaude hanya mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Hey, apakah kau mau tahu, masa saat pertama kali kami bertemu Gazelle?"

"Kami? Maksudmu, kau dan Giotto?"

"Ya."

"Hnn.."

Mahiro tersenyum.

"Se-"

"Tunggu, apakah dia tidak akan marah apabila kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tenang saja. Dia tak akan tahu. Obat yang diminumnya membuatnya tertidur lama."

Alaude menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mahiro mulai bercerita sambil mengelus pipi Gazelle yang halus, "Kami, pertama kali bertemu Gazelle saat semua keluarganya terbunuh.."

"Tunggu-Apa? Tapi, ibu yang dia bilang-"

"Dia ibu kami, Giotto an aku. Orangtua Gazelle telah di bunuh oleh sekumpulan orang yang tak dikenal. Dia ditemukan oleh Elena."

Alaude masih mengerjapkan mata tanda tak percaya.

"Sungguh-, kejadian itu benar-benar menyesakkan dada kami. Gazelle yang waktu itu masih kecil, melihat sendiri orangtuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang benar-benar sadis di depan matanya. Aku dan Giotto bahkan hampir mual karena melihat mayat kedua orangtuanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**10 tahun yang lalu**_

_**Pukul 20.54**_

_**Kediaman keluarga Villia**_

_**.**_

"_Ayah, ibu! Lihat, lihat! Aku sekarang bisa menggunakkan sepatu roda pemberian ibu loh!"Gazelle kecil menari-nari di depan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bersantai. Rambutnya yang panjang terbawa angin mengikuti tariannya. Ayah dan ibunya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya halus._

_Gazelle tersenyum pada keduanya, membuktikan bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia mempunyai mereka. Meskipun dirinya anak tunggal, ia tidak pernah kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya selalu memberinya kebebasan untuk berteman dengan siapapun._

_._

_Gazelle kini sedang bermain di kamarnya. Ia berencana membuat hadiah untuk kedua orangtuanya. Ia membuat sendiri boneka dari berbagai kain, dengan jahitan sendiri serta dihiasi dengan berbagai kancing manis. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia ingin sekali membalas semua kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya._

_Ia lalu menatap langit malam sebentar, begitu indah. Bintang-bintang gemerlap menghiasi kekosongan langit. Langit menjadi tidak pernah sepi._

_Sama seperti dirinya._

_Dirinya selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu baik padanya. Terutama orangtuanya. Mereka selalu memeluknya di saat apapun, Gazelle sangat senang pada belaian mereka pada saat ia sedang tidur bersama mereka. Genggaman hangat ibunya, senyum khas ayahnya yang hanya ditujukan untuknya._

_Gazelle kemudian menikmati angin malam. Ia lalu melanjutkan menjahit, namun.._

"_Aw!"_

_Gazelle meringis kesal ketika jarum tersebut menusuk jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah. Ia cemberut, seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati dalam menjahit._

_Ia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk membuat hadiah terindah untuk kedua orangtuanya._

_Namun, ketika sudah selesai, dirinya tertidur._

_._

"_Gazelle sepertinya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kita ya?"Ayah Gazelle yang sedang membaca koran memulai pembicaraan pada ibu Gazelle yang sedang membuatkan kopi untuknya._

"_Mungkin saja. Anak itu memang selalu mengejutkan."_

_Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Gazelle didobrak oleh segerombolan orang, membuat ibu Gazelle berlindung di balik ayah Gazelle yang sedang berdiri memegang sebuah pedang untuk melawan mereka. _

_Di samping itu, karena mendengar suara yang berisik itu, Gazelle terbangun. Ia segera menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar terbangun. Ia lalu tersenyum pergi ke bawah sambil membawa boneka yang telah dibuatnya, namun, saat anak tangga terakhir.._

"_AYAH!"Gazelle ingin berlari ke arah ayah dan ibunya, namun ayahnya segera melarang. Gazelle mengangguk takut karena melihat segerombolan orang tak dikenal masuk ke rumahnya._

_Sebuah gas tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan tersebut, membuat ketiga orang itu pingsan._

_._

_Gazelle membuka matanya perlahan, ia lalu segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia melihat ruangan.. tak terlalu gelap karena ada api di sekitarnya, tidak.. bukan kebakaran.. seperti penghangat ruangan. Ia segera mengingatnya, ini di gudang rumahnya._

"_Ah..! AHHHH!"_

_Gazelle segera menengok ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya tersebut, suara ibunya. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa kaki dan tangannya diikat. Ia melihat ke arah ibunya, ia menjerit._

_Ayahnya sudah terkapar dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, bahkan ia bisa melihat bola mata ayahnya yang keluar hingga terlihat urat-uratnya. Ibunya, diikat sama seperti dia, namun ditambah dengan matanya ditutup. Kini segerombolan pria itu sedang menyiksa ibunya._

"_Ibu! Jangan... Jangan bunuh ibu!"_

"_Gazelle..!"Ibunya ingin menemui anaknya tersebut, namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya diinjak oleh salah satu penjahat tersebut._

"_Ibuu!"Gazelle menangis dan berteriak, ia ingin menolongnya, namun tangan dan kakinya dirantai kuat._

_Penjahat itu kemudian mengangkat dagu ibunya, penjahat itu tersenyum._

"_Manis juga, sayangnya, aku lebih menginginkan uangmu daripada wajahmu..!"_

_CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!_

_Penjahat itu memasukkan pisau ke dalam mulut ibunya dan menusuk-nusuk semua yang berada di dalam situ. Bibirnya bahkan dirobek hingga ke atas hidungnya. Membuat darah bermuncratan dan daging yang teriris hingga berjatuhan,_

"_IBUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_._

"_Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"_

"_Kita bakar saja disini."_

"_KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN SUDAH KETAHUAN! JADI, ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!"_

_Gazelle hanya bisa melihat samar-samar dua anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning mendekatinya sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatannya._

_._

_._

"_Gazelle."_

_Gazelle terdiam, menatap makam orangtuanya sambil terus menunduk._

_Mahiro dan Giotto menghela nafas. Giotto lalu mendekatinya sambil menggenggam tangannya._

"_Tidak ada gunanya menangis disini, malah ayah dan ibumu akan sedih apabila melihatmu tidak bahagia. Ayo kita pulang."_

_._

"_Cerialah."_

"_Ayo ceria dong, Gazelle!"_

_Gazelle selalu teringat kalimat Mahiro dan Giotto yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menyemangatinya._

_._

"_WHOOOAAA!"Teriak Giotto dan Mahiro kecil yang tengah berendam di bak yang berbeda, mereka kaget melihat Gazelle tanpa busana masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu._

"_W-Whooa! Ga-Gazelle! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Kau menakutkan kami tahu!"Sargah Giotto yang masih merona._

_Gazelle cemberut sambil terus menggenggam lap mandinya, "Kalian benar-benar penakut!"_

"_TIDAK!"Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan._

"_Sudahlah! Cepat keluar dari bak mandi!"_

"_Kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri!"Mahiro sewot._

"_Bukan itu! Aku ingin membasuh punggung kalian memang tidak boleh?!"_

"_HA?!"_

"_Ayo cepat!"_

"_Kami tidaaak maaau!"_

"_Unyyhh."Gazelle kemudian bangkit dan membuang lapnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut mandi bersama kalian!"_

"_OI!"_

_._

"_Kak Elena, kakak akan pergi?"Gazelle menahan bajunya._

_Elena tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan pergi. Lagipula kau juga akan pergi kan?"_

"_Tapi aku ingin bercerita lagi pada kak Elena."_

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti."_

_Giotto dan Mahiro tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang menyerang keluarga Villia?"Tanya Alaude setelah Mahro bercerita panjang lebar.

Mahiro mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa akan hal itu."

Alaude mendesah sebal.

"Ma.. hiro?"Gazelle bergumam pelan ketika membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"W-Whoa! Gazelle, kau mengangetkanku saja!"Mahiro tertawa garing sambil menepuk Gazelle.

"A..re? Alaude, dia juga ada disini..?"Gazelle masih terbaring lemah. Alaude menatapnya.

Mahiro tersenyum.

"Lalalala~ Sepertinya ada yang ingin berduaan ya..?"Mahiro segera melesat kabur keluar dari ruangan. Gazelle merona merah, akhirnya ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Alaude lalu mendekatinya.

"A-Apa..?"Gazelle berbalik menatapnya.

Alaude tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan Gazelle yang diinfus dan kemudian mencium punggung tangannya, membuat Gazelle tambah meledak lagi.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**XXXXX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

2 minggu kemudian..

Semuanya sudah pulih kembali, kini, waktunya Gazelle dan anggota generasi Vongola pertama kembali ke masa lalu. Mereka lalu pergi ke tempat dimana Shoichi menyimpan mesin waktunya, namun...

"AHHH! Mesin waktunya telah dicuri!"Shoichi menjerit dan semua orang terkejut.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda!"Giotto menekan kalimatnya, "Kita tidak bisa pulang, begitu?!"

"Tu-Tunggu.. Ini.. Tunggu sebentar! Ada kertas disini.. Ngg.. Ini bertuliskan.. 'Jika ingin mesin waktu kalian kami kembalikan, kalahkan kami dulu di tempat xxxx-135721-xxxxx...' Ini.. Perbuatan Genesis Famiglia!"

Gazelle mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Bagaimana i-"

"Biar aku yang mengatur semuanya."Gazelle berjalan kedepan, "Tidak perlu semuanya ikut. Yang kubutuhkan.."

Semuanya menunggu dengan tenang.

"Mahiro, Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Inori dan.. Suki."

"E-Eh?"Suki menggigit bibirnya, "U-Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tahu kau ahli dalam bom dan penembakan.."Gazelle menajamkan matanya, "Dan sekarang untuk tidak membuang waktu, ayo cepat kita pergi. Sisanya tinggal menunggu di tempat yang aman."

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**XXXXX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Benar-benar menyebalkan."Gazelle mendesah ketika mereka sedang berjalan ke arah gedung yang sangat sepi itu, "Pokoknya kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Lihat! Ada 6 pintu.."Tsuna menunjuk.

"Jadi begitu."Gazelle memperhatikan aturan mainnya, "Pakai sistem _Outdoor_ ya, murahan sekali. Kita harus melawan musuh yang sudah disediakan, berarti ya sendiri-sendiri..?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Gazelle menghela nafas.

"Ingat, bereskan dalam waktu 3 menit."

"APA?!"Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Tsuna menjerit bersamaan.

Gokudera menyahut, "Dalam waktu secepat itu?! Kau fikir kekuatan kita seperti apa?! Jangan sok!"

"Gokudera. Jika kau tidak mau, aku cukup ikat 'barang'mu pakai tambang lalu aku seret ke neraka."Gazelle menatapnya tajam, membuat ketiga orang tersebut hanya bisa hening.

"Kalau lawannya cewek, boleh diperpanjang sedikit ya?"

.

"Semuanya siap?"Mereka mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju pintu yang mereka pilih. Gazelle masih berdiri terdiam.

"Ah.. Sepertinya kalau melanggar peraturan juga tidak apa-apa kan..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**XXXXX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Wind Absorption!"_Gazelle mengelilingi lawannya di udara sehingga membuat pusaran angin di dalamnya, lawannya tersedot dan semua anginnya terhisap ke pusaran angin tersebut sehingga ia tak bisa bernafas karena udaranya ikut terambil, tak lama, lawannya jatuh ke daratan.

"Fuh."Gazelle melihat jam ditangannya sambil terus berpijak di udara, "Cuma 30 detik.. Cih, belum termasuk rekor."Ia mengelap darah yang menuruni bibirnya. Ia lalu merobek roknya dan melilitkannya ke lengannya yang terluka.

"Mahiro kok lama sekali."Gazelle lalu menarik tangannya ke atas sebentar, "Yah, melanggar peraturan sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan..?"

.

"Huooo~"Mahiro tersenyum pada lawannya, "Aduuh, jangan menyerangku dong~ Kau itu cantik tapi ganas ya? Kalau kau kalah, nanti kuajak makan malam deh..!"

"Hmmm~"Nanami, sang _Sky Rider_ tersenyum meskipun keringat menuruni pelipisnya, "Mati saja kau, bajingan."

"F*********CKKK!"Gazelle menyeringai sambil terbang ke arah Mahiro, Mahiro tersenyum. Nanami kaget.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kau melanggar peraturan! Lawan lain tidak boleh membantu-"

"F*ck"Gazelle menaikkan jari tengahnya ke arah Nanami, "Hidup penuh peraturan, membosankan tahu!"

"A-"

"Kau telat 3 detik, Gazelle!"Mahiro menyeringai dan terbang ke arahnya sambil saling bertepuk tangan.

"Bersiaplah."Gazelle tersenyum sadis, "Mahiro! Mulaaai!"

.

"Huh."Nanami tersenyum meskipun dirinya diserang Mahiro dan Gazelle, "Kalian fikir trik murahan kalian berperngaruh padaku?"

"A-Apa?!"Keduanya berteriak, "Ti-tidak mungkin.."

"Dasar bodoh..!"

.

Suki menajamkan matanya ke arah dimana titik pusat mangsanya. Hibari, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sudah menyelesaikan lawannya. Dirinya dan Inori bersembunyi di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka, namun masih tetap di dalam gedung.

Inori tersenyum sambil mempererat jarinya untuk menekan senapannya.

"Atur sudut tembak 2-5-4.. Dari situ 2,5 ke kanan bawah... 3 cm lagi.. Oke, tembak!"

Mereka berhasil menembak Nanami.

.

"Fuh."Gazelle berjalan ke arah semuanya, nyatanya, melawan mereka sangat gampang.

"Kau hebat, Gazelle!"Giotto mensorakinya, "Hebaat!"

Mahiro tertawa.

"Kau hebat."Alaude tersenyum sambil menunduk dan mendekati kepalanya, "Karena itulah, kau harus cepat menemukan jawabannya."

"Eh?"Gazelle menatapnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Alaude mengelus rambutnya yang halus dan memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Akhirnya.. Minna-san.. Saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini.. T_T.. Terima kasih yang sudah meng-review cerita ini selama saya UTS dan alhamdulillah sudah banyak.. Maaf kalau kali ini saya gak bisa bikin kolom pertanyaan.. Tangan saya.. Tangan sa-**

**Agito : Tangan Author abis kalah panco ama temen sekelasnya, entahlah. **

**Ikki : Kasian ya.. Agito, siapin kain kafannya..**

**Author : GUE BELUM MATI GOBLOK!**


	18. Disaster Party

**Chocolate**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Alaude x OC**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Ecchi contents)**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16 : Disaster Party**

**.**

**Warn : Ada yang tahu lagu Lil Wayne ft. Chris Brown dan Busta Ryhmes yang Look at me now? Kalau kalian tahu dan suka mendengarkan, mungkin tidak apa-apa bila melihat Fic saat mereka menyanyi. Tapi kalau yang belum tahu, harap di skip saja ya. Bahasanya tidak sopan dan harap tidak ada yang mengikuti. :)**

**Seperti biasa, Warning untuk beberapa kalimat yang kasar, adegan Ecchi dan tidak dianjurkan untuk mengikuti kata-kata kotor tersebut^^**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Giotto menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan adiknya di depan matanya yang kini sedang memainkan sendok peraknya di atas cangkir the Earl Grey-nya, seolah di sana terdapat dunia liliput yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya bisa bermain masuk ke dalam sana, ah, khayalan yang sungguh berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya Giotto memang sangat kesal, sedari tadi ia mengajari Gazelle cara bermain biola dengan benar, tapi Gazelle juga sedari tadi tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

"Gazelle."Giotto menggertak, "Ayolah menghadap kesini! Aku tidak mau dimarahi ibu lagi gara-gara kau dapat nilai jelek lagi karena aku tidak bisa mengajarimu!"

Gazelle semakin memainkan sendoknya, "Aku kan sudah bisa bermain piano, tidak perlu lagi yang namanya biola! Setiap aku memainkannya yang terdengar hanya bunyi'Kreeet.. kreeet... KREEEET!' Huaaahhh!"Gazelle melemparkan sendoknya ke sembarang arah, sepertinya terjatuh ke lantai karena keduanya sempat mendengar suara barang kecil terjatuh dengan keras, Gazelle melipat tangannya ke belakang dan menutup matanya sambil menguap, "Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke ibu kalau aku tidak perlu les biola.."

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka jika diajari aku ya..?"Giotto mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau sih terlalu dekat sama Alaude, jadinya aku sebagai kakakmu jadi tersingkirkan deh.."

"E-Eh? APA?!"Gazelle menggebrak meja dengan muka merona merah, "A-Aku.. Bu-Bukan begitu.. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia kok!"

"Ah, masa? Lalu ngapain kau berpelukan dengannya kemarin? Memang itu bukan bukti?"Giotto menyeringai.

"Itu karena kukira Alaude itu kau! Makanya aku salah orang! Eh-uhm, ya gitu deh.."Gazelle menepuk bahu Giotto sambil tertawa garing, bahkan orang tolol pun tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong dan tawanya hanya kepalsuan belaka.

"Terserah deh."Giotto bangkit dari kursinya, namun berhenti lagi, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau harus berpakaian yang manis hari Kamis ya."

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Lah, kau kan dua hari lagi ulang tahun, masa kami tidak merayakannya?"Giotto berbalik sambil mengambil biolanya dan beranjak pergi, "Pokoknya kau harus berpakaian cantik ya."

"Huh, tumben kau ingat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Semuanya, terima kasih telah berkumpul disini."

Semua anggota Vongola Famiglia menatap kedatangan Giotto yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dan memakai baju resminya seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memanggil semuanya kesini, Giotto?"Tanya G untuk pertama kalinya.

Giotto memutar bola matanya ke pemuda yang mempunyai rambut bersurai merah tersebut, "Kau nggak ingat ya? Dua hari lagi kan ulang tahun Gazelle."

"Apa? Ulang tahun? Gazelle? Dua hari lagi?"G berkata dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya, jadi aku ingin mengundang kalian semua untuk hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya. Kalian semua bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja."Jawab semuanya kecuali Alaude, "Aapakah Vongola Decimo juga akan diundang?"

"Ya, bersama teman-temannya, tentunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"HAAAAAHH?!"

"NGGAK USAH BERTERIAK DEH!"Gazelle melotot pada Mahiro yang terus-terusan berteriak padanya, "Huh! Ternyata kau memang lupa hari ulang tahunku ya?!"

"Aku nggak lupa kok!"Mahiro menggaruk kepalanya, "Cuma gak ingat."

"Sama aja tahu!"Gazelle dan Mahiro memang jika berbicara akan menggunakkan bahasa yang tidak formal, apalagi kalau mereka sudah bertengkar, bahasanya pasti sudah menjurus kemana deh.

"Oke, oke, tenang saja.."Mahiro menjilat bibirnya, "Nanti kukasih pesta yang heboh deh!"

"Jangan-jangan kau.."Gazelle menarik kerah bajunya, "Awas saja ya kau! Aku nggak mau loh di pestaku kau yang berkuasa sama seperti tahun kemarin! Kau seenaknya saja mengajak teman-temanmu yang overdosis pergaulannya ke pestaku! Aku mau pesta yang tenang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dan, tibalah hari itu.

Gazelle keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan agak susah karena ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi menuju ruang tamu dimana para tamu undangan telah menunggu kedatangannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar tanpa henti setiap menginjakkan kakinya satu langkah, ia merasa malu sekali dengan penampilannya yang begitu feminin. Tak lama, ia telah muncul di depan para tamu undangan, dengan wajah yang ditaburi bedak tipis, bibir berwarna agak merah, kulit sepucat salju, rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai namun diatasnya terdapat hiasanberupa bunga Mawar dan renda berwarna biru kehitaman, gaun diatas lutut berwarna sepadan dengan hiasan yang melingkar di rambutnya.

"Uuhh.."Gazelle menggigit bibir, semua mata tamu memandangnya.

Giotto yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian pesta menepuk bahunya, "Jangan diam saja! Ayo sambut mereka semua!"

"Uh.. Iyaa..."Gazelle menghadap ke depan, menahan ludahnya, "Uh.. Se-Semuanya.. Terima kasih sudah berkenan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku malam ini.. Semoga kalian menikmati pestanya.."

Giotto merebut mic-nya dan mulai berceloteh tentang berbagai doa yang akan mengikuti Gazelle, Gazelle hanya diam saja sambil kadang tertawa maksa. Namun, sebenarnya, matanya terus tertuju ke arah para tamu, mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dari sekian banyak tamu.. Ia memandang.. Ia mencari.. Dan.. Ketemu!

Alaude!

Laki-laki tersebut memakai baju pesta dan kini sedang memegang segelas minuman dan menatap ke arah Giotto yang sedang berbicara. Gazelle menghembuskan nafas lega, entah kenapa ia senang melihat Alaude datang ke pestanya.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikannya, sampai-

Sampai mata Alaude bertukar pandang dengannya.

Gazelle tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Namun, saat ia sedikit mengintip apa yang tergambar di raut wajah Alaude.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum,

Bukan.

Dia menyeringai.

Membuat dadanya semakin berdegup kencang.

"Uh... Err.."

"Baiklah! Mari kita semua nikmati pestanya!"Giotto akhirnya mengakhiri berbagai doanya dan menyalakan musik untuk berdansa. Giotto tiba-tiba mendorong Gazelle jauh ke arah Alaude, membuat mereka bertabrakan.

"A-Apaan sih!"Gazelle masih tidak berani memandang Alaude.

"Kalian pacaran kan? Sudah cepat kalian berdansa!"Seru Giotto sambil menepuk bahu mereka masing-masing, membuat Gazelle tambah merona merah. Giotto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Uh.. Umm.."Gazelle mengepalkan tangannya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Alaude sudah berada di atas salah satu bahunya, tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam tangan Gazelle. Perlahan, tangan Alaude yang berada di atas bahunya mengelus lehernya hingga ke dagunya, membuat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah laki-laki tersebut lebih dekat.

"Jangan tegang begitu."Alaude semakin mempererat pegangannya, "Kalau sudah menikah nanti, kau bakal kupeluk erat sampai kau kehabisan na-"

"AKU NGGAK NIAT MENIKAH DENGANMU!"Gazelle berbisik namun agak keras, "Da-Dasar bodoh..!"

"Aku tidak bohong."Alaude menjilat bibirnya, "Usulan tentang pertunangan kau dan aku sudah ibu siapkan. Kau mau gaun berwarna putih atau-"

"HAH?!"Gazelle kini benar-benar berteriak, tidak percaya dengan omongan Alaude. Giotto yang mendengar ribut-ribut tersebut akhirnya kembali menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Gazelle! Jaga volume!"Desah Giotto sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gazelle menoleh, "Ni-Nii-san! Mem-Memangnya benar kalau aku bertunangan de-de-dengan A-A-A-Alau-de..?"

"Ah, iya. Aku yang mengusulkan."Giotto membalasnya sambil tersenyum dan TANPA DOSA.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang tak dikenal!"

"Orang yang tak dikenal? Hooo.. Memangnya orang yang sudah berciuman HAMPIR 7 KALI itu bisa disebut seperti itu..?"Balas Giotto menggoda.

Gazelle menahan wajahnya yang panas, ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Pokoknya aku nggak mau! NGGAK MAO!"*Bahasa apa ini?*

"Diamlah."Alaude mendesis.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau! Nggak mau! Daripada sama dia, aku lebih baik menikah dengan Hibari-kun!"Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Alaude dan memandang balik kakaknya dengan kesal.

Hibari yang sedang meminum jus-nya sempat tersedak.

"Diam."

"Tidak! Tidak! Nii-san! Tolong aku!"

"Kubilang diam."

"AHHHH! TUHANNNN! BERIKAN AKU PENCERAHAN DAN-"

Ups.

Gazelle melambungkan matanya ketika Alaude menarik pergelangan tangannya dan salah satu tangannya menarik kepala Gazelle untuk mendekat sehingga mereka bisa berciuman. Ya, BERCIUMAN. Di tengah-tengah lautan-ribuan-orang yang sedang berdansa, akhirnya mereka melihat ke arah mereka semua.

Giotto sama Mahiro Sweatdropped.

G. mimisan.

Ugetsu dan Knuckle menganga lebar.

Lampo cuma bisa muntah.

Daemon boker/ Lah, maaf salah. Dia lagi asik ngobrol ama Elena trus tiba-tiba liat gituan jadi tertarik.

"A-A.."Gazelle tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dan perlahan kakinya terasa lemas dan ia bisa jatuh apabila Alaude tidak menangkapnya. Kepalanya pusing.

Alaude melotot.

Semuanya hening.

"YAAA!"Mahiro menghancurkan keheningan yang panjang tersebut dengan berteriak memakai Mic yang sudah direbut dari Giotto, "Kita sudah saksikan pemirsa!"

Hah?

"MARI KITA RAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN GAZELLE DAN PERAYAAN BAHWA ALAUDE SUDAH MUTLAK BERTUNANGAN DENGAN GAZELLE!"Mahiro memberi tepuk tangan, akhirnya semuanya pun bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum.

"E-EH! BUKAN!"Gazelle merona merah, semakin merah, bahkan ia ingin menangis saking malunya. Ia menjauh dari Alaude dan menarik kerah Mahiro.

"MA.. HI.. RO...!"

"... Baiklah semuanya! Ganti lagu lawas itu menjadi lagu _rap!_"Para pemain musik hanya merinding melihat pelototan Mahiro, membuat mereka hanya terdiam dan Mahiro yang segera mengganti musiknya. Kini _headphone_-nya sudah terpasang di telinganya. Mengganti semua kaset lawas itu dengan kasetnya. Uoh, Mahiro gaul banget. Gimana caranya pas jamannya Giotto ada _headphone?_

"... Okeee~ Saya tidak hanya akan menyalakan sebuah lagu.."Tiba-tiba Mahiro menunjuk Hibari dan Giotto, "Tapi saya akan memberikan pertunjukan spesial kepada anda semua! Yak! Pertandingan _rap _antara saya, Giotto dan Hibari!"

".. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak sudi."

".. AYO! AYO!"Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata para tamu gaul semua para readers!

Giotto dan Hibari tidak bisa mengelak ketika keduanya didorong oleh Gazelle dan gadis itu tersenyum puas.

".. Semangat ya!"

Akhirnya, dengan pasrah, mereka berdua naik ke atas dan Mahiro menepuk bahu mereka berdua. Membuat mereka saling melotot.

"Mahiro, bokongmu benar-benar akan ku-bor saat pulang nanti."

"Herbivor, aku akan menginjak tubuhmu sampai mati."

Loh, _catchphrase_ baru Hibari?

"Hihihi.."Mahiro hanya mencueki mereka dan beralih ke arah para tamu, "Baiklah..! Lagu yang akan dimainkan adalah.. Look at me now dari Chris Brown, Lil Wayne dan Busta Ryhmes..!"

_'Itu kan lagunya susah banget, nge-rap kaya orang gak bisa nafas.'_Sahut Gazelle dalam hati.

".. Bagian pertama adalah... Giotto!"

Giotto hanya terkekeh pelan karena ia mendapat bagian yang cukup gampang, intro tidak perlu kata Mahiro sehingga Giotto langsung menyanyikannya.

"_Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sipping, __Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missing.._

_Yeah, yeah, that sh*t look like a toupee_

___I get what you get in ten years, in two days_

** _  
_**___Ladies love me, I'm on my cool J_

_If you get what I get, what would you say? ____She wax it all off, Mr. Miyagi_

_And them suicide doors, hari kari_

_Look at me now, look at me now.. ____Oh, I'm getting paper_

_Look at me now, oh look at me now _

_Yeah, fresh than a motherf*cker_

_Lil nigga bigger than gorilla __'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my sh*t _

___Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her__And she accidentally slip and fall on my d*ck_

_Oops, I said on my d*ck __, I ain't really mean to say on my d*ck _

_But since we talking about my d*ck _

_All of you haters say hi to it, _

_I'm done..!_

Giotto lalu tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Hibari untuk part selanjutnya. Hibari hanya menghela nafas.

…

* * *

3 menit kemudian.

Oke, biar singkat saja, Hibari memang bisa nge-_rap_ dan nggak pake nafas. Benar-benar diacungi jempol tapi saat Hibari melakukan itu, ia tetap diam di tempat dan nggak ada ekspresi.

Bisa dibayangkan?

Kayaknya jangan, saya udah ngeri duluan.

.

* * *

Saat mereka masih bernyanyi..

Gazelle tiba-tiba menarik tangan Alaude keluar ruangan, terkesan seperti memaksa. Alaude sempat menatap wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik untuk pergi ke luar, mimik gadis itu pucat dan ada semburat rona kemerahan pada kedua pipinya. Alaude tidak bisa menjelaskan, entah hal itu terjadi diantara ada sesuatu yang memalukan dirinya ataupun wajahnya agak merah karena dipolesi _make-up_ sehingga seperti itu?

Kaki mereka akhirnya menginjak lantai luar, meninggalkan ruang utama dan menutup gerbang rumah Gazelle, perlahan sedikit lagi, mereka sudah berada di tengah yang luas kepemilikan Keluarga Sawada. Alaude memperhatikan sekitar, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gazelle, gadis itu masih menggenggam tangannya dan tubuhnya belum juga berbalik ke arah Alaude, membuat laki-laki itu hanya bisa melihat belakang tubuhnya.

Perlahan, angin malam menyapu rambut mereka, menambah hawa dingin yang menelusuri tubuh mereka. Seiring dengan lambaian lembut angin, tangan Gazelle melepas tangan Alaude dan akhirnya gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya, dengan wajah menunduk, namun Alaude masih bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit. Gadis itu terlihat ingin... menangis?

"...Alaude.."

Laki-laki itu menatapnya, masih bingung dan ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Gazelle. Gadis itu lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"..Aku.. a-akan... menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu itu.."Ia berkata pelan sekali, sehingga Alaude harus sedikit maju dan mendekati tubuhnya untuk mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gazelle.

Alis Alaude saling bertautan, mendengar kalimat Gazelle tadi. Memangnya ia menanyakan hal apa?

Gazelle kembali berbicara, dengan gugup tentunya, "..So-soal.. soal.. yang.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu dan menyukaimu atau tidak.."

_Oh!_

Alaude ingat sekarang, tapi bukankah itu sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu? Atau sebulan? Entahlah, tapi Alaude sungguh ingat apa yang ia tanyakan kepada gadis itu. Jadi, sekarang ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya? Lucu sekali, ia fikir gadis itu takkan membalasnya hari ini.

"..Aku.."Tenggorokannya seakan bergetar, dan ia ingin menangis, namun Alaude membiarkannya.

"Aku... tidak menyukaimu.."

_Hah?_

3 kata itu membuat Alaude kaget setengah mati. Apa yang baru dikatakan gadis itu? Ia tidak menyukainya?

Ia tidak menyukainya..?

Tidak menyukainya..?

Jawaban macam apa itu? Hah, omong kosong.

Rasa kecewa tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya seperti pisau yang dihunjamkan ke dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali. Begitu sakit, dan perih. Ia menelan ludah, melihat wajah gadis itu sebenarnya sudah membuat ia berfikir, bahwa gadis itu sedang sedih dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya. Padahal, sepertinya baru beberapa hari yang lalu saat gadis itu memeluknya erat saat sehabis pulang dari berperang melawan Genesis Famiglia.

"...Tapi aku mencintaimu.."

_GAZELLE!_

"..Kau.. sialan.."Alaude menggertakkan giginya kesal, memukul kepala gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Uft..uhuh.. HAHAHAHAHA!"Gazelle tertawa keras, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di atas dahinya karena pukulan Alaude, ".. Dasar bodoh! Wajahmu itu.. uft.. hahaha.. percaya sekali..!"

Alaude hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, bisa telihat rona kemerahan karena malu yang kini berada di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Gazele tersenyum puas.

"..Alaude.. kau merona loh!"Gazelle tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Untung saja musik di dalam ruang utama lebih keras daripada tawanya, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar mereka.

Alaude lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mengusap dahinya, merasa sangaaat kesal dan malu melihat Gazelle mengerjainya. _Sialan..!_

Gazelle lalu tersenyum ke arah Alaude, mendekati tubuhnya, "Aku tidak bohong, sumpah."

"Jangan menyumpah saat malam hari."Alaude mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gazelle terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, kukira rencana ini nggak bakal berhasil, tapi ternyata kau mudah terpengaruh."

Alaude mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, sorot matanya sepertinya bertambah tajam dan dingin, seolah memantulkan cahaya kemerahan sang purnama. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Gazelle, menarik tangannya dan memeluknya, membuat tubuh mereka saling bertemu, membuat wajah Gazelle berada di depan dada bidang Alaude. Meskipun postur tubuh Gazelle termasuk ideal dan tinggi bagi seorang gadis, tapi ketika sudah berada di pelukan Alaude, gadis itu terlihat lebih kecil darinya.

Gazelle hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya, mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk balik Alaude. Atmosfer yang penuh humor kini menjadi hening dan romantis seperti ini, membuat Gazelle agak canggung untuk bicara saat ini.

Nafas hangat Alaude bisa terasa di dekat pelipis Gazelle, membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, kalimatnya dan suaranya yang lembut dan menggoda itu membuat Gazelle merona kembali dan kakinya seakan lemas, seakan tergoda dan terjerumus oleh kalimat Alaude. Loh, emang apaan yang dibilang Alaude?

".. _Mulai sekarang kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan kau akan bertunangan denganku, dan itu artinya kau akan selalu menjadi milikku_.."

"...Alaude.. Kau membuatku malu.."Gazelle berbisik pelan, tetapi Alaude masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

Ia tidak menjawab, perlahan ia melepas pelukannya, namun masih saja menarik badannya untuk berada di dekatnya. Tangan kanannya lalu membelai perlahan pipinya yang halus, membuat Gazelle harus menatap ke arahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan itu membuat Gazelle canggung kembali. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja saat itu, bertatapan dengan mata dingin Alaude hanya bisa membuat jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Tangannya membelai pipinya hingga turun ke arah bibirnya, sedikit menyentuh bibir gadisnya yang begitu halus dan merah merekah, lalu turun ke arah dagunya. Ia kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan membawa bibirnya dekat ke arah miliknya.

Gazelle sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Alaude, laki-laki itu pasti akan segera menciumnya, dan pasti _ganas. _Ia tahu Alaude bakal menghukumnya dengan tingkah laku yang sungguh gila.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, nafasnya tak bisa diatur, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan bibirnya pun mengikuti. Bibir atas Alaude-lah yang pertama kali mendekatinya. Alaude menciumnya.. lembut? Oh, tunggu.

Alaude melepaskannya, dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Gazelle melebarkan matanya dan menatap Alaude dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa laki-laki itu menjadi lembut seperti ini..?

Alaude terkekeh ketika melihat wajah polos Gazelle, ia pasti bingung karena kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Saat Gazelle ingin menanyakannya, bibirnya sudah disentuh oleh telunjuk Alaude, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

".. Tidak perlu bertanya."Ujar Alaude seakan membaca fikiran Gazelle, "..Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai kok.."

Gazelle tertahan dan sedikit tersenyum.

"..Hanya untuk hari ini."

Gazelle menendang kakinya.

* * *

"...Alaude, kau masih marah ya..?"Seru Gazelle ketika pestanya sudah selesai, ia sudah menjalani semua acaranya, termasuk memotong dan membagikan _cake _ulang tahunnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di luar.

"..."

".. Baiklah."Gazelle menghela nafas, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa agar kau memaafkan aku?"

Alaude mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai. Gazelle tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"... Aku pinjam kau 3 hari."

"Hah?"Gazelle terbelalak, apa yang dikatakannya tadi?

"Jadi kau akan menginap dirumahku, melakukan semua aktivitasmu denganku."

Gazelle tiba-tiba merona merah, sepertinya ia salah pengertian.

"Tidak, Gazelle. Kita bukannya akan melakukan 'itu'. Aku hanya ingin kau menginap dirumahku dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu'."

"Keluargamu..?"

"Mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah."

Gazelle mengangguk lalu memanggil salah satu pelayannya, "Aorinne, tolong beritahu kak Giotto dan lainnya bahwa aku menginap di rumah Alaude selama 3 hari. Tolong siapkan peralatan mandiku, pakaian dalamku, baju ti-"

"Tidak perlu. Pakaiannya sudah kusiapkan."Potong Alaude cepat, membuat Gazelle mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudahlah, pergi saja."

**.**

* * *

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya(dan sempat pula diejek), akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil sampai di rumah Alaude. Gazelle terbelalak, merasa kagum bahwa rumah Alaude sama besarnya dengan rumahnya. Terkesan begitu unik, namun cat rumahnya agak gelap sehingga terlihat agak menyeramkan.

Alaude lalu mengenggam tangan Gazelle dan mengajaknya masuk, belum sempat Gazelle melihat sekitar, matanya sudah tertutup karena silau dari arah ruang utama. Ternyata ruang utamanya sangatlah besar dan barang-barangnya tertata rapi. Cahaya lampu yang gemerlap menambah suasana. Para pelayan Alaude berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Gazelle hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Alaude mendengus dan segera melengos menuju langsung kamar tidurnya.

.

".. Gazelle, matamu masih bersinar."Seru Alaude agak dingin ketika Gazelle sudah sampai di kamarnya. Kamar Alaude begitu rapi dan hampir di sekelilingnya adalah rak buku, namun tidak menambah makna sempit. Gazelle hanya bisa mendecak kagum.

".. Gazelle."

Gazelle masih seru untuk menjelajah kamar Alaude.

"... Gazelle.."

Ia bahkan sempat membandingkan kamarnya dengan kamar Alaude.

"... AH!"Gazelle terlonjak kaget ketika Alaude melemparinya dengan handuk gadis itu, Gazelle menoleh ke arah Alaude.

"Cepat mandi, dasar bodoh."Ia agak tergelak melihat muka Gazelle yang kini memasang wajah cemberut padanya. Ia segera mengambil handuk itu dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dalamnya. Namun, Gazelle berhenti sesaat.

"... Alaude."Ia memanggilnya agak canggung.

"Hm..?"

"K-Kau sudah siapkan bajuku kan..?"Tanyanya, polos.

Alaude masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya, "Pakai bajuku saja."

"HAH?!"

**.**

* * *

'_Gawat.. dia benar-benar lucu sekali memakai baju dan celana panjangku.. Gadis itu terlihat mungil karena tubuhnya yang agak kecil.. Sialan..'_

"Wah.. Cukup besar ya..?"Gazelle memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, merasa agak lucu juga.

Alaude hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan mengambil handuk yang satunya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya.

**.**

* * *

Gazelle masih sibuk melihat-lihat buku apa saja yang tertera rapi di rak buku Alaude. Alaude mendengus kesal, sudah 1 jam gadis itu memandanginya. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, akhirnya Alaude bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah Gazelle dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke arah kasurnya.

Gazelle mengerang kesakitan, "Apaan sih..!"

Alaude membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidurnya, sehingga rambut gadis itu tergerai acak-acakkan di atas selimutnya. Tubuh Alaude kini berada di atas tubuh Gazelle, dan hal itu membuat Gazelle merona lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merona seperti ini.

".. Ayo tidur."Sahutnya pelan, tidak memperdulikan wajah Gazelle.

"Eh.. Aku tidur dimana..?"Tanyanya agak polos.

"Kita tidur bersama, dasar bodoh."Alaude menarik tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah samping kanan tempat tidurnya, tepat di sebelah tubuh Gazelle yang terbaring.

"He-Hey, tunggu!"Gazelle menjerit dan menatap Alaude yang kini tertidur di sebelahnya, "Katanya kau tidak akan melakukan 'itu'!"

"Aku memang tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi ini.."

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ya sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!"Gazelle mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera berbaring kembali di atas kasur Alaude. Tidak sampai semenit, Alaude tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya, mengerang dan membuat Gazelle berbalik ke arahnya. Rambut Alaude yang sudah agak panjang kini teracak-acak bersama rambut sang gadis.

Alaude lalu menatap gadis itu, membuat Gazelle menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan apabila ditatap seperti itu oleh Alaude.

"... Gazelle. Kau takut padaku..?"Tanya Alaude sambil mengangkat jemarinya dan membelai pipi Gazelle sehingga Gazelle agak menunduk.

"... Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu.."Gazelle menjawabnya sambil menggigit bibir, ".. Aku tidak terbiasa..."

"Makanya aku sering melakukan ini agar kau terbiasa.."Alaude tersenyum tipis meskipun Gazelle tidak bisa melihatnya. Gazelle perlahan membuka matanya dan Alaude segera menariknya ke arah pelukannya. Gazelle agak terkejut, tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Tidak mendorong lelaki itu.

Detak jantung Gazelle sepertinya berdebar sangat kencang, sampai-sampai gadis itu takut kalau Alaude merasakannya di depan dadanya. Pipinya terasa panas, dan hal itu bertambah ketika Alaude mencium bibirnya dengan cepat dan menurun ke arah lehernya, nafas hangat Alaude semakin terasa dan hal ini membuat Gazelle agak merinding. Ia hanya semakin mendekat dan Alaude mempererat pelukannya.

"... Alaude.."

"Hn..?"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pedofil."

Ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium keningnya lagi hingga tertidur.

**.**

* * *

Keesokkan paginya...

"Uhmm.."Gazelle membuka salah satu matanya, dan mendapati bahwa Alaude masih tertidur dengan posisi yang masih sama. Laki-laki tersebut memeluknya semalaman, membuat tubuh Gazelle masih terasa hangat sampai sekarang.

Gazelle ingin melepaskan tangan Alaude agar dirinya bisa bangkit, tetapi susahnya minta ampun. Ia tidak mau Alaude bangun, tapi memang harus dibangunkan!

Merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak, hal itu membuat Alaude terbangun dan merasa terganggu. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Gazelle yang sudah merah padam seakan ingin menangis. Ia menyeringai.

"Pagi, Gazelle."Ucapnya sambil mencium bibirnya, kali ini ia jadi ganas kembali. Padahal masih pagi, tapi Alaude sudah punya kekuatan bernafas(?) untuk melumat bibir Gazelle dan bermain dengan lidahnya, Gazelle hanya bisa terkejut sebentar, namun akhirnya pasrah dan melakukan balik apa yang dilakukan oleh Alaude.

Selepas ciuman panas tersebut, Alaude kembali memeluknya dan mencium wangi tubuh Gazelle. Gazelle hanya segera mendorongnya dan bangkit.

"A-Ayo bangun! Jangan bermesraan habis tidur!"

Ia hanya mendengus dan bangun dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengikuti gadis itu ke arah meja makan. Mereka berdua terhenti di tempat yang sama, saling memperhatikan sesuatu yang baru.

Gazelle : _'Aroma tubuh Alaude bisa tercium dari tubuhku..'_

Alaude : _'Gadis itu wangi sekali.. Aromanya manis.. Seperti cokelat..'_

**_._**

* * *

******To be continued.**

******Setelah sekian lama gak update.. Huhu.. Maaf ya.. Author lagi ngerjain FF yg bahasa Inggris dulu.. Makanya jadi ribet..**

******Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya yg udah nge-review sama Fav&Follow! Saya bener-bener terharu! Tapi maaf ya, review kalian akan saya balas di chapter selanjutnya maupun chapter terakhir..**

******Ngomong-ngomong soal prologue, saya hapus karena saya nggak ingin ada Epilogue. Meskipun di versi yang Inggris ada, tapi untuk yang ini saya spesial-kan tidak ada~ #grins**

******Oke~ Tekan tombol review/Fav/Foll yang imut2 dibawah ini ya~ :D**

******~Skyking22. Regalia~**


End file.
